Friends
by idolsuki
Summary: Sakura moves back to Konoha, with Naruto and Sasuke waiting her return. How will they deal with a Sakura who has changed drastically, and even worse doesn't even remember who they are. This is a mix of the Japanese movie "Friends" and Naruto with my own twist. Rated M for Mature content. SasuSaku pairing. I do not own either friends or Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**_HEY so I'm back with a new story. Since I had fun combining a movie with Naruto for my first story, I decided to do it again. This time I took an amazing Japanese movie called "Dear Friends" and incorporate it into the world of Naruto. I of course do not own Naruto or Dear Friends, but like my first story i followed bits and pieces of the movie while adding my own spin._**

* * *

**_Friends_**

**Prologue:**

Sakura frantically ran up a flight of stairs, she stumbled on every other half step. When she finally made it to the door, she opened it revealing nothing but a sea of white. Once her vision cleared, she now could see she was standing on the rooftop.

She let the breeze hit her face, before she hurried over to the chain linked fence. Sakura stared between the diamond shape metal, before she put her fingers in to climb over the fence.

Once on the other side, she looked over the ledge; the fence was protecting. She carefully stood on the ledge, as Sakura wavered back and forth. Cautiously she started to let go of the fence, letting her body balance without support of the ledge.

"Sakura..."

**_[Flashback]_**

"Sakura… How could you!" Yelled out, a female voice. Sakura stretched out, as arms unwrapped around her. She turned to see an angry girl fuming at the kunoichi. "Rena, oh you're back already." Sakura said while turning back around. "Sakura, that's my boyfriend how could you?" Rena continued on. Sakura annoyed at the question slowly got up, catching the blanket that nearly fell off of her naked chest. The man she was with, quickly got up to put on his pants.

"Answer me Sakura," Rena continued on, as she started to rush towards her; until her boyfriend stopped her.  
"AWW..." Sakura yawned rubbing her eyes.

"I was board so I borrowed him. You can have him back now." She finished as she grabbed her bra, and the rest of her clothes.  
Still shocked Rena chased out the door after Sakura, as she had dressed and left in almost an instant.

"Sakura you're so cruel, sleeping with my boyfriend…. I thought that we were friends." Rena finished as she and Sakura stopped in front of an elevator.  
Sakura ignored the girl further, as she waited for the doors to open.

"Sakura," Rena continued furiously. Having enough, Sakura turned slowly to face Rena with a blank stare. "Friend... Tell me, exactly what is a friend?" Sakura asked. Rena taken back by the question, hesitantly answered.

"What… A friend is someone who is there for you, and they are there to talk too and help and…" Rena paused as she tried to answer, what turned into a difficult question.

Sakura started to chuckle, as she interrupted the unfinished answer. "Friend this friend that, is annoying. You're just licking your own wound by saying that."

Sakura paused as she got closer to Rena's face. "A friend is someone, there for you to use when you need them that's all."

* * *

**OK so I don't have a plan of when I'll be posting the next chapter, but I shouldn't go longer than a week all depends on my work schedule. After i finish this story I'll be posting the third installment of my other two stories :P I appreciate any feed back.**

**P.S. Don't take Sakura being this way to heart.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

"Hey Naruto," A voice called out. Naruto stopped what he was doing, to see his teacher waving him over; with his signature book in hand.

"Kaka sensei," he answered, while he ran up to him.

"Naruto I need you to do something before you and Sasuke go on your mission later tonight." he paused while putting away his book.

"Go find and gather everyone together... Sakura and her family are moving back into town today, and Tsunade would like you all to greet her."

Naruto couldn't help but have a huge grin on his face, at the brilliant news.

Before Kakashi could give him anymore details, he watched Naruto run off in hurry to find everyone. Kakashi could only sigh, as he scratched his head. "Hum I just hope this is going to be a happy reunion."

Naruto hurried, and found each one of his and his old teammate's friends. Forcing them to drop whatever they were doing to help out. Once they were all together, the girls started to plan out a coming home party theme for Sakura.

"I'm so excited to see her." Lee yelled out as he clenched his fist, while his eyes burned with fire.

"Yeah, I just can't believe she's finally coming back after all these years." Ino said while fixing up some streamers. "It's been a long time." TenTen continued the sentiments.

"Naruto, where is Sasuke?" Sai carelessly asked, as everyone immediately stopped what they were doing.

Naruto paused, before answering the question. "I don't know, I told him Sakura was coming back but..."

**[FLASHBACK]**

"Sasuke, hey what are you doing right now?" Naruto asked the dark-haired man.

"Did you forget already …idiot." He said without turning to face the blonde. Naruto continued to look on with a puzzled face, while trying to answer his question.

"You really are an idiot, I'm getting ready for OUR mission later tonight," he answered while zipping up a compartment on his backpack full of supplies.

"Oh yea I guess I forgot about that ha ha ha... Um Sasuke." Naruto stopped as he watched Sasuke fidget some more with his supplies.

"Sa…Sakura is coming home today. Kakashi told me just a little while ago." He paused as he looked on once more, to test Sasuke's reaction to the news. As expected the moment he said Sakura's name, Sasuke had frozen in his tracks; no longer messing around with his things. Sasuke stairs off in the distance.

"Everyone is getting together, to help throw a surprise party for her. I know things have been hard on everyone, no more than you and her. That's why I really think you should be there, when she gets home." Naruto finished, with his head tilted to the side.

Sasuke didn't respond to Naruto's words, causing the two ninja to stay in an awkward silence that seemed to last for an eternity. Naruto deciding to break the silence walked up closer to Sasuke.

"Look I better get going now, I just thought you would like to know. We'll be at her old house, if you want to come." Naruto finished while placing a hand on Sasuke's unsteady shoulder, before leaving.

**[END FLASHBACK]**

"Maybe its better if he doesn't show up," Shikamaru butted in, before having a balloon explode in his face.

Getting out of his own head, Naruto looked at everyone's expression; before reluctantly nodding in agreement.

"Well let's not sit here and think about the past, we have a party to set up." Ino preached too out-way Shikamaru's unwanted negative comment.

"Yea" Naruto said as he started to tie up his balloon.

The group decorated the inside of Sakura's old house, and prepared food and drinks to celebrate her return.

Before they knew it, a car pulled up with the guest of honor. Naruto and everyone held on to noise makers, as they waited patiently for the door to open.

"SURPRISE!" yelled out everyone as, Sakura's father and mother walked in the door. Both parents were surprised by the welcome comity, but had strained looks on their faces.

"Eh, where is Sakura?" Naruto asked first.

Sakura's mother turned to look at her husband, before responding. "Thank you everyone, this is wonderful." She continued.

"Sakura is at work right now, she will be home soon." Her mother spoke obviously forcing a smile.

"Work" Ino said out loud, before asking next. "Where does she work?"

Sakura's father kissed his wife as he left, without saying a word. "Well she started modeling some time ago, so her schedule gets pretty hectic. Even I can't seem to keep up with her …but she will be here when she's done."

Elsewhere, Sakura twirls in-front of an over enthusiastic photographer.

"Nice Sakura." The photographer shouted, as she kicked her leg back and pouted her lips to the camera. "Oh you're making me jealous with envy... can I get some wind set up here." The photographer demanded.

A crew of people hurriedly whipped out a fan, as they aimed it towards her face. Sakura then ran her fingers down her waist length hair; with the added effect of the wind blowing her long locks from her face.

While she took pictures, other models watched on; as she was getting all the attention and extra frames.

"Hey calm down. I can't get you're eyebrows drawn right, if you keep making faces." said a make up artist to an upset girl.

"I'm not making faces," she angrily yelled back.

"Sakura my dear, all done you're as lovely as ever. Alright is Rena ready?" shouted out the photographer, as he started changing his lenses. Rena didn't reply, as she was too concentrated on Sakura walking past her without saying a word.

"Yea she's almost ready." replied her makeup-artist.

While the makeup artist hurried to get Rena finished, Rena kept an eye on Sakura; whom was grabbing her things.

"Good work today Sakura you're looking hot as ever, you want to come out dancing with me and my boys tonight?" said an overly cocky male model.

"Can't this was my last gig for a while, since I'm moving." Sakura replied while reaching for her cell phone.

"Well why don't we go to the back room, and have some fun." the male model responded while grabbing at Sakura's hips.

Sakura snickered, before grabbing her bag. "Can't I only do it with someone, who looks like they're going to be any good," Sakura paused, while purposely looking the male model up and down.

"You don't look like you've even touched a woman properly," she replied while walking off. The other models start to snicker, at the insult Sakura made causing the male model to storm off pissed.

Rena couldn't help turning her head, while she watched Sakura leave the building. "Turn around, you're going to end up looking crazy, and it's not going to be my fault." The make up artist scolded her once more, pulling at her face.

"Do you know where Sakura is moving to?" she asked her artist. "Oh her, to some town called Konoha. I guess she used to live there or something... finally all done OK you're ready." she stated while removing excess makeup off of her face.

The group still wanting to see Sakura, waited on her for what seemed like forever.

"Naruto we're going to go," said half of the group. They wanted to stay, but they did have things they needed to do.

With only Ino, Naruto, and Sai left, they stayed with Sakura's mother asking questions and waiting for her.

After another hour passed, and with the sun having gone down. Sai is the first to notice when a car pulls up. Desperate to see his old teammate, Naruto quickly ran out the door followed by Ino and Sai as a yellow taxi pulled up.

The three watch as black stiletto heels, hit the pavement before Sakura got out of the car. Still on her phone, she slammed the door behind her; before looking up to see three strangers staring at her like she was an alien.

"What?" Sakura asked while looking at them. Naruto and the others had no words, to answer her. Was this really Sakura?

Sakura still in the same clothes from her photo shoot. Wore a leather tube top, and tight pants; while showing off her pale stomach. Her face was unrecognizable due to her wearing heavy eyeshadow and thick black eyeliner.

"Sakura, look it's your old friends." her mother butted in as she walked up to her.

"Yo" Sakura replied before walking past them. "I'm tired, I'm going to bed." she said while she walked inside. Naruto and the others still taking in what they just saw, watched her go inside the house.

Sakura's mother watched her daughter, before speaking to everyone. "I'm sorry you all waited so long, but I think it best if you all come back at another time OK." her mother pleaded.

The three went back inside to grab their things, as they started to head for home. Walking back together the three started reflecting on the event.

"Was that really Sakura?" Ino finally said breaking the silence. "I guess so," Sai continued on while placing his hands in his pockets. "Do you think she even knew who we were?" Ino asked the two boys.

Naruto didn't partake in the conversation, that Sai and Ino were having. "Naruto?" Ino spoke once more, realizing he wasn't paying attention. "Look I'll see you guys later; I have to go on a mission with Sasuke tonight." He said without looking at anyone.

Sakura not really tired, got herself ready to go out. She sat in-front of her vanity mirror as she redid her make up and started to straighten her hair. Sakura's hair had grown since she was last in Konoha; this time she grew it down to her backside.

After she finished straightening her long hair, Sakura changed her clothes and slipped on some jewelry and perfume.

Sakura's new outfit was still extremely skimpy; she wore a gold sleeveless top, with black short shorts that almost exposed her cheeks.

After she finished getting dressed, she quickly made her way down stairs.

"Sakura, I thought you said you were tired." Her mother asked while holding a tray full of food. Sakura walked past her mother, to sit on the step to put on her knee-high boots.

"I just said that, so those people would leave... So I'm leaving now." She responded.

"Sakura I know you had to work today, so I made you some food." Her mother continued as she held out the tray.

Sakura stood up to look at the food, before knocking the tray from her mother's hands. "Are you stupid? I can't eat that. It's too high in calories," she said while heading to the door.

"Please Sakura this is a new place, you shouldn't go out dressed like that." Her mother insisted. "Uza" she shouted back at her as she grabbed her purse and left.

Sakura's mother didn't say anything else, as she watched her daughter walk out the door.

Elsewhere, Naruto finally meets up with Sasuke; so they can start their mission. "Naruto there you are, what took you so long." Sasuke scolded the blonde hair ninja. "Eh sorry about that," Naruto said while rubbing the back of his neck.

Sasuke fummed before pulling out a piece of paper. "So...Sakura, did you see her?" he asked while looking over the paper. Naruto didn't say out-loud but simply replied with a head nod "UM."

"How is she?" he asked quietly. "She's fine, but... I don't think she remembers anything. It's like she's a whole other person now, I didn't get to talk to her much." Naruto paused.

"Why didn't you go to see her?" he finally asked. Sasuke looked up, to stare at his friend for a moment. "I do want to see her, but i don't feel i can hold myself back from her. And because of the night I ..." he admitted while gritting his teeth.

Naruto could see the subject was extremely hard on him, so he decided to change it. "Easy Sasuke, I understand so what was this mission again? I forgot." He asked playfully.

Sasuke took a deep breath before answering, "We're escorting a client to the local downtown night club."

"Eh that's it? why that's such a bogus mission, not even worth our time." Naruto interrupted.

"Baka [idiot] if you had talked to Kakashi, you would have already known we can't turn it down; because he's a very wealthy client. So we just need to make sure he gets there safe." Sasuke responded.

Sakura walked down the street, with people she walked past gawking and staring. "Looking good,'' said two Shinobi eating ramen. Sakura smiled at them, before flipping them off.

Sakura rolled her eyes at how low-key everything was, compared to where she had lived the last few years.  
Konoha didn't have much of a night life, she had become accustomed to.

Sakura kept walking, until she had made it into the deeper part of town. She soon overheard some loud music, and saw some lights. Sakura smiled as she headed towards the music.


	3. Chapter 3

**So I had to rush this one a little, sorry it's so short. I'll try to be quicker in posting future chapters, because it gets really good towards the end. :P **

**_**I do not own "Dear friends" or Naruto.**_**

* * *

**Chapter 2  
**

"OH boys over here." Shouted a strange high-pitched voice, Sasuke and Naruto turned to see a chubby man; dressed extravagantly accented with various accessories.

Once the man hurriedly waved them over, both men let out a silent sigh; as they walked over to him.

"Oh I didn't know you both would be so good-looking, especially you." The client said while looking particularly in Sasuke's direction.

Naruto tried to hide the awkwardness of his reaction, while Sasuke was not amused by the comment either.

I'm glad you're here; I have some important business to take care off tonight. So all I need from you is a safe escort there and back and your job will be done." He spoke while flaying his fingers.

Hearing the music from a far, Sakura walked inside to an active club scene; more to her liking.

The music was loud and the crowd was noisy; as they danced and moved to the music. Sakura checked out the place, before laying her eyes on the bar. Seeing girls hang around and flirt with the bartender, Sakura grinned as she went over to sit in between the mix of women.

Sitting down; Sakura places her elbows on the bar, while watching the bartender do his work.

"So what can I get you?" The bartender asked when he noticed her watching. "Whatever is good," she said. Sakura wasn't old enough to drink, but the way she dressed, no one would question her.

The bartender masterfully mixes up a bright blue concoction and hands her the drink. Sakura grabbed the drink, while she took a taste. "Um, Not bad." she said while looking around."Really? only not bad," he replied while grabbing empty glasses off the bar. Sakura smiled, as she drank the rest down like a shot.

"What do I owe you?" she asked while licking her lips, the bartender grinned; while wiping down the bar. "Well let's see… If you go out with me tomorrow night, then it's on the house." He slyly said while now mixing another drink.

"You think you can win me over with just a drink?" Sakura asked, as she sat the glass down. "No" he replied while finishing up the drink. "But you look like a girl who knows what she wants; I can buy you anything you want."

"Here this one is on me." The bartender offered her the drink, with a piece of paper wrapped around it. Sakura took the drink and glanced at the paper, before putting it into her pocket."Thanks,'' she said while walking away with a devious smile.

Hearing the music change to a song she enjoyed, Sakura finished her drink before making her way out on the dance floor.

Unbeknownst to her, Naruto and Sasuke were already there waiting on their client to leave his meeting.

"How much longer is this going to take?" Naruto spouted as he put a hand across his face.

"Shut up, at least try to stay professional." Sasuke scolded him; with his own arms crossed. Naruto looked at Sasuke, before turning his head in annoyance; as soon as he looked out, his mouth flew to the floor.

Sasuke saw Naruto pointing, when he looked in the direction; Sasuke undoubtedly noticed Sakura's signature pink hair.

Sasuke froze in his tracks seeing her after all this time, watching her entranced him; she really had changed so much. Naruto not expecting her out; let alone at the same club. Felt nervous about her being there.

Once Sakura finally got to the center of the dance floor, everyone gradually cleared a circle around her; to watch her dance.

Sakura was graceful yet forceful with her sexy dance moves. She swung her arms to the beat of the music while rolling her hips seductively. During the song's transition, She ran her fingers through her hair; while biting her lips. The guys watching her, desperately wanted some of her attention; but she pushed back anyone that got to close.

Naruto watching Sakura quickly turned to speak too Sasuke."Look Sasuke maybe we should..." he said before shock ran across his face, when he saw Sasuke actually go out on the dance floor.

"Hey Sasuke" Naruto shouted to try to get his attention. He wanted to go after him but couldn't, because there would be nobody left to protect the client. All Naruto could do is watch helplessly as Sasuke headed towards her.

As Sasuke made his way through the crowd, girls jumped at the chance to dance with the famous Uchiha. Unfortunately for them he just pushed them aside, while he made his way toward the center of the floor.

Sakura whipped her hair as the music changed again; when she turned she noticed a pair of black ebony eyes staring her down. Sasuke not thinking just acting saw Sakura reach her hand out towards him.

Seeing the invitation Sasuke reached out to grab her hand, the moment he almost touched her fingers Sakura pulled her hand away; as if toying with him. Sasuke smirked as she turned her back to him and start dancing again. Seeing this as a challenge, Sasuke walked up to Sakura; grabbing her fore-arm.

Sakura sharply turned to look at the hand on her arm, as she stared closer at Sasuke; while pulling her arm releasing the grip he had. The pair gradually started to circle each other, with the beat of the music following suit.

Sakura made the first move to start dancing again. Sasuke still entranced by Sakura, got behind her placing hands on each side of her hips and dancing closely to her.

Naruto amazed to see Sasuke dance, watched him grind his hips to Sakura's; as her hands reached back to grab his neck. The two danced for the whole song, making the entire room envious of the good-looking couple.

Once the music changed, Sasuke whipped Sakura around so she was facing him. Sakura slowly wraps her arms around his neck again, while she danced close to him. Sasuke felt his heart race, having her in his arms. As she stared into his eyes, he leaned into her ear.

"Want to go somewhere quiet... So we can talk." Sasuke asked huskily. Sakura smiled before she grabbed his hand, to lead him off of the floor.

Sasuke followed as they went to a quieter side of the club. Sakura quickly pushed him down on a chair, as she straddled him. Sasuke was surprised by her actions, but so caught up in the heat of the moment, he forgotten his objective of talking with her.

Before he could protest, Sakura had started planting kisses down his neck; while grinding on his lap. Sasuke being driven crazy by her antics  
as she continued to assault his neck, forcing him to moan.

"Sa.." he tried to say as she pulled his hair back. Sasuke found his wanting hands trail up her back, as he wanted to rip the cloth from her chest. With his hands still moving upwards Sasuke felt them shake, as he grabbed the sides of her face. Sasuke staring into her green eyes, gently put his hands in Sakura's light pink hair.

Sakura took the opportunity to get closer to his lips, as she watched him instinctively close his eyes; expecting a kiss.

"So what do you think, you want to sleep with me?" Sakura asked while stopping just in-front of his lips.  
"Yes." He said before hesitating. Sasuke's eyes slowly started to come to realize the situation; as they opened back up.

"Sakura, do you remember anything from the time you lived here?" He asked. "What?" Sakura said before she suddenly stopped, while staring him down. "How do you know my name?" she asked, while letting go of his hair.

Sakura quickly stood up, to adjust herself. Sasuke not sure of what was happening, watched Sakura walk away. "Hey wait…" He said while grabbing her arm again. "Let go" Sakura demanded in a harsh tone.

"Sakura please answer my question," Sasuke pleaded.  
"I'm tired of you and everyone else here trying to ask me questions," She paused as she reached for her forehead.

"I don't know you or anyone else in this stupid town, I just wanted to find someone I could have a good time with that's all." she finished pulling away from Sasuke. Sasuke didn't follow, as he watched her angrily walk off; he clenched his fist as he didn't think she had remembered anyway.

**[SASUKE'S FLASHBACK]**

Sasuke finished training, as Tsunade walked over to him. "Hey Sasuke, I need to speak with you." she said with a concerning tone.  
"Are you going to go see Sakura?" The Hokage asked.

Sasuke was silent for a minute before he answered. "I don't know... Do you think I should?" he replied hesitantly. "Yes I do, even though she lost her memories after that day... I think maybe seeing you might help her." Tsunade finished. Sasuke's eyes winced, at the idea of seeing her again.

"But what if, she remembers the wrong things?" Sasuke questioned.  
"Then it's time to deal with them, things can't go on like this. You know that." Tsunade ordered. When she left from talking to him.

**[END FLASHBACK]**

* * *

**Also Thanks for the comments, it means a lot when i get to read them.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

As dawn approached, Sakura walked home by herself. Almost to her house, she suddenly found herself stopping. Since Sakura just couldn't shake the feeling of seeing Sasuke's face before, Despite her telling him she didn't remember him at all.

Quickly breaking her concentration, Sakura felt the sudden sensation of vomit come up; almost out of nowhere.  
covering her mouth, Sakura waited for the awful feeling to go away. Once it subsided Sakura wiped her hand as she looked around.

"Ugh… What was that just now?" she asked herself, as she rested her hand back on her chest. Feeling terrible; due to her body feeling weaker. Sakura hurriedly made her way home; only to find her mother up waiting for her.

"Sakura, I was getting worried. I made you something else for dinner; its cold now but I can heat it up for you." She said while she hurried to the kitchen.

Sakura not saying a word, sluggishly went straight upstairs. Once in her room, she quickly took off her jewelry and boots; throwing them on the ground before flopping down on her bed.

"Sakura? Aren't you hungry?" her mother asked, while peaking in the cracked door. "Go away" Sakura shouted, as she tossed around in her bed.

Hearing this Sakura's mother hesitantly shut the door, deciding to let her rest up. Heading back downstairs, her mother grabbed a little notebook she had sitting on the kitchen table. She quickly jotted down some notes before, throwing away the food she had warmed up for Sakura.

The next day with the morning gone, and evening approaching, Sakura's mother became more worried about her daughter; since this time she had slept in for almost half the day.

"Sakura?" she said while lightly knocking on her door. "Sakura, are you sick?" She continued to ask while now opening the door.

"I'm fine...Don't come in so freely!" Sakura said sleepily, as she found the nearest object, and threw it at the door.  
Seeing this Sakura's mother shut the door in response to avoid the flying object.

Before she could say anything else, the door bell rang; pulling away her attention. Opening the door, she was greeted by a welcome face."Hokage-sama, hello… Come on in." She said trying to sound cheerful.

Before entering, Tsunade firstly hugged Sakura's mother before taking a seat. "How are you?" she asked

"As fine as can be expected. Would you like something to drink?" her mother responded.

"Yes, that would be nice." Tsunade said with a warm smile.

After having her mother wake her up, Sakura finally got up from her messy bed. So she could go to the bathroom, However Sakura clumsily trips over the boots; she had left on the floor the night before.

"Dammit" she shouted as she lay on the floor, for a second while rubbing her foot. From the corner of her eye, Sakura noticed something under her bed. When she went to retrieve the item, she saw that it was a picture frame.

Based on how it looked the frame, had been there for a while; since it was completely covered in thick dust. Sakura grabs a shirt to clean the frames glass, so she could get a look at the picture in it.

Looking closely she noticed a picture of her younger self, along with three other people in the image. One being an older male while the other two a blonde, and black-haired kid. The duo stood on either side of her; seemingly the same age.

Sakura suddenly recognized that the two guys she had met yesterday were the same ones in the picture.

Perplexed, Sakura slid the picture back under her bed; as she proceeded to get on with what she was doing.

While Sakura's mother brewed up some tea,Tsunade went through the notebook Sakura's mother had written in. "So how long has this been going on?" She asked while going over the last few notes.

"Well a few weeks now, that's the real reason we moved back here. Even though she doesn't like to talk to me… I'm her mother; I can tell something is wrong. Can you please take a look at her this week?" she asked while placing the drinks on the table.

"Yes but I have to..." Before Tsunade could finish her statement, Sakura had already came downstairs while heading for the door.

"Oh Sakura, look the Hokage is here." her mother hastily pointed out.

"So… I'm leaving." Sakura said without stopping. "Sakura please, you weren't feeling well last night, let Tsunade-sama take a quick look at you." she begged. Irritated, Sakura exhaled noisily before walking over to Tsunade.

Tsunade put down her drink, before she stood up and found her hands shaking; while touching Sakura's face. Sakura didn't notice how uneasy Tsunade was, as she just rolled her eyes as the Hokage examined her.

"Hum, yes there is some unusual swelling; this is something I'd like to check out... Can you two actually come in tomorrow, so I can get a better examination on her?" Tsunade asked her mother.

"Yes, will be there," Sakura's mother speedily replied. "Isn't that great Sakura?" She inquired, while turning to her daughter.

"Fine whatever, I'm leaving," Sakura finished as she walked out the door, slamming it loudly behind her. Tsunade watching Sakura's different demeanor, decided to say something about it.

"I'm not trying to pry but…Why do you let her act like that?" She asked; Sakura's mother thought before answering the question. "It's not that I let her, or want her to act this way towards me and others. It's just I can't find myself telling her no… I just want to protect her; she went through so much that I just can't." Sakura's mother stopped, while she started to wipe away tears.

"Lady Tsunade, she's my only child." She finally sputtered out in the mix of her weeping.

Tsunade, silently understood her mothers worry; as she placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, "I realize your concern, but I need her to go to the appointment; at least to make sure there's nothing wrong. So even if she rejects, you are going to have to make her go." she finished, as she headed towards the door.

"OK I'll make sure she goes, that's a promise." Her mother said, while bowing to the Hokage.

Once Sasuke woke up from his long night out, he lay in bed gazing at the ceiling for a while; replaying all the events that happened the night before. Looking over on his side table, he grabbed a turned over picture of team 7. Staring at the image while getting a nostalgic feeling, Sasuke's eyes went straight to Sakura's face; to him she looked so happy and carefree back then. A far cry from how she currently seemed to be now.

"It's my fault if only I..." he thought to himself before, he was quickly interrupted when he heard a pebble; being thrown at his window. Once he got up to open the window, he saw Naruto waving to him from down below.

He sighed over him never seeming to leave him alone. Sasuke only dressed in black pants, grabbed a shirt as he headed downstairs.

"Sasuke, I was just seeing how you were doing?" Naruto asked after Sasuke had let him inside.

"Fine Naruto," he said while putting on his shirt, and shoes. "Umm…Do you want to come with me into town today?" he asked as his overall happy tone, was unusually strained.

Sasuke could tell Naruto had something on his mind. Lately when he had a concern or needed to talk, he always tried to invite Sasuke out somewhere and of course this time was no different.

Sasuke knew things were tough on him, but he had forgotten that it must be just as hard on Naruto too. He nodded his head, in response to Naruto's request, as the two shortly took off to go into town.

Elsewhere, Sakura waited around as she enjoyed a cherry sucker and messed with her phone; only stopping when she felt vomit come up once again unprovoked, Sakura quickly grabbing the sucker out of her mouth waited for the sensation to go away.

"Eh? Not again." She said to herself, before she noticed the bartender that gave her a piece of paper the night before waved to her.

"Hey sorry to keep you waiting," he said after he ran up to her. Sakura purposely rolled her eyes as she turned around. "Yea I was only waiting on you, to tell you since you're late you missed your chance." she said while walking off.

"Hey wait, look I got you something." he hurriedly spoke; while pulling out a gold necklace. Sakura turned to look at the shining jewelry, before looking back at the guy. "Remember I can buy you anything you want." he reinstated with a smirk, as he knew it would get her attention.

"Toshi, right?" Sakura said while twirling the sucker in her mouth.

"Yea, you ready for our date?" He asked while putting the necklace around her neck and an arm around her.

Once they got into town, Naruto and Sasuke decided to grab some ramen from Naruto's favorite spot. The pair were both quite for a moment, before finally opening up to talk too each other; concerning the night before.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Sakura being that way." Naruto finally said feeling guilty over not informing him fully. "When I met up with her, she had just gotten off of work." He paused as he gritted his teeth. "She ignored us and went upstairs, before we left I talked with her mother a bit."

**[NARUTO FLASHBACK]**

Everyone gathered their things to leave Sakura's house. Naruto being the last to walk out the door turned towards Sakura's mother. "Sakura, has she remembered anything about us?" He asked.

Sakura's mother drew silent, before addressing his question."Naruto, I'm afraid this is a different Sakura. You'll soon find that out for yourselves... Sorry." she said while shutting the door softly on him.

**[END FLASHBACK]**

"It's alright Naruto," Sasuke said as he looked into his glass of water. "I just wanted to touch her again, if even for a moment." he admitted honestly. Naruto looked at his friend before drinking, his drink.

"Well the reason I invited you out is, we need to come up with a plan or strategy..." he paused as Sasuke gave him a confused look. "I haven't given up; I think we should still try to get her memories back. Maybe if we spend everyday with her doing things she used to do; it will trigger them." Naruto said with a smile.

Sasuke was hushed about the idea since; he had several reservations on this.

"You both are a gloomy sight…Here you are, Naruto just like you like it and here is yours Sasuke," Teuchi spoke while handing them two big bowls of food. Once he looked up, he quickly noticed a familiar pink hair. "Hey is that Sakura over there." he commented while placing a hand over his eyebrows, as he tried to get a better look.

Both men stopped to look in the direction, when they once again caught her. This time she wasn't dressed provocatively, but she still shocked them by hanging out with a guy, whom had his arms around her waist.

"…Sakura" quietly slipped out of Sasuke's mouth, seeing her with this random guy. Naruto watching Sasuke's reaction quickly ran after Sakura and the strange guy.

"Hey Sakura," Naruto shouted as he ran up and got in-between the two, forcefully breaking them apart.

"Hey kid beat it," Toshi said loudly, as he stopped to take Naruto's arm from him. Sakura huffed as she quickly crossed her arms, at the situation.

"Not you again." she said under her breath.

"Oi Sakura you know this twerp?" Toshi heatedly asked while looking Naruto over. "Not really," She said while turning to see Sasuke, standing behind them.

Sakura paused looking at his face, she couldn't explain it but his expression was one of disbelief. "They were some people I guess I grew up with or something." She finished turning back to Toshi.

"Look I'm not trying to fight with you but, she is going with me now, so butt out." Toshi said getting angrier now, due to Naruto butting into his business.

Despite Naruto being younger, he wasn't backing down from Toshi who wasn't either. "Well look since your frankly a little to old for her, and we don't know you. I think it's better if you leave her alone." Naruto said while his voice got angrier in return.

"Naruto" Sasuke called out; as he could see Naruto and the man easily, get into an escalation. As Toshi and Naruto argued, Sakura still not feeling well reached up to grab her head, as she felt a strange aurora around it.

Before she knew it, Sakura hastily fell down to the ground completely blacking out. "Sakura" Sasuke's voice cried out, as he was the first to pick her up off of the ground.

"What did you do to her?" Naruto yelled at Toshi before, heading to her side.

"Huh? Nothing," Toshi shouted as he saw onlookers staring at him and whispering. Toshi seeing the people start to crowed took off.

"Sakura, hang on." Sasuke said while he and Naruto rushed to get her some help.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

"You're awake, how are you feeling?" asked an unknown female voice. Sakura still with unclear vision saw a dark silhouette of the woman, as she placed a hand on her forehead.

As soon as Sakura's vision came too, she could see she was in a hospital bed; with an IV strapped to her arm. "What happened?" she asked as her voice was dry and scratchy.

"You passed out," the nurse said as she paused to look at some records attached to her bed. Sakura still in a daze didn't know how to respond, before the nurse spoke again. "Wait one moment and I'll get Tsunade-sama to come look at you." She finished while leaving the room.

Sakura turned her head to see she was the only one in the room; despite it having an extra bed. "Sakura you're awake good." Tsunade said as she walked into the room.

"You should thank Naruto and Sasuke. They're the ones that brought you in…" Tsunade said while quickly flashing a light in Sakura's eyes to check her pupils. "I'd like to go ahead and keep you in for a few days to take some tests." She asked. Sakura tilted her head to the side, as she clicked her teeth.

"Huh, impossible I have things to do." she responded while lifting up her arm. "Take this IV out I'm going home now." She replied while looking sternly at Tsunade.

Tsunade feeling irritated; thought before responding. "Well i can't force you to stay but, you have to stay here for at least 24 to 48 hours before I can release you." She finished while walking away.

Sakura's mother finally got to the hospital's front desk. Where a nurse instructed her to wait in the waiting room. Once she went inside, she was surprised to see Naruto and Sasuke patiently waiting.

"Oh hello Naruto…" She said before pausing to look at Sasuke.

"Hello Sasuke, I haven't seen you in a while." She responded. Sasuke cautiously avoided eye contact; since he found it hard to look at her, "Ah" he could only say in response.

"So have you heard anything about Sakura?" her mother anxiously asked. "Not yet… She was OK up until she suddenly passed out; Sasuke was the one who decided to take her here." Naruto said trying to give him most of the credit.

" ... Thank you." She responded as she tensely sat across from them.

After a short wait, Tsunade finally came out to speak with Sakura's mother. "Sakura" Her mother immediately asked while she sat up quickly.

"She's awake, Can I speak with you?" Tsunade asked, motioning her to follow.

"Tsunade…What about us?" Naruto asked, annoyed that she completely ignored them. "Go home," she replied in a harsh way.

"But" Naruto said next, "Thank you both for bringing her here, but you should go. Your services are no longer needed today." she finished turning her attention back to Sakura's mother.

Naruto looked on speechless by Tsunade's harshness; Sasuke stood up to grab his bag before walking out of the waiting room. "Hey Sasuke wait up…" Naruto said trying to catch up with him.

While Sakura lay in bed, she pulled out her cell phone; despite them not being allowed in the hospital. Once Tsunade opened the door to her room, Sakura's mother saw her daughter texting on her phone like nothing was going on.

"Sakura, can you get off of your phone?" her mother asked nicely while shutting the door behind her. Sakura ignored the request as she continued to text. "Sakura please,'' Tsunade asked next.

"Shut up," Sakura shouted out as she kept messing with the object. Suddenly Sakura felt a chill, as she watched. Tsunade grab and break her phone in less than a millisecond.

"HEY!" Sakura protested before her mother stepped in. "Sakura please, listen to Tsunade-sama."  
Sakura sat up with her arms crossed, giving both adults a dirty look.

Tsunade turned to look at her mother, whom remembered the talk they had earlier; about making Sakura listen.

"Sakura, since I'm your guardian, you are going to stay and have Tsunade look at you." Her mother said composed, as Tsunade now was the one crossing her arms.

Sakura stared them both down, before having no choice but to give in. "Whatever." She replied under her breath, while Tsunade started to do her examination.

Tsunade had Sakura lay back down, before she preformed her first assessment. She started pressing on Sakura's stomach first; in which Sakura grunted, when she had pressed on one of her sides.

"I see so you're having some tenderness here," she asked while she pressed a little harder. "Yea, I thought maybe I was pregnant or something." She said unaffected by the idea.

"...Sakura!" her mother responded to her daughters epiphany."Really… Did you check?" Tsunade asked while letting off of her stomach. "Yea it was negative." Sakura continued while looking at her fingernails.

"OK will test you again just to make sure, please sit up for me" she demanded, Sakura did as she was told; as she slowly sat up. Sakura's mother helped Tsunade, by pulling away Sakura's long hair into a ponytail. "Lift your head for me please," she asked next while checking behind Sakura's neck.

"I see the swelling has gotten worse." she uttered to herself.

After Sasuke and Naruto left the hospital per Tsunade's request, Naruto decided to ask his question."Sasuke so what are you going to do now?"

Sasuke waited a moment before responding, "Nothing, I need to get home; we'll just have to visit her again tomorrow". He said while walking away in a different direction. "Okay" Naruto said as he watched him go off on his own, while he halfheartedly did the same.

After Tsunade's brief examination, she ordered another series of test for Sakura. First, she had some blood test taken. Then, she had Sakura go through a few machines; so she could take some scans and x-rays.

After all of the tests were completed and Sakura finally got sent back to her room, she started to put together pieces of her broken phone; in hopes of possibly salvaging it. Only stopping when she heard the doors open and some people entered her room.

Sakura watches, as a little boy brought in by a nurse was in a wheelchair, with his mother following close behind. Sakura catches the boy looking at her, before she looked away trying to fidget with her broken phone.

"OK Sho-kun, get settled back in and mama will be right back." his mother said, as she helped him into the hospital bed next to Sakura's.

"Okay" he replied while holding on to a backpack. As the mother and nurse left, Sakura was now in the room alone with this unknown kid.

"How old are you?" the little boy asked her right away; after a moment of long silence. Sakura ignored the boy's question, while she kept meddling with her phone.

"I'm Sho, I'm five years old." He said introducing himself.

Sakura kept trying to ignore him, while doing her own thing. "Are you sick too?" he kept asking. Sakura finally having enough of the questions; put down her phone, "What do you want?" she asked the boy in a harsh tone.

The boy didn't respond as he looked at her, before a smile crept over his face. Sakura took a second to notice him smiling back at her; despite her being short with him.

"Ugh fine, I'm 19 years old and now I'm stuck here with you." she said while lying down. The boy smiled as he opened up his back pack. Sakura watched the boy go through his belongings, and out of pure curiosity she decided to ask him anyway. "What are you doing over there?"

The boy finally pulls out a piece of paper and crayons, as he starts to drawl. "I wish I could grow up to be that old, but mom says that I'm really sick. I don't really get to go outside and I've always been in hospital since I was born."

Hearing his story, Sakura surprisingly found herself feeling sorry for the boy; despite it being an emotion she wasn't use to having.

The next morning, Sasuke was called into see Tsunade; presumably for a mission. Once he was face to face with her, he could tell she had looked worn out from either drinking or being up all night.

"You wanted to see me." He asked.

"Yes" she replied while placing some stuff down, Tsunade placed her elbows on her desk; so she could intertwine her fingers.

"Look I'm sorry about yesterday, I know you and Naruto must be very worried about her... but as it stands, you both can't interfere since it's her family's problem," she said with a serious face.

Sasuke didn't say anything since he didn't agree, but he felt it better to keep his mouth shut.

"Is that all, I'd like to go visit her now." He said next, while he turned to leave.

"Sasuke, before you go I need you to take Naruto with you." she paused once again.

Sasuke turned back around, as he wondered what she was up to." I need you both to get in contact with Shizune, once you get there she will need to take some samples from you two."

"Samples? What for? ..." He asked with a confused look.

"Nothing serious, I just needed the samples," she said with a smile.

"Okay..." he said after some hesitation before he left.

Once Sasuke and Naruto got up to the hospital, they found Shizune whom was already waiting for them; at the front desk. "Oh Naruto, Sasuke good right on time." she replied with a devilish grin.

[Knock Knock]

"Sakura you have some visitors," Shizune said while sliding the door open.

"Ugh" Sakura moaned as she was deep asleep under her pillow.

"Sakura, how are you?" she heard, while she turned around to see Sasuke and Naruto standing at the door; both looking nervous.

"You again, what do you want?" she asked while she sat up fixing her messy hair. "We just came to visit you." Naruto said first. Shizune seeing Sasuke tense up decided to grab Naruto's arm.

"Hey Naruto looks like you're first for that sample. I'll come back for you later Sasuke." She said while forcefully pulling Naruto away.

"Heh, chotto matte [wait a minute]" he shouted while she forced him to go.

Sasuke stood at the door for a minute before saying anything. "Can I sit?" he asked while walking towards a chair.

"Whatever," Sakura said as she grabbed at her cell phone; only to be reminded that it was broken. "About the other night, sorry I grabbed you like that it's just…" Sasuke paused. When he noticed some eyes watching him from behind.

"Oh don't mind him; he's always in someone's business." Sakura said while staring her roommate down. The boy quickly got behind his bed curtain, to avoid her gaze.

Sasuke smiled at the boy, as he turned to face her again."So I hear, you're going to be released tomorrow that's good." he commented trying to make small talk.

"Yea I'm tired of this place, and I don't just mean this hospital," she carelessly spoke. Sakura suddenly paused while watching Sasuke's expression change; she couldn't put her finger on it, but the way he made faces really started to affect her for some reason.

"...Look since I am stuck in this town, and I have a feeling that you and the others won't be leaving me alone... tell me. How am I suppose to know you?" Sakura asked while looking away.

"I guess you're not, we used to be friends; but it might just be easier for you if we just start over instead of forcing you to remember." Sasuke stated.

Sakura looked back at him for a minute, before grabbing at her head; as it started to hurt a little.

"You OK?" he asked as he raised from his seat a bit.

"You know I'm just tired from all the testing, you should probably go now." She said while she turned over to lie down with her back turned to him. Sasuke looked at her for a minute before he got up, "Okay," he replied as he left slowly.

Sakura still with her back turned, bit at her thumb; as she thought to herself. "What is it about this place that makes me want to remember, but also want to forget."

Later that night when the hospital was dead quite, Sakura quietly got out of bed. "Hey where are you going?" the boy whispered still wide awake.

"Hum, not you again...the toilet." she replied as she left the room without permission. Once she left the lady's room, she noticed a pair of small feet hiding behind a table in the hallway.

Sakura turned to ignore it but, the pair of feet found another place to hide; as they followed her, This time stopping behind a chair.

"Oi, I can see you," she finally said to the fidgeting toes. Once Sakura made the boy aware he was visible, he jumped out of his hiding place to run up beside her.

"Don't tell me you waited for me?" Sakura asked while scratching her head. "Um" the boy happily nodded. Sakura huffed as she started walking back to her room.

"Sakura you're really pretty." Sho said while he swung his arms.

"Huh?" She replied to the odd comment. "Ne, Sakura you're lucky to have friends." Sho said next while placing one foot in front of the other.

"Friends?" Sakura questioned. "That came to visit you today." he pointed out. "Since I've always been hospitalized, I don't have any." Sho admitted while looking at the floor.

"Huh friends, you want some?" she asked the boy. "Yes" he replied again.

"Well friends aren't that big of a deal," Sakura said while opening the door to their room.

"But I want some…." Sho wined as he looked up to Sakura. "Ah Sakura-chan will you be my friend?" he asked now giving her puppy dog eyes.

Sakura was quite, since she was still shocked that he asked her of all people. Sakura started to turn around, but the boy kept trying his best to keep eye contact with her. "Fine alright," she said to get him to stop.

"Really… Yeah a friend," Sho shouted as he jumped around. Already worn out from messing with the kid, Sakura made her way over to her own bed.

Sho over excited realized he had been too loud, as he quickly covered his mouth and started to whisper, "Hey Sakura, what do friends do?" Sho asked while jumping into his bed.

"...They play, and... you use them when you need to." Sakura responded while lying down with her arms behind her head.

"But, they save you when you're in trouble right?" Sho asked next.

Just as Sho made that comment, Sakura felt another memory flash before her.

**[SAKURA FLASHBACK]**

Sakura sees water droplets hitting the ground, and a hand covered in blood. As she looks up, she sees the sky is dark and raining.

**[END FLASHBACK]**

After her mini flashback, Sakura starts to feel a chill run through her bones.

"Sakura?" Sho asked while he noticed she looked paler. "It's nothing, go to bed" she said with shakiness in her voice.

"Okay" Sho answered as he lay down. "Sakura, for being my friend… Thank you" he whispered, even though Sakura didn't answer him, he smiled as he turned in his bed.

Leaving the hospital after her 2 day stay, Sakura watches her mother fidget around. "Oh good the car is here, I'll open the door for you," Sakura's mother said when she grabbed her bag.

While her mother loaded the car, Sakura looked back up to see Sho waving from one of the hospital windows.

**[FLASHBACK]**

"Alright Sakura you are being discharged, and will be notify when your results are in." A nurse spoke while handing her some papers.

"It's about time this place stinks," Sakura said while snatching the document from the nurse. Once the nurse left, Sakura started to grab a bag to fill it.

"Hey Sakura… Will you come back and visit me?" Sho asked while she gathered up her things. Sakura looked at the boy before throwing her bag over her shoulders. "Will see…" she replied while leaving the room.

**[END FLASHBACK]**

"Sakura you ready?" Her mother asked, "Yeah" she replied as she turned to get in the vehicle; before taking off for home.

Shortly after her release from the hospital and over the next few days, Sakura continues her previous activities of partying and drinking at the club. Instead of resting like Tsunade requested.

After one of her long nights out, Sakura buzzed from drinking; staggeringly comes home to find both her parents waiting up for her. Which for her, was extremely rare. "What's up?" she said as she looked at both of them as the tension was high in the room.

Her mother turned her head, as she couldn't stand to look at her daughter; her father was overly firm before saying anything. "Sakura, get your things... Were going back to the hospital now." he said with a trembling tone in his voice.

"Huh? no way I have plans." Sakura said while walking past them to get upstairs to her room.

"Sakura get back here." her father scolded, as he stood up quickly to chase after her. Sakura's mother seeing this followed after her husband as they both darted upstairs.

"No go away," she shouted while trying to slam the door in her fathers face. Unfortunately for her, Sakura's father was much sterner than her mother; as he caught and swung the door back open so he could get her attention.

Once he grabbed her arm, Sakura's mother quickly tried to defend her daughter only for her husband to yell back at her.

"Stop it... she needs to know now." He yelled, while Sakura's mother fell to the ground in tears. Confused Sakura watches her mother curl up into a ball, while her father stares back at her with heavy eyes.

"Sakura you are sick... You have cancer." he finally tells her.


	6. Chapter 6

**So my work load has gotten lighter this week, so I was able to post this chapter; I also might be able to put up the next one sooner depending on the editing process. I can't tell you how much I love reading the comments. I can't say much cause I don't want to spoil anything, but in later chapters you do find out how Sakura loses her memories: P **

**[Warning: tear jerking moments :( ]**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Shortly after, Sakura heard the results from her father; she and her parents made their way back up to the hospital; in order for her to speak with Tsunade.

Following getting treated for some minor mission related injuries; Naruto goes to check out of the hospital. After he signed himself out, he noticed Sakura and her parents walking in.

Naruto wanted to speak to them, but stopped himself when he noticed they looked like somebody had just died. Sakura was also unrecognizable, as she had on a baseball cap; that covered her eyes and wore baggy clothes.

Baffled by her change in attire and being at the hospital once again, Naruto decided to tell Sasuke directly about his findings.

Elsewhere, Ino while working at the flower shop, noticed Sasuke seemingly going off on his own yet again, deciding she wanted to say something to him this time. Ino dropped what she was doing to catch up to him."Hey Sasuke-kun wait up," she said as she ran up to him. "Oh Ino it's you, what do you need?" he asked while he stopped to speak with her.

"I... I just wanted to see how you're doing, I haven't seen you and Naruto around lately and ... I wanted to talk to you about Sakura." she said as her eyelids fell low. Before Sasuke responded, he and Ino were interrupted by Naruto running towards them.

"Hey Sasuke..." he shouted before seeing Ino with him, "Hey Ino," he said making sure to acknowledge her."What is it Naruto?" Sasuke asked, while watching him catch some of his breath. "It's Sakura... I couldn't tell what was wrong, but she's back in the hospital again. I'm really getting worried about her," he spoke with shaky eyes.

"She's probably just tired again… partying can do that to you," Sasuke said trying to sound like he didn't care. He hadn't spoken to her since her hospital stay, but he had seen her hanging around the club; since he made it a point to drop by there everyday on his way home.

"I thought so too, but this time is different…" Naruto trailed off, since he couldn't shake the look of her family's faces from his mind.

Sasuke thought a bit before responding, he tried not to care. But he knew all to well, he just couldn't ignore her, "Okay let's go check it out." he agreed as he followed Naruto back to the hospital.

After both men left urgently, Ino slowly walked back to the flower shop; shocked over their mini discussion. Ino didn't even know Sakura was in the hospital in the first place and ever since that first meeting with her. Ino couldn't find the will to visit her friend.

Especially since she was there that night, Sakura had lost her memory; she just like Sasuke felt equally guilty. "Sakura" she said to herself while looking at some of her freshly picked flowers.

"Ca..ncer." Sakura said in disbelief, as she hid her face under her baseball cap; while slumped in a chair. In response to her comment, Tsunade pulled out a scanned image she took of Sakura and carefully placed it on the light up panel.

"Yes...It's a form of Leukemia…You see How the lymph nodes are enlarged here." Tsunade paused after pointing to the image. "I'm sure you've noticed you haven't been feeling well… vomiting, dizziness things like that. With the results of the blood test proving my concern, it looks like the cancer is somewhat far along... However if we go ahead and start you on chemotherapy treatments, and attack it vigorously; we should be able to fight it back." She finished trying to sound positive.

"So... I'm dying right?" Sakura responded coldly.

"Sakura!" her mother said shocked by her response, while her father didn't say a word.

"This kind of cancer is tricky but it's possible to fight back." Tsunade told her trying to give her some hope.  
"Then hurry up and heal me already." Sakura abruptly yelled, as she stood up with tears rolling down her face.

Sakura's mother watching her equally fought back her tears, and Tsunade clenched her hand watching Sakura's pained expression; since she only wished she could heal her like that.

"Maybe if you took better care of yourself, you wouldn't be in this predicament." Sakura's father wrongfully spoke out; obviously having a hard time coping with the situation.

"Well maybe if you treated me better," Sakura snapped back coldly. The pair looked at each other heatedly, before Sakura's father grabbed his coat to leave.

"Wait…" Sakura's mother said, while he walked past her without stopping. Tsunade could only close her eyes, in the midst of the quarrel.

"I can't do this, if she's going to continue to be stubborn than count me out" he yelled even louder before leaving the room.

After their mini fight Sakura's father left the hospital to the dismay of her mother, who instead of going after him decided to stay with her daughter. Following the mini escalation, Tsunade escorted Sakura and her mother to her hospital room.

Once inside Tsunade placed a hand on Sakura's mother's shoulder, "I need you to fill out some paper work, as soon as you can so we can get started. Sakura I'm sending Shizune in a bit she'll get you started on your treatments," she finished while going out the door first.

"Okay Sakura get settled in and I'll be back." her mother said next, while placing her bag down on the floor.

Sakura looked around the room, realizing quickly it was the same one she stayed in prior to being released. She also noticed this time around, the little boy she met earlier wasn't in the room; it was just her all by herself all over again.

Once they were back up to the hospital, Naruto and Sasuke looked around for any signs of Sakura, or her family. Instead of going straight to the front desk; knowing they weren't going to be of any help.

However, Naruto finally thinking outside the box; noticed a particular nurse that always had the hots for Sasuke, like almost every other female.

"Hey Sasuke, she'll probably know something." Naruto said while nudging him slyly. "Naruto are you dumb, what makes you think a nurse is going to tell us anything." He said while checking around.

"Not us maybe but… you she would." He said while staring him down, Sasuke sighed as he already guessed, what Naruto was hinting at. "Fine" he said under his breath; before walking over to the nurse calmly.

"So, I haven't seen you around, what's your name?" He asked the nurse, while brushing his hair to the side.  
"Oh Sasuke, "she replied dropping her things, when she got startled by him. Sasuke using that to his advantage slowly picked up her equipment; while handing them back to her.

The nurse turned cherry red at him suddenly talking to her, before answering his question. "Me…My name is Shiori," she spoke while sneakily unbuttoning the top two buttons of her shirt, in hopes of getting some of his undivided attention.

"How can I help you?" she asked trying her best to be enticing. "There is a pink headed girl, that came in today with her family, what's wrong with her?" he asked pretending not to care too much.  
" Oh yeah that girl, well…me and the other nurses think that she's such a brat. She's getting what she deserves if you ask me," the nurse chuckled while twirling her hair.

Sasuke hearing the comment wanted to mangle the nurse's neck, but he needed to know what she was even talking about; so he pushed on.  
"How do you mean?" he asked next.  
The nurse looked around before leaning in closer to Sasuke to answer, "She's sick, with cancer, it doesn't look good for her." The nurse said under her breath.

"Cancer?" Sasuke thought to himself as his head naturally lowered. "So enough about her, want to go out tonight? I can cook really well." The nurse continued on.

Sasuke's locks briefly covered his eyes, as he gave a smile before answering, "Never… Someone who is uglier on the inside than out, doesn't deserve my time." He said exposing his red and black eyes, to her before walking off.

Naruto watching Sasuke suddenly leave ran after him. Since he left without telling him what had happened, in the brief exchange with the nurse.

"Sakura?" Shizune said as she entered the room with some equipment. "We're going to go ahead and start some IV treatments, you will experience some side effects, but this is all necessary in order for you to get better." Shizune spoke while she started to prep a needle.

"Ugh this is so annoying." Sakura commented while rolling up her sleeve, "Sakura, I know you don't remember me. But we were good friends once, and I'm going to do my best for you to make sure you beat this thing okay." Shizune said with a calm voice.

Sakura looked at Shizune for a second. "Friends again... I really hate that word, don't patronize me," she alleged while she looked away from Shizune; who stuck the needle in her arm. "When can I get out of here?" Sakura asked while removing her hat.

"Well all depends on how you recover, I'm afraid" Shizune answered as she finished setting her up.

Shizune noticed Sakura had looked over at the other bed, so she decided to ease Sakura's mind. "Sho-kun is getting ready for a procedure; he'll be back in a week or so." She said with a grin before leaving the room.

Sakura didn't say anything, After Shizune made that comment. But felt relieved somehow, knowing that the kid is still okay.

Elsewhere, Naruto finally caught up to Sasuke, as he had to get out of the hospital and gather himself with the help of fresh air.

"Sasuke what did the nurse say? What's wrong with her?" Naruto inquired, seeing his face mirror that of her parents, and based on how he acted he knew the news wasn't good.

Sasuke fell to the ground, as he tried to compose himself. "Cancer," he came out and said with a new low tone; Naruto had never heard before.

"C..ancer" Naruto barely managed out, his voice trembling with the threat of losing his teammate again, but this time permanently.

Naruto couldn't think after Sasuke admitted the truth, he automatically felt a stream of warm liquid fall from his eyes and down his cheek. Naruto did cry on occasion, when he was passionate about something; but this time his tears were that of anger. "Why? Why is this happening to her…? This isn't fair dammit" he screamed loud enough, for a few bystanders to hear.

Sasuke suddenly feeling the 2nd stage of anger while Naruto was still stuck in the first stage of denial; got up and ran back into the hospital. Once inside Sasuke feverishly searched; while pushing through people, for the one person who knew about this and the only person that could fix it.

"Tsunade!" Sasuke called out, whilst storming through the hospital; only stopping for a moment when he finally saw her walking down a hallway.  
"Sasuke-kun, this is a hospital watch yourself and your volume." she scolded him ironically just as loud as he had been.  
"Why didn't you tell us she had cancer?" he yelled still unable to keep his volume in check.  
Tsunade sighed as she went back to her paper work. "It's not for you to know that is something between Sakura and her parents," she said while starting to walk off.

Not watching his anger, Sasuke grabbed Tsunade's arm in protest to her walking off. "Tsunade after all me and Sakura's been through, don't you at least agree I should also know what's happening with her." he finally said truthfully what he had wanted to say for some time now.

Tsunade instantly gave him a dangerous look, to which he took the hint; in letting go of the Hokage's arm.

"I did once, but that was before she lost her memories and became a new person... Because I know you and Naruto." she paused while looking over his shoulder. Despite his distress, Naruto followed Sasuke back into the hospital; incase he had to calm his friend down.

"I'll give you a bit of information that I can, Sakura is already in the process of chemotherapy treatments… Cancer takes a massive toll on the body; she will lose a lot of weight and all of her hair, and at this rate… she might even need a bone marrow transplant. In case it comes down to that, I'm already working on finding matches; which is why I asked you both and others for samples. I wanted to be sure that this was in fact cancer, before informing Sakura and her family first; let alone you two."

Tsunade paused to rub her sore eyes, as now both Naruto and Sasuke could see that she was doing everything she could for Sakura. "I will give you some advice, if you feel that you must do something for her to help… Spend time with her, despite that girl not acknowledging anyone, or being nice to them she still needs a friend; especially at this kind of time." She finished.

Once she left them again, Naruto decided to leave first. "Where are you going?" Sasuke asked without turning around. Naruto stopped before answering him. "I'm going to speak with everyone; this might be our last chance we have with her... and I for one am going to spend time with her, no matter what she says you understand." He said with undeniable absolute certainty to his voice.

Hearing his words, Sasuke turned to watch Naruto leave as he wished he had that confidence.

After her first week of treatment, Sakura feels herself already getting tired of her confinements. However, everyday she finds she keeps getting visited by different people; all of which claim to be her friend.

First to visit her was Naruto, who she always thought had an aura of being an idiot based on his actions; then Hinata who didn't speak much, but made great snacks. Next she was visited by Shikamaru who didn't talk much either and Choji who was a big guy who did nothing but talk of food.

Sakura then received a visit from TenTen and Lee whom of which scared her because of his bushy eyebrows; so she had him leave sooner than TenTen. Sai visited her after that and he made her pictures. The only ones not to visit Sakura was Sasuke and Ino, due to them both taking the situation a lot harder than the others were.

The next morning Tsunade woke Sakura up in order for her to check her vitals. "Sakura how are you feeling today?" she asked while examining her.

"A bit sore, here and here" she replied as she was groggy from being woken up so early. "OK, let's get you set up for another round of treatment later today, and I'll check on you again later ok" she said while writing some notes.

Sakura sleepily looked over to see that Sho's was still gone despite the week being up, "Hey... Tsunade was it?" she asked hesitantly.

"...Yes?" she questioningly replied, since she was surprised Sakura used her name, and didn't call her an old hag or stupid. "The little boy... where is he?" she asked quietly.

"Oh Sho-kun, he just finished his procedure this morning, he should be back soon get some rest." Tsunade finished before leaving the room.

Sakura stared over at the empty spot, for a while before getting up; since she couldn't go back to sleep. Sakura decided to go for a walk down the hallway, since she had nothing else better to do.

While Sakura went down a few different hallways, she stopped when she noticed a window. Looking inside Sakura watched, as nurses tended to newborn babies. Watching the babies' movements, Sakura couldn't help or explain why she kept looking at them.

"Oh Sakura there you are?" Shizune said.

Sakura turned to look at her, with a heartbreaking look on her face. "Sakura are you OK?" Shizune asked while walking over to her. "Huh… yeah what did you want?" she asked while, she turned around to watch the babies.

"I have someone who wants to see you." she said with a soft smile.

"UGH look I'm not in the mood for visitors today, tell those guys to come back later." She said speedily.

"I'm afraid it's not them, it's your little friend that wants to see you." she giggled knowing that would get her attention.

"Little friend?" Sakura asked quietly.

Sakura followed Shizune to another side of the hospital, where she was looking through another glass wall. This time, instead of babies she saw Sho laying in a bed as a nurse tended to him, while he vomited.

Once he got everything out, he turned his head to see Sakura staring at him from the window. Seeing her made Sho smile weakly; as he started to wave too her.

Sakura taken back by him smiling despite, him being sick didn't know how to respond. Shizune seeing this waved back, at Sho before nudging Sakura. "See… he wanted to see you... wave back." she instructed.

Sakura still unsure looked at Shizune for a second, before turning and awkwardly waving back to Sho. "Sakura thank you, Sho really is happy to have you as a friend he's wanted one for so long; he really is a sweet little boy." Shizune spoke softly.

While she said that Sakura looked above Sho's bed, to see a picture he had drawn of him and Sakura holding hands. The picture wasn't great but it was enough for Sakura to tell who was who.

"I know Sho is sick, but is his illness bad?" Sakura asked as she placed a hand on the window.

"Yes, he also has Leukemia. We've been surprised with him living this long, but he's a fighter that's for sure." Shizune commented. "Yea he is isn't he?" Sakura found herself saying out loud, while she watched him.

Later that night, Sakura finds herself waking up in the middle of the night, from what turned into a very uncomfortable bed. After tossing and turning unable to sleep, she finally sits up to go to the bathroom.

"Ouch" she said as she had already forgotten the IV was still hooked up to her arm. Sakura scratched her ball of hair, before grabbing her IV bar.

Seeing the hallway empty, Sakura felt herself enjoying the peace and quiet for a change. Almost to the restroom, she felt a strong urge to vomit. Barely making it to the toilet Sakura swung and closed the door in an instant; so she could get rid of the awful fluids coming from her mouth.

After she left the bathroom stall, Sakura slowly washes her face, and hands first; before she started splashing cold water on her face and in her mouth.

Once she finished, Sakura finally got to see her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Seeing herself for the first time in a while, made her stop what she was doing; to really take a good look.

Sakura saw that she was thinner and paler, after she rubbed her face once more. She looked at how disheveled her hair was, and naturally went to run her hands through it; only for her fingers to get tangled in it.

"What?" she said to herself as she pulled out her fingers and a chunk of hair. "What is this?" Sakura started panicking as more and more hair came out.

"AWWW" She screamed as she threw the clumps off of her fingers, Frustrated Sakura takes her fist and punches the bathroom mirror. To her surprise she had more strength than she thought, as she shattered it into several pieces.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading and keep leaving comments, they seriously make me want to post faster. And thank you for the comments you've left: P hopefully I'll answer those questions you have soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

Over the next five days, Sakura makes a special request of not wanting to see any visitors; not even her own mother. Looking out of the hospital window in silence, Sakura could only lay in bed; with a white cap covering up her head.

"Sakura how are you doing now?" a nurse asked while entering her room. Checking her vitals first, the nurse noticed that Sakura didn't answer; as she continued to be in a daze.

Seeing her in this state, the nurse started to clean up her messy area. When she went to grab Sakura's food tray, she noticed it felt just as heavy as when she first brought it. "I see, you haven't eaten again today." she commented after removing the lid revealing the cold food.

"Sakura you need to eat, it'll help keep your strength up." The nurse softly spoke, while she waited to see if she would respond.

"I'm not hungry..." Sakura replied without breaking her gaze from the window. The nurse sighed at her stubbornness, before she grabbed the tray of food; leaving Sakura on her own.

After the nurse left the room, Sakura looked over at her side table; where the nurse had straightened up the magazines her mother had brought for her to read. Slowly sitting up, she grabbed a particular magazine she had purposely avoided looking at; mainly because she couldn't recognize the girl on the cover, as being herself only just a few months back.

"I can't believe this…" she thought to herself, as she emotionally clutched the magazine. Sakura felt her anger amplified; over her circumstances now and the reality of the situation. Having enough of the eye sore, Sakura furiously ripped apart the magazine, destroying all of its contents. After her angry outburst and not feeling any better, Sakura lifted up her hands to catch her face; while she wept in between her fingers.

"Dammit," Tsunade yelled out, while ripping up a piece of paper. "Tsunade-sama, its bad isn't it?" Shizune fearfully asked while clutching her clip board.  
Tsunade took a moment to calm down while rubbing the side of her temples. "Yes… At this rate our chances of losing her jumped another 10% ... Have you received the results from the test?" Tsunade exhaustively asked her assistant.

"Yes, out of all the samples we took…There was only one match..." she replied with hesitation in her response. "Really well that's great who?" she asked puzzled by Shizune's hesitation.

After Sakura had been sulking in bed, she finally came up with a plan to leave the hospital; since she had more than enough of the place. Skillfully Sakura unhooked herself from some medical equipment; to her own surprise, she had already seemed to figure out how everything worked.

Making her way out of her room, Sakura walked down an empty hallway until she reached a pay phone; she had seen when she explored the hospital a few days prior. Since Sakura's phone was still broken, she hadn't been able to contact anyone she normally partied with.

After checking to make sure the coast was clear, she hurriedly started to dial a number; she had on a piece of paper.

_[Ring…Ring]_  
"Hello" a male voice responded.  
"Hey Toshi it's me Sakura," she said while covering her mouth.  
"Hey... where have you been? The club has been lonely without you" Toshi admitted.  
"Well about that look, I need you to come pick me up from the hospital tonight... " Sakura asked while twirling the phone cord around her finger.  
"The hospital? Yeah sure, I'll be there around 11 o'clock. So are we going to take things up a notch," he asked slyly.

"All depends on when you get here…" She finished, hanging up quickly when she heard some nurses walk down the hallway. Swiftly hiding, Sakura waits for them to leave before heading back.

Almost to her room, Sakura finds herself face to face with a blonde haired girl carrying flowers. "Sakura hey it's me Ino...I was just coming to visit you." she said with a nervous smile. Since she finally got the confidence to go up to the hospital. Ino only heard recently of Sakura's prognosis from Naruto, whom along with others convinced her to come and visit despite her reservations.

"Why?" Sakura asked suspicious of the kind gesture.

"... Well cause were friends. Here these are for you," Ino said while holding out some flowers. "I just wanted to make sure you were OK. These are from my parents shop; I thought you might like them."

After looking at the flowers, Sakura tilted her head to the side; as she knocked the flowers from Ino's hands. "I didn't want any visitors today… Besides I hate flowers," She replied as she started to walk past her without saying anything else to her. Ino shocked at what just happened, reacted before thinking.

"What the hell is your problem?" she screamed out furiously at her former friend's rude actions. Sakura stopped before turning around, "Do you want to fight?" Sakura asked while raising an eyebrow. Ino didn't respond; since she knew she couldn't fight her, but it didn't stop her from wanting to; she did feel guilty about the past, but didn't feel she deserved Sakura to do that.

"That's what I thought... Busu[ugly]" Sakura finished while walking back to her room. Ino, hurt and upset by Sakura, looked down at the ruined flowers before kicking them; as she left the hospital in a hurry.

Once outside Ino went for a walk to calm down, she couldn't believe that this was Sakura acting this way. Naruto and the others had warned her, and she had seen for herself a bit of how Sakura had acted; but being face to face with it, was on another level. Especially since they had come to terms with fighting over Sasuke a few years back, she thought that nothing else could break them apart again.

Ino so deep in thought, didn't notice when she bumped into another person. "Oh I'm sorry," she quickly apologized knowing she was 100% at fault.  
"No it's fine... it was my fault, " The girl hurriedly spoke while she smiled back at Ino  
"I got lost, I'm so caught up in this crappy map ... You see I'm not from around here, my name is Rena... What's yours?'' she asked while holding out her hand to initiate a handshake.  
Happy to see a kind gesture; after the not so kind one she received from Sakura, she shook the girl's hand before answering her question. "Ino" she responded before pausing for a second "You say you're not from around here, well maybe I can help. Are you looking for something in particular?" she asked while glancing at her map.  
"Actually I was just looking for a good club to go too tonight and... for an old friend she just moved here." Rena spoke while looking around." Well I really don't go clubbing but I do know one place. Would you like me to show you around too?" Ino asked since she had nothing better else to do; she had planned on spending most of her day with Sakura, but that was out of the question for now. Rena smiled at Ino's request, before answering "That would be great."

Later that night, after most everyone left the hospital for the day; with the exception of a few lazy night nurses. Sakura got up from her bed, to grab a bag she had hidden underneath it. After grabbing her bag, she headed to the nearby bathroom. Hurriedly changing into her outfit, Sakura left the bathroom stall to look at herself in the newly fixed mirror.

Sakura pulling out some make-up, stopped when she started to fill pretty dizzy and nauseous. Since her treatments took a toll on her body, and she still hadn't eaten properly and she was feeling worse as the day went on. Finishing Applying a heavy amount of make-up, trying her best to cover up the dark circles under her eyes and bad complexion. Sakura goes through the rest of her bag, only stopping when she found a wig she kept from one of her recent photo-shoots.

After looking at her reflection one last time, Sakura reluctantly removed the white cap she had worn like a shield. Hesitantly looking at her head for only a brief moment, she hurriedly placed the wig on to cover it up. Finished getting ready, Sakura pulled out a bottle of pain medication; she had hidden away in her bag.

**[SAKURA FLASHBACK]**

On the way back to her room after her encounter with Ino. Sakura noticed two nurses talking among themselves, while they fixed medicine cups for the patients. Seeing that their attention was more on gossiping then on their job, Sakura walks by grabbing a bottle without them suspecting.

**[END FLASHBACK]**

After she took some medicine, she placed her empty bag under the sink table and headed out to wait for Toshi; to come pick her up. Once Toshi pulled up to the hospital to pick Sakura up, he watched her sluggishly get into his vehicle.

"Hey are you alright?" Toshi asked as she struggled to buckle her seat-belt. "Baka [Idiot] I'm fine, let's get out of here." she said while keeping an eye out for someone to realize she was missing.

"So what did they keep you in for?" Toshi asked next as he started to drive. "Nothing serious just some tests per my mother's request," Sakura replied. "Oh...I see your hair? It looks different." He said noticing the different color; instead of the light pink it was a dark red.

"Oh this, yeah I decided to go for something different," Sakura replied as she didn't want to admit, why she was wearing a wig."Can you stop asking me questions," she asked next, so Toshi could turn and pay attention to the road.

Arriving to the normally packed club, Toshi and Sakura made their way over to an empty table. As soon as Sakura sat down, she quickly grabbed her head; feeling the dizziness and upset stomach returning. "SO... you still want that drink?" Toshi reluctantly asked seeing her act so strange and looking pretty pale despite her wearing heavy make-up. "Yeah the same one you made me the night we met." Sakura answered as she played off not feeling well.

Shortly after Sakura and Toshi had arrived, Ino and Rena walked into the club as well. "Wow you're right Ino this is a pretty nice club... and you've never came inside before." Rena asked while looking around.

"No I'm not much of a club goer," she admitted while she nervously stuck to Rena's side since Rena made her dress up in a body revealing outfit similar to the style Sakura had recently adopted. "Well will have to change that girly," Rena shouted to be heard over the music; as she grabbed Ino's arm, to lead her to the dance floor.

"Come on dance" Rena shouted even louder as she started to shake her body to the beat of the music. Watching her throw her arms up in the air; drawing attention to herself and seeing Rena having fun, Ino decided to join in as she started dancing next to Rena.

While finding herself starting to have a good time, Ino starts letting loose and dancing on her own; when she turned to dance back to back with Rena she suddenly stopped when she noticed a girl coughing loudly at a table. "What's wrong?" Rena asked after she watched Ino suddenly stop dancing.

Looking in the direction, taking Ino's attention Rena smiled when she saw none other than Sakura, sitting at the table. "Oh i see," Rena thought to herself with an extremely devilish grin. Rena hurried over to Sakura, while Ino baffled watched from the dance floor.

"Here is your drink," Toshi said while handing Sakura her beverage. "Sakura is that you?" Rena asked while walking up to her. Sakura seeing the girl, let out a purposely loud sigh before answering her. "Oh Rena wow you haven't changed at all pity... You could have at least lost some of that baby fat" Sakura rudely commented while grabbing her drink to soak her dry throat.

Laughing at her comment, Rena placed her elbows on Sakura's table to get a good look at her face. "Sakura i might not have changed, but you really have...wow you really look awful." Rena said with a smirk. Ino seeing the two talk to each other like they knew each other, decided to walk over.

"Sakura, why are you here?" Ino interrupted worried about her friend. Sakura angry at Ino possibly blowing her cover, decided to respond to her first. "It's none of your business," she harshly spat out as she took another sip of her drink. "Who is this?" Rena asked while walking over to Toshi. "Aren't you sexy," she said to him, while glancing back at Sakura.

"Leave this old hag and come dance with me." Rena said next loudly for Sakura to hear, while she pulled him in the direction of the dance floor.

Sakura watched Rena start to dance with Toshi, even going as far as wrapping one of her legs around his waist. Normally Sakura wouldn't let this type of purposeful retaliation bother her, but since Toshi was the only person Sakura could get things out of; she felt furious over Rena's obvious antics.

Sakura having enough swiftly grabbed what was left from her drink, as she staggeringly got up to walk over to Rena. Getting in her way, Ino stopped Sakura while trying to talk some sense into her. "Look Sakura... you should go back to the hospital, with your condition you shouldn't be here." Ino said with concern in her voice.

"Get out of my way." Sakura growled, as now Rena was dry humping Toshi. "Sakura" Ino kept pushing as she cut her off once again.

Annoyed by her, Sakura took the drink she had in her hand and threw the liquid beverage into Ino's face. Shocked by the gesture, Ino felt a fury she had never imagined; as this girl now could never be the friend she once cared deeply for.

Without Ino stopping her, Sakura made her way to the floor as she reached Rena and Toshi. Toshi turning to see Sakura, watched as she grabbed Rena's hair initiating a fight.

As the two girls scratched at each other, Toshi pulled Sakura away trying to calm her down; while another guy stepped in to grab Rena and do the same. "Hey what's gotten into you?" Toshi asked while shaking her. Sakura realizing what had just happened, wanted nothing more than to leave the club. "Nothing, let's go I actually feel like doing it today If you like." she said while fixing her dress and wobbling a bit more than before.

"I don't know Sakura, you don't look so well." Toshi said as she, stumbled even more. Rena pissed at Sakura for starting with her, broke the grip from the male stranger holding her. Rena ran over to return the earlier favor Sakura did by grabbing Sakura's hair, but instead of just pulling it she yanked off her wig sending her falling to the ground.

After Rena let go of the wig, the whole room including Toshi watched Sakura lay on the ground. On the floor in shock, Sakura felt the air hit her scalp as she was now faced with reality, of her true-self fully exposed; Sakura had nothing now covering up her practically bald head with only a few pieces of hair left.

Sakura not knowing what else to do, instinctively covered her head with her hands as she felt her mascara start to run down her cheeks; once she quickly got herself up from the ground. Sakura started to run as fast as she could out of the club. Ino whom had witnessed the event, decided not to help her; since she no longer cared what happened to this Sakura.

As Sakura ran out crying, she immediately noticed things kept getting worse for her. Not only had it started to rain heavily outside, but she had forgotten her purse at the club; that contained some spare medicine in it, that she needed since her meds had worn off.

Elsewhere, Sasuke holding a black umbrella hurried up and finished buying the rest of his groceries. Seeing as the rain was pouring extremely hard he quickly started to head back for home without getting everything drenched.

On his way home Sasuke walked past a loud booming club; he always found himself walking by the club on his way home, in some hopes of seeing Sakura and making sure she was OK. noticing a lone shoe on the ground Sasuke sighed over how crazy people seem to get when they drink and party too much.

Ignoring it he kept going only to find a duplicate shoe lying just a few feet from the other one. Instead of ignoring it, this time Sasuke stopped to check out the shoe only to find its owner from the corner of his eye; not far off.

Sasuke found, a girl lying on the ground in a pool of water, as she seemed to be unconscious. "Hey hang on" he shouted as he ran over to her after dropping his groceries, pulling her out of the water puddle and looking closely. Sasuke noticed the girl was practically bald, as he started to turn her over; shock slapped his face harder than any brick, as he couldn't believe his eyes. "Sakura No!" he screamed as he dropped his umbrella to pick her up.

"Sakura, hang on." He continued as he slapped her face gently to wake her up. He noticed she was still alive; since her eyes were slightly open, but she was obviously unconscious since she could only groan.

Sasuke pulled off his jacket to wrap around her body and head, as he picked her up and hurried her back to the hospital.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

"Did I die…?"

**_[BEEP… BEEP]_**

"…No not yet"

Slowly opening her eyes Sakura finally came to, after feeling a warm beam of sun on her face. Since she recognized the scenery out of a familiar window. Sakura speedily realized she was now back at the hospital in her old room. Slowly stirring around, with every movement she felt her body hurt more than she ever thought possible. Once Sakura turned her head to look around, she couldn't help but notice something warm on her hand.

When she looked down she noticed the warmth came from someone holding her hand. When she looked to see who it belonged to, she noticed the black-haired male.

Sakura surprised by the gesture, tried to pull her weak hand away from his tight grip."Hey..." she started to say before she stopped to see that he was fast asleep beside her bed side.

"Why… Him again?" She thought, as she found herself studying his surprisingly sweet sleeping face. Feeling her heart flutter, Sakura kept staring at him; until a familiar voice interrupted her.

"He's been here since you've been back… he hasn't left your side the whole time." the voice commented, noticing Sakura had been looking hard at him.

Knowing the voice all to well, Sakura hurriedly looked up to see none other than Sho smiling at her. Sakura was speechless to find him finally back in their room.

"Ne, Sakura are you OK?" Sho asked as he had stopped drawling, when he noticed she was awake.

"Um," Sakura nodded as she tried to sit up. "Ouch" she said next as her body felt like she was hit by a mack truck.

When she was able to sit up in her bed, Sakura naturally went to put a hand in her hair only to realize she felt the naked skin instead. Embarrassed Sakura reached over to grab her white cap at her table side.

Feeling parched, Sakura grabbed the pager next. "Yes" the voice said over an intercom "Can I get some water?" Sakura asked as her voice was hard to make out due to it being dry and scratchy.

"Yes one moment," the voice said replied.

Watching Sakura take of the tubes she had in her nose and seemingly almost back to normal, Sho started drawling again, "Sakura I like him. He's a really good friend." Sho pointed out to her.

Sakura looking at Sho for a moment started to snicker before commenting. "Really and how would you know, remember I'm your first friend." She said while rubbing her eyes.

"Because he saved you," Sho said with a smile.

"Saved me?" she repeated back confused. Just then Sakura recalled what had happened at the club, she couldn't believe she had lost her cool and acted like that also her secret was exposed about her well-being.

Feeling depressed over the facts she had almost forgotten, she heard a soft knock at the door.

"Can I come in?" Tsunade asked as she had a glass of water, she came in to check on Sakura personally.

"Here," she said while handing her the drink. "Sakura..." she started to say but noticed a change in her face. As she just stared into the water. "Hey Sho-kun, it's about time for your lunch." Tsunade said as she paged another nurse. Once the nurse arrived she helped Sho into his wheelchair before leaving the room.

"Bye Sakura see you later." He waved as the nurse asked him what he was in the mood to eat. Once the two left and Sakura was now alone with Tsunade and a sleeping Sasuke. Tsunade continued what she starting to say.

"Sakura look I know you're going through a lot, I can't even begin to understand. You have a lot to take in…But just know we here and especially me are doing our best for you. But we need you to do the same. Things in truth aren't looking good, so no more games… going out like that and jeopardizing your health isn't going to help you or anyone else." She scolded while looking at a sleeping Sasuke.

"I'll be back a little later to set you up for another round of treatments, rest and think about what I said." She finished, shortly before leaving her alone with Sasuke.

Sakura took a sip of water, as she took a second to taken in Tsunade's comments. Looking back at Sasuke's face she suddenly recalled that she had seen his face when she was going in and out of consciousness.

Sakura closely watched Sasuke stir out of sleep as he finally woke up. "…Sakura," He said hoarsely as his ebony eyes locked onto her face. "Sakura! are you OK?"He asked next almost jumping out of his sleep.

"Yes," she replied in a softer tone, that he hadn't heard in a long time.

"T..Thank you… for saving me." Sakura said quietly as she felt another odd blush come over her pale cheeks. Sasuke was almost speechless; as he wasn't sure he heard what he thought he heard.

"Um…" he replied as he grabbed the cup of water from her hands. "Look, I don't know what happened that made you want to go out... but if you need a friend or just someone to talk to I'm here and..." Sasuke started to say, as he tried to give her a better outlet for any loneliness she might be feeling.

"I…Look there is something I need to tell you… it's about well before you moved here…" Sasuke started to say before he was interrupted.

"…Sasuke right?" Sakura asked quietly while avoiding his gaze. Sasuke stopped once she said his name. He felt an odd surge run through his body, just hearing her say his name again.

"Can I be alone for a little while," she asked while staring at her fingers. Sasuke didn't want to answer her request, since he didn't want to leave her side; especially after what had happened.

"Sakura, I want to be respectful but I don't know if you should be alone right now." He tried to say with the hopes of changing her mind.

"It…It's just for a little while, I'd like to be by myself." Sakura said while turning around trying her best to give him a smile.

**[FLASHBACK]**

"Sakura I like him. He's a really good friend." Sho pointed out to her.

"Really and how would you know, remember I'm your first friend." Sakura asked Sho while rubbing her eyes.

"Because he saved you," Sho said with a smile.

"Saved me?" she repeated back confused.

**[END FLASHBACK]**

"I would actually like for you to come back later ...OK?" she spoke with her continued soften voice.

Sasuke feeling reluctant, slowly stood up after he grabbed his coat. Once he went to grab the door knob, Sakura suddenly stopped him. "Sasuke, if you like... you can come back tomorrow and I'll here what you had to say." She said while looking to the side.

Sasuke eyes shook at her old kindness seeping through her hard exterior. Closing his eyes for a second, Sasuke gives her a genuine smile before responding. "OK, get some rest Sakura ..." he said while leaving the room.

Once Sasuke made his way out the door, he saw a hand wave him over.

"Sasuke can I speak with you in private" Tsunade asked as she had waited for him to finally leave the room. Sasuke nodded before following the Hokage, as they went behind the door of a vacant room.

"What do you plan to do?" Tsunade asked him directly. "What do you mean?" he replied back confused by her sudden question.

"I heard your conversation with Sakura" Tsunade admitted, when she pulled out the intercom device; Sakura had forgotten to turn off after she requested some water.

"I had a feeling at some point you or Naruto were planning on speaking with Sakura about her past. But I didn't think you would actually try to do it now. Am I correct in assuming so?" Tsunade asked while placing a paper she had onto a table.

Sasuke was quite for a minute, before he responded. "Yes… I don't want her to go on not knowing who she is and who I am or... She deserves to know even if she hates me. It's my fault she lost her memory in the first place." Sasuke admitted while staring at the ground.

Tsunade looked at him for a few minutes, before she let out a loud sigh. "Sasuke have you really thought it over? What this kind of information can do to her?" Tsunade asked while she waited for his response.

Sasuke felt angered by the question, Tsunade asked especially after he thought he had already explained himself.

"You just don't understand," he spoke while his hands started to shake. "I can't let her die without knowing who she used to be." He repeated.

"Sasuke, I understand you love her but… This cancer is dangerous; it will probably kill her if there are anymore mistakes or mishaps. What you witnessed last night was her breaking down; just from being in a place she doesn't know… What do you think would happen if she really knew the truth about herself and what she lost? At this rate she's not strong enough to handle that truth anymore… In fact it would probably kill her faster."

After hearing Tsunade herself make that statement, Sasuke feels the pit of his stomach twist into knots; at almost revealing the truth to her without thinking about how she would physically and emotionally react to the news.

"So I suggest you and everyone forget trying to make her remember forever." Tsunade paused while handing Sasuke the paper she briefly sat down. "Here?"

"What is this?" he replied while looking at the paper. "Since, I know you feel you can't save her, it looks like you are going to be the only one who can… You were a match to be a donor. If and when the time comes you might be the one thing that will save her." Tsunade said while walking off.

Sasuke was speechless looking at the paper.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Sorry I was half asleep when I posted this chapter, there were a lot of errors I've fixed the major ones and I'll probably make a few changes here and there. Once again sorry about that it didn't register that words were literally missing in this. lol_**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Shortly after Tsunade spoke with Sasuke, she went back to finish up with Sakura's treatments for the day. While she checked her for any changes or fluctuations, Sakura found herself coughing hard, as she felt a familiar occurrence of awful fluid come up.

Quickly stopping her examination, Tsunade grabbed something for Sakura to throw up into; as she simultaneously patted on her back. "Sakura you alright now?" she asked while rubbing circles on her back.

"Ye…ah" she answered, while wiping her bottom lip. "OK just take it easy you're all done for today" she said next while handing her a clean towel, before going over to check Sho's side.

Since Sho's mother was in the room, Tsunade had her help with some of her inspection. "OK Sho-kun all done," Tsunade finished before she shortly left the room with her paper work. After Tsunade had left, Sakura exhaustedly laid back in bed; trying to collect herself after her sick spell.

Once Sasuke made it home from the hospital, he carefully looked over the paper document Tsunade had given him. After reading it over and over carefully, Sasuke sat down for a while as he felt a horrible pressure of being the ultimate one in charge now of Sakura's life. Knowing that he almost messed up earlier, when he tried to reveal the truth to her; he quickly decides to make a few phone calls to all the others.

"OK Sho-kun… I'll be back tomorrow get some rest." Sho's mother finally said after she finished reading him a story. "…Mama about earlier… can we?" he hesitantly asked while she got her things together. "Sho… I've told you that's impossible please don't ask again" she scolded him while she pulled up her purse. Hearing her yell at the kid, made Sakura unexplainably pissed over her being so uptight; even though she didn't know what she was opposing. Sho was a good kid, whom was sick he didn't deserve to be told no.

Elsewhere, Ino goes to answer her ringing cell phone, only for her to hear her door being knocked on first. "Hello?" she said quickly answering it without having any idea of who could be coming over to her house this late at night.

"Hey Ino it's me Rena…I brought you a present" she said while holding up a bottle. "Hey what are you doing here so late?" Ino asked after she hurried Rena into her house, before she woke up her parents.

"Oh sorry, it's just I hadn't seen you since you left the club suddenly and I wanted to apologize about acting like that... It's just... I'm just so distraught over Sakura acting that way." Rena continued as she pretended to wipe away a fake tear. "Come on have a few drinks with me." She said next while holding up the bottle in hopes of tempting Ino.

Ino sighed as she invited Rena up to her room, after closing her bedroom door; Ino watches as Rena starts pouring her a lot to drink. Ino wasn't big on drinking, especially since she was underage, but after the events transpiring with Sakura; she really needed something strong to take her mind off of it.

Trying her best to sleep off her upset stomach, Sakura couldn't ignore the sniffling, coming from the other side of the room; annoyed and not feeling well Sakura turned her head to look across the room.

"Hey quite down over there I'm trying to sleep" she said to her roommate, Sho looked at her with a sad teary face, as he tried his best to stop crying. Seeing him in distress and weak from her earlier exertion, Sakura little by little got up from her bed to slowly walk over to the boy.

"What's wrong...? There's never anything wrong with you" she tried to say to cheer him up. Sho didn't say anything as he looked down. Not knowing what else to do, Sakura sighed before getting into the hospital bed with Sho.

Sho surprised by Sakura suddenly getting in beside him. Watched her lay her head next to his as they both start looking at the ceiling; Sakura asked once again. "So what's up? You can tell me… We're friends aren't we?" Sho sniffled once more, as he pulled out a piece of paper he kept in a drawer. Sakura confused took the paper from him, and looked to see that it was a picture of kids playing in a park.

"I've always wanted to go to one but…" Sho said in the mist of crying, Sakura looked at the boy before she handed back the paper. "Really is that all," she asked while sitting up.

"Yea mama says no…" he admitted sadly. Sakura feeling bad for him patted him on the head, "Get some rest OK, you'll feel better tomorrow" she said next, while going back over to her bed.

"K" Sho could only reply half heartedly as he turned to put the picture back in his drawer before trying to go to sleep.

After Rena had gotten Ino pretty drunk, she started asking her different questions. "Uh that's hilarious Ino, so what do you think about Sakura?" Rena asked while swishing her drink around.

"...Well Sakura and I were best friends; I helped her out when people use to make fun of her big forehead." Ino said before laughing finding herself reminiscing about the past.

"She certainly does have a big forehead, "Rena commented before taking a sip of her drink."So what happened?" she asked curiously needing to find out.

"Well, it started over a guy," Ino paused as she took a big sigh "Sasuke… he is the hottest guy I've seen anywhere. He's strong mysterious and everyone wanted him. Luckily for Sakura they were put on a team together and well long story short she got the guy." Ino said before finishing off her drink.  
"Huh?... I see, but Ino what I don't get is why now they aren't together" Rena probed further. "Oh now? Well there was an incident, and..." Ino stopped before realizing she spoken way too much.

"Incident? Like what?" Rena said quickly as she got closer to Ino's face wanting to know the information badly. "Well its personal, we don't talk about it, "she finished saying as she placed her empty glass down on her table. Hearing her cell phone, ringing again; Rena stops Ino whom was trying to answer it.

"Ino come on, you can tell me I promise I won't tell anyone cross my heart" Rena pleaded while reaching for the wine bottle. "Besides we're friends now... Aren't we?" she said slyly while keeping eye contact with Ino.  
Ino waited a second to think it over. "Besides she treated you like dirt, why not give up some dirt on her." Rena said next while pouring Ino another drink.

Having the last drink already taking her over the edge, of rational thinking; Ino shrugged her shoulders. Before she looked at Rena, "OK so here's what happened..."

Early the next morning, Sho is taken by a nurse to go through his daily physical. Not long after he'd gone, Sakura received a visitor.  
"Hey "Sasuke said while opening the door, Sakura hurriedly waved at him to come over. Sasuke hurriedly made his way over to Sakura's side to sit. "So you wanted me to come early… Are you alright?" Sasuke asked thinking that there was something wrong.

**[SAKURA FLASHBACK]**

Once Sho finally cried himself to sleep, Sakura once again got up to quietly leave the room; going back to the pay phone she had used earlier to contact Toshi. Sakura began dialing a number.

"H…ello" the voice said obviously half asleep.

"Hey it's me Sakura…Can you come by early tomorrow morning." She asked while she nervously waited for a reply.

"Sakura...yea…sure"  
**[END FLASHBACK]**

Sasuke was surprised to receive a phone call from Sakura, since after the incident happened; he made it a point to leave his number with her, just in case she needed someone to speak with.

"Thanks for coming so early." Sakura paused. "Oh first, what was it you were going to tell me yesterday?" she asked next.

Sasuke remembering what Tsunade said before decided on dropping the subject all together. He made a point to call Naruto and the others, when he got home to make sure they don't say anything to Sakura about it as well all except for Ino he had tried twice to get a hold of her. "Oh that… well it was nothing."

"O...H" Sakura said in a disappointed tone, "Sasuke… I'm not very good at this friend thing…Sorry" Sakura admitted as she clutched a paper. "I do need a favor from you" Sakura asked while she handed, Sasuke the piece of paper. "What is this?" he asked before looking at it.

Feeling anxious, Sakura took a big gulp before answering Sasuke's question."Sho he's never been anywhere other than a hospital… Do you know where there is a nearby park?" she asked impatiently waiting for his response. "I do but… "Sasuke paused as he wasn't sure about either Sho or her being out of the hospital.

Watching him hesitate, Sakura quickly defended her reasoning. "Sasuke please, I'm not trying to run off I promise... That little boy wants nothing more in this world than to go to the park and he can't... Will…. Will you help me?" Sakura asked while staring the Uchiha down.

Sasuke looked at the image, before looking back at Sakura. "It's not just that Sakura, I mean that boy isn't our…" Sasuke stopped as he felt a horrible sensation in his stomach. Taking an extremely deep breath, Sasuke looked at the seriousness coming from Sakura's face before answering her.

"OK" he agreed. Overly relieved Sakura tells Sasuke her plan, while they waited for Sho to return.

As soon as Sho was back he noticed Sasuke pulling out his wheelchair. "Huh?" Sho gave a questioned look at Sasuke, who motioned for him to get in.

"Come on, we don't have much time." Sakura said next as she grabbed his shoes. Sho seeing Sakura wink at him, decided to jump into the chair; as they sneakily made their way out of the hospital.

After feeling the cool air on his face, Sho knew he was outside but since Sakura made him cover his eyes he wasn't sure where he was going.

Once the wheelchair stopped, Sho heard Sakura's voice. "OK open them." She demanded, as it took him a second to see anything other than white. Once Sho's vision adjusted, he was shocked seeing he was really at a park. Watching kids run around and play like in the picture, Sho quickly looked back to Sakura and Sasuke. "What are you waiting for go ahead" Sakura motioned as Sasuke locked his wheelchair; Sho smiled as he got up to go play starting with the slide.

Sitting on a nearby bench, Sakura watches Sho play. "Thanks Sasuke." She found herself saying while smiling just watching Sho play, "…he really needed this." Sasuke didn't respond as he was busy looking at Sakura instead of Sho. "What's the matter" Sakura suddenly asked while turning to see Sasuke just staring at her.

"…Nothing" he replied with a grin, Hearing some familiar music play in the background. Sasuke hurried off to catch a little truck going by. When Sho ran back to Sakura, he stopped while catching his breath. "Sakura did you see me on the slide?" he shouted unable to contain his excitement.

Sakura laughed at him, being such a kid despite him seemingly always acting older than his age. "Here you two" Sasuke said next, while handing them both some ice cream. "Thanks Sasuke," Sho shouted again as he sat on the bench, to eat the cold dessert.

Sakura looked at the ice cream for a bit, before Sasuke finished taking a lick of his. "What's wrong?" he asked seeing her not partake in the dessert.  
"It's nothing really but how did you know I liked this flavor?" Sakura asked curiously; Sasuke blushed a bit before answering, "I just guessed that's all" he said while looking down.

Sakura watching his expression, looked back at the ice cream before taking a few licks; trying to catch some that started to drip on her hand.

"Good Sho-kun? Sasuke asked seeing Sho almost eat the whole thing. "Um" he replied happily, since his face showed that he got more on it then in his mouth; Sakura grinned seeing him so carefree.

After being at the park for an hour or two the trio made their way back to the hospital. When they finally had gotten back into the room; Sakura, Sasuke, and Sho noticed Tsunade Shizune and Sho's mother waiting for them.

"Sho" his mother shouted, as she wrapped her arms around him. "Where have you been mama's been sick and worried about you" she yelled while shaking him.  
"Mama I'm fine we went to the park it was so much fun." he said with a smile trying to reassure her that he was more than fine.

"What?" his mother protested as she looked up at Sakura and Sasuke.

_**[Slap]**_

"How dare you take him out of this hospital, he is a sick little boy I don't care if you don't care for your own life but don't jeopardize my son… you hear me." Sho's mother screamed after hitting Sakura in the face.

"Hey" Sasuke yelled back, as he got in front of Sakura quickly. Seeing things escalate Tsunade quickly butted in. "Please don't strike my patient, let me handle this." While Tsunade calmed down Sho's mother, Sakura placed a hand on her cheek, before she said anything.

"You're stupid" she said under her breath. "What?" Sho's mother asked in disbelief as she felt angered.

"You heard me, just because he's sick doesn't mean you should shelter him from any chance of fun... I watched him at the park; he looked like just a normal boy without a worry in the world. I even think he forgot himself that he was sick. Don't you think his happiness is the most important?" Sakura preached as she pushed Sasuke aside to look into Sho's mothers eyes closely.

Sasuke, Tsunade, and Shizune were shocked, as they couldn't believe how much Sakura had changed recently in terms of showing compassion for someone other than herself.

Sho's mother was stunned by Sakura's words, as she looked back at Sho whom was scared to choose a side. "Tsunade-Sama ... I want Sho to be moved to another room immediately and I want you to make sure she doesn't have anymore contact with him." his mother demanded as she grabbed Sho's hand.

After Sho gave Sakura, a saddened look he left the room behind his overbearing mother. Shizune eyed Tsunade, before quickly following suit to go after Sho's mother; in hopes of calming her down.

"Are you going to yell at me to?" Sakura asked Tsunade as she looked over to her. Tsunade looked back at Sakura for a while, before a smirk crept over her face. "Why…I would have done the same thing." she admitted before leaving the room after Sho's mother.

Once the room was quite, Sakura sat down as she felt herself suddenly get weaker. "Sakura" Sasuke said while he sat beside her, slowly he put his hand to her bruised cheek."You OK?"

"...It was worth it, even if he had one good day." she admitted while she went to lie down on her bed with her back turned towards Sasuke.

"Well I guess I'll leave you now so you can get some rest."Sasuke instinctively said as he turned to walk away. "Sasuke wait…" she hesitantly spoke."Um?" he replied unsure of what she wanted of him now. "Can you...I mean will you lay with me for a while?" Sakura asked even surprised by her odd request.

Sasuke taken back by the request slowly walked over and took off his shoes first; before lying in the hospital bed, wrapping his arms around Sakura. "Like this?" he asked making sure not to cross any boundaries with her.

"Yes ... Thanks" Sakura admitted as a tear fell from her eye, "Can I tell you something?" Sakura asked next as she looked at the wall. "Un" Sasuke grunted as he held her. "I can't explain it but I feel really relaxed with you around… Will you stay with me like this until I fall asleep?" she said as she started to close her eyes. "Sak…ura of course." He replied while holding her a little tighter; since he secretly didn't want to let go.

[Beep] [Beep] [Beep]

Waking up to an alarm, Sakura hurried to turn it off. "I don't remember setting this" she said to herself before she noticed Sasuke had already left. When she sat up, she found a note beside her.

**_Note:_**

**_Sakura, I set your alarm can you meet me on the roof top around 5 a.m. - it's important._**

Looking at the time, Sakura noticed it was 10 minutes until 5. Sakura fumed before she got up to put her robe on; since the hospital was quite she easily made it to the rooftop. Once she opened the door, she found Sho sitting in a wheelchair along with Sasuke as the two had talked.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked confused by the two being up there."Nothing I was just leaving" Sasuke smiled, as he left Sakura with Sho.

Sho waved at Sakura, as she slowly walked over to him. "Sakura sorry about mama, she gets like that but I wouldn't take that back for the world …It was so much fun thank you." Sho said as he looked at the diminishing stars.

"I'm glad you had fun, I want to thank you Sho" Sakura admitted while looking at the sky as well. The two talked for some time, before Sho stopped to point out at the sunrise.

"I wanted us both to watch it together." He smiled as he continued. "I've never seen one before have you Sakura?" He asked next.

Sakura was silent for a moment, having to think if she really ever had. Only getting blackness when she tried to think back, she sighed before answering. "I don't remember if I have, but this is a first that I can remember." She said happily as they watched the sun break from its hiding spot.

"This is great" Sho shouted from the top of his lungs. "Sakura, are you ever going to get married and have kids?" Sho asked almost out of nowhere.

Sakura taken back by the question, hurriedly answered. "No, being around you is enough for kids, and I don't plan on getting married." she said laughingly.

"Oh," Sho said disappointed. "When I grow up, I want to marry someone as nice and pretty as you," he said while leaning on her.

"Impossible," Sakura said as she looked down at him. "You deserve someone much better, but I guess she can be as pretty as me." Sakura joked while she leaned back on him.

"Sakura" Sho asked quietly. "Um'' she responded."If you ever do get married or have kids, will you name one of them after me." Sho asked next.

"Huh? ... Oh fine I guess Sho is a good name." Sakura responded before standing up "Come on let's get you back inside, before your mother freaks out again" Sakura teased as Sho got in his chair.

Once Sakura dropped him off by his new room, Sho looked at Sakura as he reached his arms out for a hug. Sakura hesitated a bit, as she bent down, Sho hugs Sakura tightly. "Thank you Sakura, thanks for being my friend." he said quietly, "Sure... I'll see ya later," she replied while slowly pulling away from him to leave.

Tired from getting up so early, Sakura gets to her room and heads back to sleep but not before smiling over knowing that doing something for someone could make them so happy and her own self.

After sleeping for a few hours, Sakura hears a lot of noise and motion that wakes her up. "Hum" she moaned as she looked around to see her room door close. Sakura instinctively stretched her arms out; as she checked the time first. "5 p.m. already?"

Looking over to the other side of the room, she quickly noticed Sho's things had already been removed from the room. Suddenly watching the door opened to her room again, she watched a nurse role in an empty bed beside her. "Hey," Sakura said softly still trying to wake up.

"So...Sho's mother finally moved all of his stuff?" she asked while rubbing her eye.

The nurse fixed up the bed before responding, "Yes… Poor Sho-kun passed away this morning. He fought his little heart out but I'm afraid he didn't make it." The nurse said as she tried to hold back tears.

"He… died?" Sakura said to herself as she sat there in her bed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

**[FLASHBACK]**  
" … Poor Sho-kun passed away this morning. He fought his little heart out but I'm afraid he didn't make it." A nurse said as she tried to hold back tears.

"He… died?" Sakura said to herself as she sat there in her bed.  
**[END FLASHBACK]**

After hearing about Sho suddenly passing away, Sakura couldn't fully comprehend the idea of the little boy actually not being around anymore.

**[SAKURA FLASHBACK]**

"Ne, Sakura you're lucky to have friends." Sho said while walking beside her.

"Friends?" Sakura questioned. "That came to visit you today." Sho pointed out. "Since I've always been in the hospital, I don't have any." Sho admitted while looking at the floor.

"Huh… friends, you want some?" she asked the boy. "Yes" he replied again.

"Well friends aren't that big of a deal," Sakura said while opening the door to their room.

"But I want some…." Sho wined as he looked up to Sakura. "Ah Sakura-chan will you be my friend?" he asked now giving her puppy dog eyes.

Sakura was quite, since she was still shocked that he asked her of all people. "Fine alright," she finally said.

"Really… Yeah a friend," Sho shouted as he jumped around.

"Sakura… Thank you."

**[END FLASHBACK]**

Finding herself strangely feeling numb, Sakura sits in her bed while blankly staring at her broken cell phone. Clenching her phone tightly, Sakura recalls that she was messing with it the day that she first met Sho.

"...Sho" she said to herself while she started to mess with some of the broken components. Sakura found herself in a very different place than she had ever been in before. She for once didn't know how to react. In one sense she didn't want to feel anything, yet she was feeling everything but instead of angrily lashing out like she had become accustomed to. Sakura just sat there dwelling in her mind over how her life has turned out thus far trying to figure out what went wrong.

"Sakura?" Shizune said shortly after knocking on the door. Sakura didn't reply as she kept looking at her phone, deep in thought. Shizune wiping away a few tears slowly walked over to her.

"Sakura here this is for you... Sho wanted you to have this… If there is anything you need me to do for you let me know OK?" she asked while she got closer to her.

Seeing Sakura still in a shock and not responding to the question, Shizune carefully placed the object in her lap. Focusing on Sakura, Shizune noticed how much thinner she had been looking recently and how pale she became.

"Sak…" She started to say before she suddenly turned to leave the room. Once she shut the door, she fell to the floor; as she couldn't hold back her tears anymore that came over losing Sho and possibly losing Sakura soon the same way.

Elsewhere, Ino finally feels better from a horribly long hang over she received from drinking too much with Rena. She couldn't remember the last time she drank half as much as she did. Since she still lived with her parents, she had to play as if she had the flu; so they wouldn't get suspicious about her being so sick out of nowhere.

After she cleaned her room, Ino noticed her cell phone under her bed. "What in the world, how did my phone end up there?" she asked herself before remembering, that it had rung on two different occasions that night; which she missed.

"I bet Choji was calling again," Ino said while seeing the two missed calls. After Ino flipped open her phone, she noticed the two missed calls came from Uchiha Sasuke instead. Staring at her phone, Ino felt a knot in her stomach at him calling her out of the blue. "Maybe oh no maybe, he knows" Ino thought next, when she wondered if Sasuke found out what happened at the club and that she didn't help Sakura after she humiliated herself.

Ino took a deep breath, before she pulled up her voice mail to take a listen to it.

_"You have one new message…"  
"Hey Ino it's me Sasuke… Look I'm calling because Sakura's condition has worsened… and speaking with Tsunade, I've decided to forget telling Sakura about what happened to her... I want this to be clear to everyone, that no one else needs to say anything to Sakura about it anymore… and if you feel that you can't do that then just know you'll be killing her if you do. And if it comes to that I'll personally kill you or anyone else that does… Sorry for the harsh words, anyway I'll try to call again later… Bye."_

After listening to the chilling voice mail Ino's heart sinks, Recalling bits and pieces of the night with Rena, she did remember speaking to Rena about Sakura. Worried about Rena knowing and Sasuke finding out, Ino hurriedly got dressed so she could go and find Rena as soon as possible.  
Back at the hospital, Sakura hears the door open once again. Annoyed at having anyone else come in to her room she finally finds a voice to speak up.  
"Please…Go away?" she said in a monotone voice, "Sakura it's me," Sasuke said hurrying through the door.

After he took a seat beside her, he watched as she slowly lifted up her head to look at him. It took Sakura time to register it was Sasuke, since she still felt numbness from her distress.

"...I heard about Sho… I came as soon as possible, to see if you're alright." Sasuke asked while placing a bag he had with him down on the floor.

**[SAKURA FLASHBACK]**

"Can you...I mean will you lay with me for a while?" Sakura asked a surprised Sasuke

Sasuke taken back by the request slowly walked over and took off his shoes first; before lying in the hospital bed, wrapping his arms around Sakura. "Like this?" he asked making sure not to cross any boundaries with her.

"Yes ... Thanks" Sakura admitted as a tear fell from her eye, "Can I tell you something?" Sakura asked next as she looked at the wall. "Un" Sasuke grunted as he held her. "I can't explain it but I feel really relaxed with you around…"

**[END FLASHBACK]**

After hearing and seeing Sasuke's face; Sakura whom had felt deaden up until now, started to feel a change. As a tear gradually started to seep out, scrunching her face; Sakura finally fills like she could no longer keep how she truly felt inside.

"I... didn't even want to be his friend." Sakura admitted as more tears trickled down her face.

Sasuke watched as Sakura clutched onto a drawling Sho had made for her, of him, her and Sasuke at the park. While she looked at a paper; Sasuke tried his best to be there for her.

After Sakura, took a minute to catch some tears she continued "...But, I liked him being around. He saw hope and laughter in everything." Sakura said while looking at Sasuke.  
"It's not fair, he wanted to live so badly and I... just want to die. I would have easily traded my life for his." She admitted while she started to cry harder.

Sasuke taken back by her truth, decided to quickly say something. "Sakura" he said reaching out for her hand.  
Seeing this made her quickly jerk her hand away, as she readjusted how she sat. "Sakura you don't mean that …. You don't want to die, because Sho fought so hard and bravely that means you should to." Sasuke lectured to her in a louder voice.

"Look at me" Sakura shouted next, while removing her cap; she had worn to for covering her head.

Sasuke did as she asked and looked at her for a few minutes. "I've lost all my hair, I look like a skeleton, and my skin is…How am I suppose to live like this?" she asked while shaking and grabbing at her arms.

Seeing her so distraught, Sasuke no longer cared if she wanted him to touch her or not; as he got up to embrace her in a strong hug. Feeling the warmth of Sasuke's body; made Sakura stop as she sat there in his arms.  
Still holding her thin frame, Sasuke began to talk to her again. "Sakura... I am looking at you; do you want to know what I see?" he said softly while pulling away, wiping away some tears.

"That you're just as beautiful as you ever were," he admitted, while reaching into the bag he had on the floor to pull out a box.  
"What is this?" she asked while taking it from him. He didn't answer as he waited for her to start opening it.

Once she opened the box inside was a silver locket, in the shape of a heart. Sasuke grabbing the locket from her carefully opened it in front of her, so she could see on the inside contained two separate pictures of everyone that had claimed to be Sakura's friend.

"I know I told you it would be better for you if we started over, but I wanted to give this to you for some time now. I think maybe if you see this you'll understand something... See there's me, you, Naruto, and Kakashi we were part of a team together as children." he said with a smile.

Thinking back to the first day she came back to Konoha, Sakura remembered finding the same picture under her bed that was covered in dust.  
"Sasuke," she said quietly as she looked at the one side, before she looked at the other side.

"And this side has your other friends, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Tenten, Lee, Neji, Sai, Hinata, Kiba, Sho, Tsunade, and Shizune." he paused, "Understand all of these people want you to want to live. I know you don't really know us, but you are very important to us and… to me." Sasuke finished while placing the locket in Sakura's hands.

Sakura closed the locket tenderly as she turned to face Sasuke. "Sasuke, I haven't asked about my past because I didn't think it mattered but... was I ever really close to any of these people." she asked while running her finger over the engraved design.  
"Of course we all grew up together." Sasuke replied, hoping knowing at least that would make her want to fight harder to live.  
"I don't mean that, I kind of feel like maybe... was there a relationship?" she asked while squinting her eyes at the locket.  
Sasuke paused a moment before looking away and remembering what Tsunade told him about revealing the truth.  
"No" we were all just friends, I promise." he said while putting the empty box down.  
"Oh." Sakura responded, "Thanks," she replied as her tears had finally came to a stop; as she looked at the lockets content again.  
"If you ever feel you need strength, let that locket be that for you." Sasuke said after noticing her really holding it tightly, Sakura nodded before reaching up and grabbing her head.

"Sakura" Sasuke shouted at her almost falling over, "I'm fine" she quickly told him as she put a hand up to hold his arm.  
"When is the last time you've eaten?" Sasuke suddenly asked as he figured she hadn't. "I...don't remember" Sakura replied. "Well let me get you some food, hang on I'll be right back." Sasuke reassured as he stood up to leave.

After Sasuke left, Sakura looked back at Sho's picture and the locket. "So these are friends," she said to herself.

Before she realized, Sakura heard another knock at her door. Sakura expecting Sasuke was astounded to look up and see it was Rena of all people. Seeing Rena, Sakura quickly put her cap back on to cover her head.  
"Can I come in?" she asked as the door opened more. "Rena, what do you want?" Sakura said while looking at her former acquaintance.  
"Sakura, I just wanted to come see how you're doing" she said slyly as she looked around the hospital room. Sakura watched as Rena took her finger and trailed it up Sakura's bed, till she got to her bedside.  
Sakura also watched Rena as she scrunched her nose and made faces. "Oh this place is truly disgusting...It really does smell like death." Rena pauses before looking at Sakura.

Sakura's eyes grew wide at the comment, especially since her friend had just died. "Wow Sakura you really do look awful, way worse than how you were at the club oh speaking of which…" Rena said while looking closer at Sakura. "That night your friend Toshi, I slept with him… he wasn't very good though" Rena boasted, while chuckling.

"Get out!" Sakura said, while trying hard to concentrate on her locket. Rena doing the opposite sat down beside her instead, "Sakura you shouldn't talk to me like that, and I came all this way to see you. You know I've only been here a while, but I've heard some interesting things about you. Like you used to be a ninja and you even had ...a boyfriend" Rena paused.  
Sakura didn't reply or react to any of Rena's comments, as she kept looking at her gift. Seeing she was being ignored, Rena smiled as she continued."Want to know his name? I think it was Sasuke I believe," She finished while getting up to go to the door.  
After Rena said Sasuke's name, Sakura's expression immediately changed to disbelief.

"Sakura, you want to know something. All these people here don't give a damn about you ... They in fact hate you, and lie to your face. But since I'm such a good friend, I'm going to tell you a little secret. One that nobody else is willing to tell you; about what happened to you…The night before you loss your memory." Rena devilishly smiled as she closed the door.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

After leaving Sakura's room, Rena hears a loud noise behind the door; smiling to herself Rena pulled up her purse. Grabbing her compact mirror sitting inside, Rena checked her make up.

Hurrying back with some food for Sakura, Sasuke heard a loud clacking noise of high heels coming down the hallway; when he noticed an overly dressed up woman walking towards him. Once Sasuke walked pass her; he heard her snickering a bit. Other than thinking to himself about how someone could were such a thing to the hospital, he was mutually unfazed by the random girl.

Sasuke juggling the food in his hands, slowly opens up Sakura's door. As soon as he did, Sasuke noticed the locket he had given Sakura on the floor by the door. Scanning the room, Sasuke quickly noticed Sakura was back in tears once again; this time they were far worse.

"Sakura what happened?" he asked, while picking up the jewelry.  
Sakura didn't look at him, as she stared out the window; her eyes swollen and red from heavy crying.

As Sasuke placed the food down, he started to walk over to her; in order to give the necklace back, until she stopped him in his tracks.  
"Is it true?" Sakura asked as her voice was soft.  
"Is what true?" Sasuke asked confused by the random question.  
Sakura took a breath, as she tried to wipe away tears. "About what happened to me, before I forgot my memory, and moved away."  
Sasuke was quite and in shock over her randomly bringing up the subject.  
"Huh...So it is true?" Sakura deduced by his reaction. "Get out," she said softly while her body shook uncontrollably.  
"SA...Kura" Sasuke tried to say as he found his heart racing uncontrollably, while finding his body shaking too.  
"GET OUT!" Sakura screamed even louder as, her vitals rose up causing a beeping frenzy. Before Sasuke could calm her down, the nurses already had heard the machines and intervened.

Sakura seeing the nurses try to touch her, started yelling and cursing at them. Watching her become so violent that she ripped off some equipment, a nurse quickly gave her a sedative to calm her down.  
Sasuke still in utter shock, couldn't fathom how she came to find out and even worse who could have told her; until he remembered the woman walking down the hallway snickering to herself.

Furiously feeling the need to kill, Sasuke ran out of the room; to go in search of the mysterious woman.

Rena walking out of the hospital, pulled out her cell phone to make a call.

**_[Ring Ring Ring]_**

"Hey Toshi?" she said while stopping to look at her fingernails.

"Hey what's up I haven't heard from you since a few nights ago... Which by the way was great" Toshi said huskily, "Yea-h wish i could say the same" Rena said under her breath. "What did you say?" Toshi asked as he only heard mumbling on his side. "Nothing, look can you get me some of that stuff tonight, i want to celebrate." she asked while she started to walk off again.

Before she got her answer, Rena found herself being confronted by Ino; whom was trying to catch her breath first from running all over town.

"Rena what are you doing here?" Ino asked quickly noticing she was coming from the hospital.  
"Hello...Hello... you still there"_ Click_

Seeing Ino, Rena hung the phone up on Toshi as she walked up closer to her. "Ino I did you and me a favor," Rena said with a smile.  
"A favor?" Ino said confused as she, didn't understand Rena's meaning before she could ask anything else. Ino spotted Sasuke running out of the hospital.

"What did you do?" Sasuke yelled as he quickly grabbed Rena by the neck and unleashed his red eyes.  
"Hey let me go" Rena tried to say as she clutched onto Sasuke's arms dropping her purse to the ground.  
"Sasuke-kun stop this" Ino screamed trying to break the two apart. "Answer me before I break your neck, what did you tell her?" Sasuke insisted as his eyes changed patterns.

Rena looking back at Ino, in the middle of being choked; hurriedly answered." I told her only what Ino told me " Rena said slapping at his hands for submission.  
Hearing her answer, Sasuke let go of Rena forcing her to fall on her butt. Ino hearing Rena say that, felt a chill as Sasuke turned to look back at her.

"No, I told you that in confidence. " Ino shouted back at Rena.  
Ino hurriedly turned her attention back from Rena, as she now was face to face with Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't say or do anything, as he stared at her for some time; before turning his back towards her. Ino overly confused at Sasuke not attacking her like he had done Rena quickly tried to defend herself to him. "Sasuke it was an accident, i didn't get..."

"Ino" Sasuke stopped her in a scary voice, that gave her goosebumps. "I don't want you to come back to the hospital ever again, you stay away from Sakura forever and me. Because the next time I see you, I can't promise I won't kill you were you stand." Sasuke threatened before heading back into the hospital doors.

Ino hearing Sasuke, fell to the ground as her mind felt blank; she had absolutely nothing to say as she sat on the ground watching him go back inside. "You told her everything." Ino questioned to Rena, as she had tears fall down her face.  
Rena got up to dust herself off before grabbing her purse. " Yes, and it was worth it. To see her in pain, she hurt me once so I had to return the favor." Rena said before walking off.

Sakura still under sedation, slowly starts coming to as she looks at the ceiling. She turns her head to see the locket she was given sitting on the side table. Once she looked at her surroundings, she remembered her conversation with Rena.

**[FLASHBACK]**

"I heard that you were pregnant, with Sasuke's baby" Rena said while she leaned up against the hospital door after shutting it.

Sakura shocked slowly looked down at her stomach, as she couldn't believe Sasuke never told her this. and that he had lied about them being more than just friends. Sakura feeling a new strange kind of sadness, tried hard to look at the locket but it wasn't helping the pain she was feeling.

Watching her start to break down, Rena continued her torture,"You're pathetic you had a precious Uchiha heir in your stomach, but ... You carelessly lost your baby and your memory. And after that Sasuke didn't want anything to do with you anymore, you couldn't even further his blood line. So they shipped you away since you were so useless. I'm sure they secretly hoped you'd died." Rena paused happily watching Sakura's tears finally come out. "There is no friends here for you Sakura, every one of them think of you as a charity case." Rena finished before going out of the door. "Just think after you die no one will care, so why don't you do it faster and spare everyone the misery of your _existence_." Rena finished saying as her head peaked out of the door.  
Sakura clenching the necklace, screamed as she threw it at Rena. Watching Sakura Rena closed the door before the jewelry bounced off the door to the floor.

**[END FLASHBACK]**

After remembering Rena's words, Sakura touches her stomach before she starts to cry. Having enough of everything, Sakura angrily sits up in her bed, before ripping her IV and any other instrument out. Once she finished un attaching herself, she opened the door to her room too run down the hallway; as she made a mad dash for some stairs.

"Please sir you can't she's sleeping" Yelled a nurse, as Sasuke busted into Sakura's room only to find her gone.  
"Sakura?" Sasuke yelled as he started running around trying to find her, the nurse next to him also seeing the room empty went to find Shizune and Tsunade as she gathered other nurses to search for Sakura.

Sakura finding a familiar door ran up another flight of stairs, as she stumbled every half step. Once she made it to the rooftop of the hospital, she stopped as she recalled her and Sho were on the same rooftop watching the sunrise just a few hours before he passed away. Shaking the memory out of her head, Sakura hurried over to the chain linked fence.

Sakura catching her breath, stared between the diamond shape metal, before she put her fingers in to climb over the fence, as she carefully stood now on the ledge the fence was protecting.

"Hey that door to staircase leading to the rooftop is open." another nurse yelled, as Sasuke heard and took off in that direction.

Sakura gradually letting go of the fence, wavered back and forth; as she looked over the ledge; seeing that it would be a long fall. Letting her body balance without support of the fence Sakura begins to lean forward.

"Sakura!" Sasuke shouted.

**[END FLASHBACK (_VERY FIRST FLASHBACK IN THE PROLOGUE CHAPTER_)]**

Once Sakura heard her name she turned to see Sasuke, and a few nurses standing on the other side of the fence. Finding herself wobble, Sakura turned back around, so she could concentrate on what she was doing.

"Go away, I'm going to die anyway...Why not today" Sakura said as a gust of wind made her almost lose her balance.

"Sakura please, don't." Sasuke shouted as he inched closer and closer. "Why there is no hope for me." Sakura said as she looked at the drop.

**[SASUKE FLASHBACK]**

After Sasuke goes through a line to grab some food for Sakura, he notices Tsunade suddenly walking up to him.

"Sasuke did you read over the paper?" Tsunade asked him as he put down the tray.

"Yes I'm ready, when is the surgery for Sakura?" he asked while looking sternly at her. "It was going to be next week, but in order for her to have a better chance we need to do it sooner... But it's the same surgery Sho had." Tsunade paused a second to collect herself. "His body rejected his transplant, so I'm afraid if we wait any longer; the same could happen with Sakura."

Sasuke now feeling nervous looked at Tsunade's worried face, "Have you told her about the surgery yet?" Sasuke asked. "No not yet, I was going to today but with Sho passing away, I'm worried about her mental state. I'll let her adjust to the news today, and I'll let her know tomorrow." Tsunade said before leaving.

**[END FLASHBACK]**

"Sakura... Please you are.. going to have surgery soon." Sasuke reluctantly told her even though, she wasn't suppose to know yet; he had no choice but to throw out all the cards on the table, in order for her not to jump. He was fast, but not fast enough based on the distance away he was from her.

Sakura stopped a moment, after hearing Sasuke say that before she shook her head."So even if I survive... It won't be the same." Sakura admitted as she placed her hand on her stomach.

Sasuke hearing that from her, made him fall to his knees; as he placed both hands on the ground. "Sakura, I'm so sorry I wasn't able to protect you and our baby, when you finally woke up... We thought it best to let you forget everything. I'm sorry I lied to you, but I can't lose you again... You have to fight. " Sasuke pleaded with her.

**[SASUKE FLASHBACK]**

Sasuke pushes Sho's wheelchair; as the two of them were now on the rooftop of the hospital. "Thanks Sasuke here is fine." Sho said while Sasuke locked up his wheelchair.

"Sho... Thank you, I know you wanted Sakura to be your friend but i think it was more important for you to be her friend. You brought out the kindness in her that's always been there," Sasuke admitted while he sat down next to him.

Sho smiled weakly as he started to cough a little. "You OK?" Sasuke asked seeing him turn a little whiter. "Um, Hey Sasuke" he said as Sasuke turned towards him.

"I don't think i have a lot of time left... but will you promise me something." Sho asked with a serious face, "Will you marry Sakura, and take care of her forever?" he asked him.

Sasuke taken back by the adult request of a child, made him hesitate before answering him. "I'll try," he said quietly. "Good, I really like you i think you can bring the kindness out in her to; you just have to try." he finished with a smile.

**[END FLASHBACK]**

Remembering his talk with Sho, Sasuke gradually stood up as he made his way over to the fence.

"Sakura I won't live without you anymore, if you die I die." Sasuke said while pulling out a kunai since he never had his sword on him unless it was for a mission.  
Sakura hearing his words, turned around to grab the fence when she saw a stream of blood splash before her eyes. Seeing the blood made Sakura's memory suddenly all flow back.

* * *

_**OK so next chapter starts the Flashback sequence of all the events, leading up to and the night of Sakura's memory loss. Yeah finally lol I'm in the process of editing that part now, It will be about two or three chapters; so if it comes out the way I want it, I might post them back to back. or reasonably close to each other.**_

**Warning:**_** this is a Rated M. fanfiction there will be extreme content in the next chapters I warn you now. That the next chapters contain lemon, violence and adult situations. So don't read if you feel you might get offended.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning this is a rated M fanfiction this chapter does contain lemon, violence, and adult situations. Thanks to those that read, and if you find time please leave a review, so i know what you think and how my stories are coming across :P. Thanks**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**[FLASHBACK]**

"Sakura, come on tell me," Ino asked while holding Sakura's hand, after pulling her aside.  
"OK... You can't tell anyone," She said next while carefully looking around. "Well... I'm pregnant." she told Ino nervously awaiting her response.

"Sakura!" Ino shouted, before Sakura hushed her; Ino taking the hint right away put a hand over her mouth before she spoke again. "I didn't even know you and Sasuke were at that level yet." Ino whispered quietly in order for it to stay between the two of them.

Sakura started blushing at Ino's comment, since it wasn't something she felt completely comfortable talking about, "Well it was only the one time; we got a little carried away." she answered feeling slightly guilty.

"But, what are your mother and father going to say? I mean you two aren't even old enough to get married; let alone have a baby, you're only 15." Ino continued trying to be the voice of reason. "I know that... but I have a bigger problem, I haven't told Sasuke yet." She paused as she crossed her arms. "I haven't seen him, since he's been gone on that mission three weeks ago." Sakura sadly confessed.

Ino stopped to notice her friend next, apprehensively covering up her stomach. "Sakura … Are you thinking of an abortion?" Ino suspiciously asked.  
Sakura didn't say anything, as she looked down. "If Sasuke doesn't approve, then I have no other choice right?" Sakura hesitantly asked. "Sakura you do have a choice, if you don't want it yourself then you make that decision." Ino preached to her while placing a hand on her shoulder.

After her discussion with Ino, and on her way home; Sakura thought about how she should tell everyone else the news that she had only discovered a few days ago. Since Ino was her best friend she didn't worry that much about her knowing, but she felt nervous about what everyone else would think or say.

After she stepped out of a hot shower, Sakura stood in front of her mirror; after wiping away the condensation. Sakura began to examine her body, turning in all different directions; Sakura fumed when she noticed she had already put on some weight in areas, but wasn't quite showing yet in the most truth telling place.

As soon as she finished examining her stomach, Sakura moved up and squeezed the sides of her sore breast. "Ouch…Wow they've already gotten a little bigger, why is pregnancy so painful?" She voiced as she finally grabbed her big towel, to wrap around herself.

Leaving the bathroom, Sakura grabbed an extra smaller towel from one of her drawers; so she could dry the ends of her damp hair. When she sat down on her bed still drying her hair, Sakura stopped to look at the old picture of her and team 7 taken 3 years earlier. Overly concentrated on looking at Sasuke's image, Sakura hadn't realized him sitting on her window seal.

"YO" he replied as Sakura hurriedly turned around to see the Uchiha swiftly make his way into her room. Since they've been together, Sasuke never used the front door; since he quickly became accustom to using the window to sneak into Sakura's room, mainly to avoid speaking with her parents.

"Sasuke how was your mission?" She asked while he made his way beside her. "It was fine, long but fine." he stated before pulling her neck towards his mouth. "SAS..." Sakura managed to get out, before the ninja swiftly attacked her damp neck with his tongue. Sasuke seeing his victim slightly resist, had no trouble subduing Sakura with his hot kisses, while a free hand snaked up to squeeze one of her full breast.

"Ouch" she voiced at her slight wince of pain, from him grabbing her breast. "...Sasuke what's gotten into you?" Sakura finally whispered when she got a chance to catch some of her breath, while looking into his lust filled eyes. "Sakura you should know by now... I can't hold myself back from you," he said huskily, as he placed his hand in her hair to pull her neck more towards him.

Sakura feeling him nip behind her ear, let out a moan before Sasuke moved up to finally capture her lips. Instinctively Sakura closed her eyes at the feel of his warm lips pressed on top of hers. Despite his aggressive actions leading up to the kiss, it was surprisingly soft and tender to Sakura's shock. Once Sakura felt Sasuke licking the underside of her bottom lip, she quickly complied in deepening the kiss; awarding her a moan from his side.

Sakura feeling in total bliss over the hot kiss; remembered she needed to speak with him, but she could never resist him when he wanted something from her; that's how they got into this predicament in the first place.

In the middle of their kiss and in one quick motion, Sasuke skillfully shifted himself upwards; to where he was fully on top of her. Masterfully spreading her legs apart so he could lie in-between them. Sakura let out a whimper, as she could feel him harden in an instant; from just being on top of her. Sasuke moaning once again aggressively attacked her lips, as he started to slowly grind himself on her heat.

Sakura in response broke the kiss while quickly putting her hands in his thick black hair; as she panted heavily over the friction. "Umm... I see you missed me to," Sasuke whispered hotly into her ear, after he felt Sakura's wetness starting to dampen his lower half. Hearing Sasuke speak this way, made Sakura blush more as her body was betraying her once again.

Sasuke finally letting up slowly opened up her towel to get a full look at Sakura's body. Sakura still not use to him staring at her, placed her hands around her body instinctively at the feeling of the sudden cool air. Seeing this made Sasuke smirk, as he started to trace one of his hands up the side of her body to remove her arms from what they were trying to hide; before undoing his pants with the other hand.

"Sasuke" Sakura said softly watching Sasuke lower his head to look into her eyes, while he pulled up one of her legs. "Sasuke... my parents are..." Sakura tried to speak as she felt the heat of his wanting stare. Before she could finish her statement, Sasuke ignored her concern when he slowly inserted himself into her; while simultaneously going for her lips.

"Unnn" Sakura let out as she adjusted to his hardened member. Sakura still wasn't use to the new feeling of having something inside of her, even though she knew she was enjoying herself way more this second time around.

Sasuke took a moment to let out a much appreciated groan, before he went back to kissing her lips again; as he waited for her to relax.  
Once he knew she was more comfortable, he started moving back and forth; slowly before gradually increasing his pace.

Sakura tried her best to keep her volume down; since her parents were downstairs, but she found herself becoming more vocal; when the thrust were becoming deeper, and the sound of the slicking and slapping of their bodies got louder.

Concentrating on keeping his own grunting noise under control, Sasuke could tell he was driving Sakura crazy; after hearing her let out a louder scream then both of them would have liked.

Hearing her, Sasuke quickly placed a hand over her mouth; as he continued to pound into her harder. The feel of Sasuke being so dominant towards her, and the way he was hitting her spot; Sakura felt herself getting close, as she tilted her head back to ride the increasing flow of pleasure she was feeling.

Seeing she was in the middle of an orgasm, and feeling her tighten around him. Sasuke took the opportunity to drive into her a little harder, until he had to pull out making sure he didn't leave a mess inside of Sakura.

After there impromptu love-making session, Sakura was panting as she looked over at Sasuke. Who had his eyes closed, Sakura smiled before sitting up in her bed. "I missed you" he said quietly. Sakura hearing this turned to see him staring at her.  
"I missed you to..." she said before pausing. "I have something to tell you" Sakura reluctantly disclosed.

As the expression changed on her face; Sasuke seeing her looking worried, sat up to reach for her neck this time pulling her in to kiss her forehead. "What?" he asked while running his hands through her hair.

Sakura looked down, for a minute before she took a deep breath. Once she raised her head she bravely looked him in the eyes. "Sasuke…I'm pregnant." she said feeling terrified of his response.

In shock, Sasuke's eyes grew wide at the information; though when he really thought about it the first time they had sex, he hadn't pulled out because he climaxed too soon.

Remembering that fact and that it was as much of his fault, Sasuke pulled away from Sakura as he started to zip up his pants.  
Sakura watching him get his shoes on; fell to the floor as she felt she was truly living her worst fear. Sakura dreaded this would happen, but quickly tried to salvage what she could of their relationship. "Sasuke wait...I can get rid of it..." Sakura said while holding her trembling hand out towards him.

Sasuke paused before turning to face her, "Sakura... it's up to you... If you want to keep it then it's up to you but... We are too young, to be responsible for another life. It's my fault in the first place you got pregnant; I was careless and I'm sorry for that..." Sasuke said while he jumped on to the window seal again.

"Wait, where are you going?" Sakura asked while he looked down to jump. "I'm sorry I have some thinking to do..." he finished while leaving. Watching him leave made Sakura's heart sink, as she submerged her hands into her hair unable to figure out what she will do now.

While Sasuke walked the streets, his mind riddled with what ifs and wondering what he should do now. He loved Sakura, that wasn't the question but he wasn't sure if he was ready to be a father; he had done an awful job of protecting the ones he loved in the past.

While he thought, Sasuke felt himself grow angry at his predicament; despite him being one of the strongest in Konoha, he didn't feel that way deep down; Sasuke felt scared that since he failed to protect his family; he couldn't do the same with a new one.

As he continued to walk down an alleyway, Sasuke didn't notice some people watching him from above.

"Hey look Matsumoto, it's the Uchiha," a man staring from a balcony said to his friend, as six other men sat around a round table.  
"So what's your obsession with that kid boss?" another unknown man asked, while he grabbed a card from a deck of playing cards; that sat in the middle of the table.

Seeing the man question him, Matsumoto made eye contact to another one of his comrades; who stood up from his seat, to go up behind and slit the throat of the man asking the stupid question.

As the man lay dying on the ground, writhing and spilling blood all over the wood floor; everyone except for Matsumoto stopped.  
"Anyone else have any questions? "He asked while eyeing down everyone, no one smartly commented as they continued with what they were doing.

"I will tell you what you need to know, when you need to know..." Matsumoto said calmly, while taking a smoke out of his pocket.

"Well whatever the reason, looks like he messed with the worst person he could have ever crossed." another man said while pulling out a knife, as he tested the tip of it for sharpness.  
"That's where you're right... I want you and Jun to follow him get some information on him, and report back to me…don't kill him and don't harm him... yet." Matsumoto paused before looking at the now dead, body on his floor. "Oh and someone get this body out of my sight, it's an eye sore." he finished while walking away.

After Sasuke had suddenly left her house, Sakura sat in her room with a hand over her stomach; since she didn't know what to do. She tried to judge Sasuke's reaction to the news, but she couldn't tell if he was angry or disappointed; he had looked like he was just in plain shock.

Finding herself feeling sick, Sakura runs to her bathroom as she throws up. After she finished, she grabbed at her phone that had lain on her bathroom counter.

**_[Ring Ring Ring]_**

"Hello Sakura what's up" Ino asked since she called so late.  
"I ...I told Sasuke." Sakura said while she found herself crying over the phone. "What ... Hang on I'm coming over just stay there." Ino said as she hung up the phone.  
Sakura slowly closed her phone, as she put her head in-between her legs, finding her tears not coming to a stop.

Once Sasuke made it home he went straight to bed, as he placed his head on his pillow. He took some deep breaths while looking at the ceiling. He thought about talking to someone about the situation but, he didn't know who he should speak with. As he found himself restless, he sat up and pulled out an old picture of him and his family.

Elsewhere, after Ino greeted Sakura's parents, Ino made her way into Sakura's room only to find her in her bathroom with tears and a runny nose. "Sakura are you OK?" Ino asked as she hugged her tightly.  
"What happened? "She asked next while looking deeply into her eyes."I don't know, he got back from his mission today and well I told him… and then he left, I couldn't tell how he felt. All he said was sorry to me, and that it was my decision whether to keep the baby or not." Sakura said while wiping her tears away as she spoke.

"Ugh that asshole it's just like a man to run away, well we're going to fix this now." Ino said as she got up to go through Sakura's drawer. "Ino what are you doing?" Sakura asked confused about her going through her things. "We're going to pay a visit to Sasuke." Ino said while handing her clothes.  
"But I..." Sakura tried to say before Ino forced her to get up.

"If you are going through with this in having a baby, then you can't have this stress ... it's bad for the baby, come on." Ino preached as she almost tore the towel from Sakura.

"Ino...OK wait." Sakura stopped her as she got the hint, and went into the bathroom to change.

After sitting in his house and thinking Sasuke heard some violent knocks on his door, thinking maybe it was Naruto he hurried downstairs in order to tell him to go away; only to find Ino and a timid Sakura at his door.

Seeing Sakura made Sasuke stop while they found themselves looking at each other. Ino watching his reaction pushed Sakura inside as she made her way in after her. "Look all three of us know now, Sakura is pregnant and yes you two are too young to be parents; but you need to decide now, what you want to do. This is another life we are talking about, so I'm going to go and you two talk now." Ino demanded while she left the house.

* * *

**OK so this is part one of three chapters containing Sakura's flashback, not including this chapter there are only 3 chapters left; so the story is coming to an end.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12**

**[FLASHBACK PART 2]**

Alone in his house, Sakura and Sasuke stood in silence for a few minutes, before Sakura spoke first breaking the awkward tension. "Sasuke… I want to keep the baby." She admitted while placing a hand protectively on her stomach.

"…I'll understand if you don't want to have anything to do with it but, I can't get rid of it; even if it's the only thing I'll ever have of you" she continued speaking with a somber face.

Sasuke stayed silent to her statement; as his hair covered his eyes, "I guess… I'll leave now." she said next, since he wasn't responding to her. "Sakura... wait." Sasuke finally said after she grabbed the door.

Sakura turning back felt her heart stop in just waiting for his response. "I think maybe we should take some time apart for a while" he said next, Sakura hearing that lowered her gaze as tears started to decorate the corners of her eyes. "…Okay if that's what you want." She said hurtfully as she opened the door to leave.

Watching her walk out of the door pained Sasuke, but he knew he couldn't falsely give her the response she obviously wanted to hear. While Sakura tried her best to head for home, she had to stop and grab a random wall to catch her shaky feet. When her legs gave out, she slumped to the ground; as she was now truly on her own.

As she sat there sulking, Sakura noticed a hand reach out towards her."You shouldn't be out here by yourself." Looking at who was speaking, Sakura noticed a familiar face, "Ino" she could only say while she simultaneously shook her head. Ino seeing her gesture let out a sigh before helping her up, "It will be okay Sakura, why don't you come to my house tonight OK." she said as they walked together.

Over the next couple of weeks, Sasuke agonizingly avoids speaking or running into Sakura. Until One day on his way home, he noticed her out shopping with Ino. When he got a better look at them, he noticed they both were looking at baby clothes. Seeing this made him grit his teeth as he turned to walk away; however before he could, Sasuke suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey aren't you going to go over there?" the voice asked, Sasuke not needing to turn around; to know whom was speaking to him. Closed his eyes before he let out a sigh of annoyance, "Kakashi, dont you have something else better to do?" he said while he started to walk off.

"Um... Maybe, but I couldn't help noticing Sakura's condition has changed recently." he said making Sasuke stop in his tracks.

"I see so I was right... Well this is a development" Kakashi said next, with a smile under his mask. Watching Sasuke keep silent, Kakashi slowly walked past him before turning around."Do you want to talk about it?"

After Kakashi had asked Sasuke, he reluctantly waited for a moment before he nodded his head while he followed behind Kakashi.

As the two walked, Kakashi tried his best to be a good teacher. "I know I'm probably not the best person to give you advice on relationships, but even I know being there for Sakura now is the most important despite how you may be feeling..."

Sasuke hearing this lowered his head, as he had hoped Kakashi would make him feel better about this not worse. "I know that, but what can I do. I can't take care of a family. What if I can't protect them." he confessed.

Kakashi looked back at Sasuke from the corner of his eye, before staring up at the sky. "I guess with your past that is understandable to feel that way, but also maybe this is now your goal in life. To be able to raise and protect a new family, while learning to be the best father that you can." With that Kakashi paused, a moment before stopping. "And try to prevent the past from happening again to the best of your ability."

"Sasuke?..." Sakura said while holding a shopping basket. Since Sasuke was so overly concentrated on listening to Kakashi, he hadn't realized he was led right up to Sakura and Ino. Sasuke unable to speak, looked for Kakashi whom had already slyly disappeared.

"Look Sakura we should go." Ino said while grabbing her arm, Sakura wanting to speak to him badly; reluctantly nodded to Ino as they started to leave.  
As she turned to walk away from him once again, Sasuke grabbed her hand before she could go. "Sakura can I talk to you for a moment?" he asked without making eye contact with her.

Sakura wanting to say yes immediately looked back at Ino first; since she had been the one to help her, in her lonely weeks without him. Ino hesitant, knowing what Sakura was asking with her eyes, sighed before speaking to Sasuke.

"OK just for a bit, and then we're going okay" she said while grabbing the basket from her so she could go pay for their things.

Sakura followed, Sasuke to a more secluded area as the two began to chat. "Sakura, I've done a lot of thinking and well I want to be there for you and the baby but I...I," Sasuke found himself stuttering as he felt his heart race. "What is it Sasuke?" she asked hoping to hear something positive.

"I don't think I can protect you two and if something happens to you? I don't think I could handle that." he admitted as his eyebrows knitted, at feeling so weak and helpless; something he hadn't felt since he was a small child on that day he discovered everyone in his clan slaughtered.

"Sasuke" Sakura said while studying his face. "Is that what you're worried about? Believe me I'm not worried at all. Nothing is going to happen to us I promise," She reassured confidently while slowly grabbing Sasuke's hand and placing it on her slightly bigger stomach.

"We can do this, I'm sure it will be extremely hard and I'm just as scared as you; but what gives me courage is when I think about how much love made this baby." Sakura said with a calm smile.

"Okay…I'll try," Sasuke said while looking at Sakura's belly, he still didn't feel as sure as her but in order to ease her mind he finally pulled her into a hug. Sakura relieved to have any kind of physical contact from him again, did her best to hold back her tears.

"I better get back to Ino," Sakura said after reluctantly pulling away from Sasuke's embrace. Before she was out of his sight however, Sasuke noticed her sharply turning back around."Oh Sasuke... I have an appointment tomorrow. Do you want to come with me?" she asked not sure of his response. Hearing her hesitant voice, Sasuke took a big gulp before answering her "Yeah...Sure"

Early the next morning, Sasuke and Sakura meet up to go to the hospital; once Shizune showed them to a room; she quickly got to work on prepping Sakura. While Sasuke sat beside her; Sakura keeping an eye on him, could see him shake as he wasn't sure what was going on.

"OK you're all set up, let me get Tsunade and I'll be back shortly," Shizune said as she left the room. Sakura seeing her chance reached her hand over to Sasuke's as she caressed it in soothing circles. "It's OK are you nervous?" she asked seeing him so tense. Sasuke feeling embarrassed, blushed as he looked to the side; since he didn't want to admit he was terrified.

After Shizune came back, with Tsunade following behind her; she pulled out the ultrasound machine while Tsunade put on her gloves. "So you are actually going to go through with this?" Tsunade asked while pulling up her chart.

"Yes," Sasuke said quickly replying for the both of them, Hearing him answer the question made Sakura smile.

"OK I will warn you someone as young as you giving birth makes it a bit of a high risk pregnancy. So you will have to take your prenatal medicine everyday and constantly be aware of your body. Also if you feel strange, or experience a lot of cramping and bleeding come to the hospital right away." Tsunade said while lifting up Sakura's shirt to place some clear gel on her stomach.

As soon as she did Sakura felt goose bumps all over her body; mainly at the feel of the cold fluid but also over being anxious. Sakura had tried so hard to comfort Sasuke, she nearly had forgotten about herself being the one who was really the most uneasy.

Shizune helping Tsunade turned on the machine as they quickly got started. As soon as Tsunade ran the machine over the gel, an image started to come through on the screen feeling her heart skip a beat, Sakura reached her hand out for Sasuke's; as she needed some physical support.

Sasuke noticing this, grabbed Sakura's hand as they both squinted at the image. "OK and there it is... a little baby" Tsunade said while Shizune pointed to the image. "Looks like everything is in order and baby is healthy." Tsunade commented while smiling at the image.

However, for Sakura she didn't register anything else Tsunade had said after hearing "_This is the baby,"_ Sakura felt her eyes had broken over how much she was crying over actually seeing the image.

Sasuke looking at it as well clutched Sakura's hand harder as he couldn't describe seeing the little fetus in her stomach being their baby.

After Tsunade cleaned Sakura's stomach, Sasuke stood up to help her up. "Here you go?" Shizune said after handing them a picture, when they both looked at it they noticed it was a picture of the baby.

"Congratulations." Shizune expressed with a joyful grin.

"Thanks for coming with me today" Sakura said while she and Sasuke got out of the hospital. Before she could say anything else, Sakura noticed Sasuke quickly turning to face her before he placed a hard kiss on her unsuspecting lips.

Sakura taken back by the sudden show of affection, blushed under the intenseness of his lips and hands holding her face. After he let go of her, Sasuke finally smiled back at her. "Thank you Sakura, for going through this" he said before he reached for her stomach to plant a kiss on it.

Sasuke had felt Kakashi's words coming to life, after the realization, he helped actually create another life and he was going to do everything he could to protect it.

Sakura watching Sasuke's gesture towards her stomach, made her utterly speechless at his change in behavior. Seeing the baby on the screen had changed her whole idea of being pregnant, but she never could have imagined it would change his so much so fast.

On the way to Sakura's house, Sakura feeling famished stops Sasuke, "Hey Sasuke wait do you mind if we stop and get some food." She asked as she felt embarrassed at her stomach second the notion by making a louder grumbling noise.

Sasuke without hesitation nodded his head, as they headed somewhere to get some food.

Finding a little restaurant, the pair decides to sit outside while awaiting their order. While Sakura looked at the baby picture again; Sasuke from the corner of his eye, noticed some strange men sitting not far off from them. This had made Sasuke very uneasy since, he had sensed them following him for a while now.

Sasuke had tried to ignore them, but now with Sakura in her delicate condition; he couldn't risk not knowing what their problem was with him. When Sakura's drink finally arrived at the table, she noticed Sasuke getting up and walking over to the men.

"Sasuke?" she said as he ignored her. "Look I don't know what your problem is but I'm sure you can find someone else to follow" he said while looking at the two. The men feeling uneasy looked at each other before one spoke for the both of them.

"Look I don't know what you're talking about" he questioned while looking around. "Really?" Sasuke questioned as he put his hands on his waist for a second and looked around.

Without notice Sasuke turned back around, kicking up the table before attacking the two men. "Sasuke!" Sakura screamed as she stood up watching Sasuke attack them.

After Sasuke easily beat them up badly, he watched one of them try to run off. Before he could Sasuke quickly grabbed him by the neck. "Look if I catch you near me or near her I'll kill you were you stand do you understand me." he said in a snarl while throwing the man back to the ground.

"Yeah no problem," The man quickly spoke while he gathered up his partner to leave. After the commotion calmed down and the men were out of his sight, Sasuke went back over to his table. "What was that all about?" Sakura said while sitting back down. "It's nothing some petty thieves" Sasuke said as he took a seat next to her.

Over the next 6 months, Sakura's stomach grows as she starts showing more and more. She eventually tells her parents the day after her and Sasuke first saw the image of their unborn child. Needless to say her parents were very disappointed in her choice in keeping the baby. But because they loved her, and secretly the idea of being grandparents they accepted it shortly after their disappointment.

"OK I'm going shopping now, I'll be back home later," Sakura said while struggling to get her shoes on. "Sakura, should you go in your condition? Tsunade told you to take it easy." her mother voiced as she helped her with her shoe laces.

"I'm fine I promise, besides there was something I wanted to buy plus Sasuke wanted to see me," Sakura said with a happy grin as she headed out the door.

"Okay Sakura just be careful," Sakura's mother lovingly spoke while placing a hand on her belly. "Yeah Yeah you worry too much" she joked with her while she winked before leaving.

_[KNOCK KNOCK]_

"Hey there you are you're late" Sasuke said to Ino whom had her hands full of bags. "Sorry, where should I put this stuff?" she asked, "Anywhere... here I'll help you" Sasuke said next while he grabbed the many bags from her hands.

"Wow… You think this is enough for a small baby shower?" Sasuke asked surprised by all the items. "Yea of course, I just wish I could have gotten more," Ino commented while she pulled out some of the items from her shopping bags.

"So are you sure she doesn't know?" Ino slyly asked, "She has no idea about the party, so I hope everyone gets here on time." Sasuke said while rubbing his neck nervously.

Ino smiled, before pulling out some stuff to show him, "So I got all white since you two won't tell us what gender the baby is?" Ino teased since she really wanted to know more than anyone else. "Sorry we promised not to say anything to anyone about it" Sasuke joked.

"So what time did you tell Sakura to get here?" Ino asked, while looking at the time. "Uh, in about three hours that should give us time to set up and for everyone to get here" Sasuke said.

After being on her feet shopping for baby clothes; Sakura stops to sit on a nearby bench when she feels some cramping in her stomach. After the pain quickly subsides, she looks at the time sighing before she realized she had only been out for a short time; despite it feeling longer.

Feeling a few random droplets of rain hit her head; Sakura looks up at the sky watching it gradually get darker.

"Huh? Oh no... I know it's still really early... but I guess I'll head to Sasuke's now; besides my feet are killing me" she thought to herself while she got up from the bench.

After she finished blowing up her last balloon, Ino noticed Sasuke being overly distracted; since he had only blown up less than half of the balloons she had. "Hey you OK?" she asked, while she tied up the last one.

Sasuke seeing an opportunity nodded his head. "Well there is something, "he said while he stood up and walked towards her.

On her way to Sasuke's, Sakura noticed some girls walking past her wearing skimpy outfits; as they joked around with each other. Watching them made Sakura frown, as she starts rubbing her giant belly,

"I hope I can get my body back after this, I'm sure Sasuke thinks I look like a whale." she admitted to herself as she finally got to his door.

Looking through one of her bags, before she opened the door; Sakura pulls out a baby outfit."I hope Sasuke likes this it's to cute." she thought to herself as she slowly opened the unlocked door.

Once she looked inside, Sakura dropped one of her bags as she watched Ino hugging Sasuke and his arms wrapped around her waist.  
"What?" she said quietly before Sasuke noticing her pushed back Ino, "Sakura? You're early" he said while watching her shocked expression. Ino just as surprised couldn't form words, as she knew that had looked bad.  
"How could you" Sakura found herself saying next as she took off, still holding one of her bags.

* * *

**_***UPDATE*** OK since I've been sick recently i didn't get to fully revise the last two chapters, now that I'm working on them I had to extend parts of the flashback to the last chapter as well. So my game plan is to post the next and last chapter back to back. So hopefully that's OK, with everyone there is so much happening in the next chapter that i can't cut corners on it lol. _**


	14. Chapter 14

**Warning this is a Rated M fanfiction. Originally this chapter was going to be the last part of the flashback, but due to it being longer than I anticipated I needed to extend it to the next chapter. This chapter contains violence, adult situations, and mature content.**

**Chapter 13**

**[FLASHBACK PART 3]**

"What is it?" Ino asked while watching Sasuke, walk towards her. Nervously Sasuke reached out his hand to grab Ino's, pulling her up off of the couch. Confused Ino watched him grab something from his pocket next, as he slowly opened up his palm for her to see.

"Oh Sasuke its beautiful." she said after looking at a small engagement ring. "I'm going to ask her tonight." he said while he felt embarrassed he hadn't done it earlier, "So that's what's been on your mind? It's about time, she's going to love it congratulations." Ino unable to hold her excitement screamed out before she jumped onto Sasuke giving him a huge hug.

While she hugged him tightly her head buried in his neck, Ino suddenly heard Sakura "What…How could you?'' she yelled before running out of the house. Sasuke watching her run off tried his best to neutralize the situation.

"WAIT... Sakura it's not what you think," he yelled as he tried to go after her. "Sasuke wait" Ino said while holding onto his arm. "Maybe now isn't the best time to go after her" she continued mainly worried about making things worse by handling the situation incorrectly.

Sasuke thought about Ino's words for a brief moment, until he heard a crash of thunder. Pulling his arm away from her, Sasuke looks back at her with a serious expression. "It doesn't matter I need to find her now" he professed before leaving his house. Ino feeling horrible about her timing, debated if she should go after her; since Sakura probably didn't want to see her now. With the rain getting worse and no other option, Ino pulls out her cell phone to send Sakura a text before she headed out the door after her.

As the rain started to drench the ground, the sky seemed to fall in sync with Sakura's tears; as she ran carefully holding her cramping stomach. Finding herself unable to run anymore, she turned the nearest corner to stop and catch her breath. Feeling the pain in her stomach intensify, Sakura slides to the ground as she struggled to deal with the pain in her stomach and in her heart.

As she tried to replay the scene in her head, hoping for some kind of explanation. Sakura hears someone out of nowhere speak to her. "Hey you alright, do you need help?"

Elsewhere Sasuke still trying to find Sakura, had lost track of her in the brief moment Ino had distracted him. Searching frantically, Sasuke was having a hard time looking through the crowed since everyone carried umbrellas, while hurrying to make their way home. "The rain... this is bad..." Sasuke thought to himself, before he noticed Naruto, Hinata, and Sai eating ramen.

"Naruto" Sasuke yelled while he ran over to the trio. Seeing his friend soaked, Naruto was puzzled at what had brought him there.

"What's up Sasuke you hungry?" he invited while sipping his soup. "Baka, help me find Sakura she ran out from my house and I can't find her." Sasuke shouted back at him having no time to deal with his stupidity. Hearing this immediately made Naruto choke on his soup, as another crack of thunder hit the sky. "What! She's out here in her condition." he shouted while wiping the excess soup from his mouth. Looking at Sasuke's worried face, Naruto hastily placed money on the table; as the four swiftly got to work on searching for Sakura.

After someone had asked her if she needed help, Sakura feeling some of her pain subside enough for her to move; gradually sit up from her sitting spot. Looking in the direction of an unknown man covered by darkness Sakura quickly reply s , "No thanks I'm fine," she said while she grabbed her shopping bag from the ground. "Huh... so you're the girl." The male voice asked next, as Sakura turned back around at the creepy comment, "Excuse me?"

"Let's see pink hair and green eyes...named Sakura," The man said as he was still hidden by the shadows. "Who are you?" Sakura inquired while studying the man's silhouette trying to get a better look at him. Deciding to help her out, the man slowly stepped out from the shadows while introducing himself. "Hello my name is Matsumoto" he paused giving her a smile while simultaneously snapping his fingers. "And these are my comrades, Jun and Kenta," he said next as the two men walked up beside him.

Sakura quickly noticing the two men being the ones Sasuke fought earlier on in her pregnancy, slowly backed up."You two again what do you want?" she warningly asked. "Oh don't worry they only move on my orders... and I wanted to introduce them and myself personally." Matsumoto said while another guy came up behind Sakura.

"Oh I almost forgot and that's Ouji. Such a miserable day isn't it?" Matsumoto spoke while Kenta pulled an umbrella over his head to cover him from the rain. "I don't know what you want, and I don't care. I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone right now." Sakura said to him as she wiped her eyes.

Hearing her, Matsumoto could only chuckle a bit, "That's fine I'm just here to leave a message for your boyfriend, since thanks to him mistakenly capturing my younger brother instead of me... My brother was murdered while in jail awaiting a proper trial," he said with a hint of anger in his tone.

"I'm sorry to hear that but that has nothing to do with me." Sakura said next as she started to walk past Ouji.  
"Oh but it does." Matsumoto said while Ouji rapidly blocked off Sakura's escape.

Sakura feeling the painful cramping getting worse again, quickly got serious. "Move... I may be pregnant but it won't take much to fight you" She said while giving him a death stare; she was in no mood to be messed with.  
"Well I don't have a problem fighting little girls," Ouji replied slyly while looking back at Matsumoto.

Sakura now feeling nervous, smartly checked her surroundings for any bystanders. "Looks like no one else is here and if they were well..." Matsumoto paused while looking over at Jun who pulled out an unknown Jounin, he had slit the throat of.

Seeing proof now that the men were serious killers, Sakura instinctively placed a hand over her stomach. "What will you accomplish by killing me?" She asked as panic started to sink in. "Nothing... only to make Uchiha Sasuke suffer and feel my pain, he took the only precious thing I ever loved away from me and I would like to do the same." Matsumoto spoke while walking up to Sakura, grabbing a strand of her soaked hair.

Sakura feeling him touch her, automatically slapped his hand away as she didn't want him near her. The moment she retaliated however he swiftly returned the favor by slapping her cheek; before grabbing her face. Sakura watching as the three other men circled her, one even pulling out a knife; began to cry. "Sasuke...help me" she whispered.

"Anything yet?" Sasuke yelled at Sai who came back down from riding his paper creation. "NO" he replied when he finally jumped to the ground, "but I can't see all the places that have covering and the rain is making it difficult." he cautiously explained to him. Sasuke hearing this grows even more concerned at not finding Sakura already. "Damn" he shouted while he started to take off in search of another area.

"Sasuke" Ino suddenly yelled as she finally made it to where they had been searching, "What do you want?" Sasuke replied back as he was in a hurry. "Sasuke I think I have an idea of where to find her." Ino said as he hastily followed her.

"Hey you think she's dead boss?" Ouji asked, as he wiped the blood from his knife. "Who knows," Jun said next, while kicking at Sakura's limp foot. "Hey someones coming let's get out of here." Kenta yelled, as the three men left suddenly. Matsumoto being the last to leave slowly bent down to pull Sakura's hair away from her face.

"If you are alive give my regards to Sasuke," he replied while walking off. A loud violent sound of thunder, causes Sakura to finally wake up; though only able to see from one eye, she noticed the sky was dark and cold. Groaning before she tried to move a little, Sakura quickly let out a scream at the horrible pain happening in her stomach. "Something's wrong" she thought to herself as she felt something trickle down her inner leg, Sakura painfully reaching for her thigh, felt the strange thick liquid coat her fingers; when she got a good look at her hand; she saw it was drenched in blood.

"NO" Sakura mutely spoke out, as she tried her best to move to get help. However, the pain in her stomach became more intense the more she moved; forcing her to fall on her side. Sakura also struggling with the secondary pain of her head, found herself unable to move anymore; as she lay on the ground with the rain pounding her body. Feeling light-headed, Sakura started to lose consciousness again; as all she could see was a sea of white. "... Ino...Sasuke how could ... were you...really my friends." She lastly thought before completely blacking out.

After Ino informed Sasuke, that Sakura from time to time would take a certain short cut behind the buildings to get home. They momentarily separated to look up and down different alleyways; after turning a corner Ino abruptly found herself stopping dead in her tracks. Out of the blue hearing Ino let out a heart wrenching scream, Sasuke quickly followed suit. Seeing where Ino had stopped, Sasuke turned to ask her what was wrong only for him to figure it out in an instant."Sakura!" he said while he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Slowly on autopilot, Sasuke made his way over to Sakura's unconscious body.

Sasuke trembling badly couldn't tell what had happened; due to the amount of blood everywhere. "No" Ino finally said as she tried to form words; after grabbing her face in horror. "INO GO NOW, GET HELP NOW" Sasuke screamed at the top of his lungs while he looked down. Ino hearing his demand didn't hesitate as she left as fast as she could to go find help.

Sasuke falling to his knees slowly grabbed Sakura's body. While he clutched it hard, rocking her back and forth. Sasuke couldn't recognize her face as it was beaten and bruised severely. Examining her briefly he also noticed her body was riddled with bruises and cuts. "Sakura I'm so sorry please..." he said while placing a shaky hand on her face, before sliding it to her neck; checking to see if he felt a pulse. Unable to feel anything, Sasuke sat there as he buried his head into Sakura's body, only stopping when he sensed someone behind him.

Once Sai and Naruto had arrived; via Ino yelling at them to head in that direction. They had to take time to adjust to the unimaginable scene. Seeing Sasuke distraught and Naruto in shock, Sai quickly tried to help.

"Sasuke let me" he said before getting a Sharaingan in response; gulping at the ferociousness of his eyes Sai look towards Naruto for some help. Naruto trying to stop his own self from losing it shook his head as he got closer. "Sasuke..." Naruto tried to speak, only for him to get the same treatment.

In a short amount of time, Tsunade and medical staff had already arrived on the scene. Naruto watching Tsunade walk up to Sakura, quickly warned her about Sasuke not letting them get close. Fearlessly Tsunade walked over to him, while placing a hand on his shoulder. Sasuke looking back at her for a moment finally allowed her to touch Sakura's body.

After Sasuke let go of Sakura, his head fell as he sulked over the prognosis he had already assumed. Tsunade placing a hand on her neck waited a moment before frantically turning to her workers, "She's still alive but barely let's get her back," Tsunade ordered as they rushed her to the hospital.

Shortly after arriving to the hospital, Ino, Naruto, Sai, Hinata, and Sasuke anxiously awaited for any word on Sakura. Sasuke wanting to be alone, sat by himself on the other side of the waiting room; his eyes blank and his clothes and hands were still covered in Sakura's blood.

"Sakura" screamed out her mother, when she and her husband finally made it to the hospital. "What happened to her?" her father asked next, as he held back his wife. "I'm sorry we don't know yet she's still in intensive care" said a nurse as she pointed them to the waiting room.

Once her parents walked into the room; Naruto and everyone kept there eyes down as they were unable to look at them. Sakura's mother in tears, noticing Sasuke off to the side; and quickly walked over to him. "What happened she was suppose to be with you right? What happened to my daughter?" She demanded, from Sasuke whom was still out of it.

Sasuke didn't respond, as he could only look down at his bloody fingers, "Calm down, we don't know anything yet" Sakura's father said as he helped her to a chair. After waiting for over 3 hours everyone, remained silent not saying or doing anything. While they waited more people hearing the news came to endure the wait.

Once the fourth hour started, Sasuke and Sakura's parents started to squirm around a lot more as they didn't know how this would turn out. Before the hour almost came to an end everyone was surprised to see Tsunade herself come out from surgery. Seeing her made everyone stand up instantly, as they awaited the news.

"Everyone, thank you for waiting and I know all of you are worried... Sakura will make it." Tsunade said as the room simultaneously let out a relieved sigh. "Oh that's great" Hinata said while she placed a hand on Naruto's shaky shoulder; since he had been a wreck as well.

"What about the baby?" Ino found herself asking, since no one else had thought about it or didn't decide to ask. The moment she asked Tsunade didn't answer her, as she went on to her next statement. "I'd like to see Sasuke and Sakura's parents please come with me," she finished while the three followed, after Tsunade left; Ino fell back to her seat, while she placed her hands over her face.

After the somber trip up to the intensive care, Tsunade allowed Sasuke and Sakura's parents into her room. Upon laying eyes on her daughter Sakura's mother turned into shambles. Sasuke didn't have the same issue as he was still in shock, he had seen her covered in blood but once the blood was cleaned up he now didn't even recognize the person in the bed.

Sakura had been beaten up so badly that one eye was covered in bandages and her skin was covered in black and blue marks all over. Sakura's father furious looked to Tsunade. "What happened to her?" he impatiently asked. Tsunade looked at all three as she began to give them the information. "We examined her and she received severe head trauma, a broken leg and eye socket and lacerations all over her body... and " before Tsunade could finish, Sakura's mother re asked Ino's question.

"And the baby? " Tsunade looked to Sasuke first before lowering her head. "It was too late, due to it being to early and due to the trauma it forced her to miscarry..." she finished.

Sasuke hearing this, instantly fell to the ground. "You…This is your fault why weren't you with her" Sakura's father screamed as he pulled Sasuke's limp body from the ground, before laying a few punches to his face.

"Stop that now." Tsunade screamed while holding back Sakura's father. "Look here's the thing Sakura did suffer a great loss but we have a bigger problem, even though she's still alive there is some brain trauma to the extent I don't know. Whatever the case she needs you three to work together with each other not fight. This is going to be a very long recovery for her not just because of the physical trauma but the emotional one. Do you understand me?" Tsunade spoke while a random tear fell down her cheek.

Sakura's father hearing this stopped his behavior, while dropping Sasuke back to the ground, after he wiped away some tears; he walked over to his daughter's side as he grabbed her cold hand.

Unable to deal with the outside world, Sasuke found himself in his own head. "Who could have done this to her?" He asked himself before remembering two faces that had followed him the day he went with Sakura to the hospital. "It has to be… THEM"

Sasuke thought while, still on the ground. After coming to his revelation, Sasuke's eyes rapidly changed. Unable to control himself, Sasuke hurriedly ran out of Sakura's room. Tsunade seeing this ran in hopes of catching him knowing he would do something stupid; found she was unable to as he was to fast.

Leaving Sakura and her parents alone, Tsunade quickly summoned for some Anbu; to apprehend Sasuke. Since they didn't condone killing in Konoha without proper evidence, Sasuke needed to be stopped before he got into serious trouble. Knowing that the Anbu probably wouldn't be enough to stop him, based on the situation; Tsunade also went in search of Naruto.

Seeing her chance when everyone was distracted, Tsunade whispered over for Naruto. "Tsunade…?" he said before she hushed him."Naruto, come here." she demanded in a silent gesture. Once he walked over to her she quickly started to whisper to him.

Shortly after Sasuke made his way wrathfully throughout Konoha, he noticed some Anbu greeting him. "Uchiha Sasuke, we have special orders from the Hokage to bring you back." One said while stopping just in front of him, Sasuke not in the mood for orders; quickly gritted his teeth while staring them down.

Elsewhere, Matsumoto and his men enjoyed a few beverages at a small local bar. "So now what? once that Uchiha kid finds out I'm sure he'll come after us." Kenta questioned while slamming back a shot. "Yea well will be ready for him right, I say we get some more of our boys and pay him a visit first." Ouji said while smirking, "There's no need for that." Matsumoto replied as he sat back in his chair. "Boss?" Jun asked confused about his calm demeanor.

"After today I no longer require your services." He replied while looking at them. "But boss if that kid comes after you he'll kill you; you're going to need back up." Jun continued. "It's fine, I want him to." Matsumoto said while grabbing a smoke from his upper pocket. Once the rain finally stopped, Matsumoto and his group leave the bar. However, as soon as they stepped outside Kenta, Jun and Ouji get chopped down one by one.

Hearing the men scream, Matsumoto found himself face to face with Sasuke's dangerous eyes as he instantly grabbed his neck."It was you guys wasn't it?" Sasuke snarled as he lifted Matsumoto up from the ground. "So you found me quicker than I had anticipated..." Matsumoto said before grunting at the tightening grip Sasuke had on his wind pipe. "How should I kill you...?" Sasuke said out loud, as he continued to hold himself back from straight up slaughtering him; only because he wanted answers since he didn't even know who this man was in the first place.

"Do it anyway you like, you'll just be doing me a favor..." he replied with a smile. Watching Sasuke give him a confused look to his response, Matsumoto decided to help him out. "My brother was innocent and you just locked him away...You took away any meaning I had left in my life... He died because of you. No matter what happens to me now I'm just glad that before I died I got to see the look on your face when I returned the favor ..." he smugly said while staring him back just as coldly.

**[SASUKE'S FLASHBACK]**

"Uchiha Sasuke we have orders from the Hokage to bring you back." An Anbu said after stopping him.

"Get out of my way." Sasuke said while he got ready to fight them so he could get by.

"Please Sasuke don't do this, If you kill anyone we will have no choice but to take you into our custody for murder and if that happens you will be locked away for a long time unable to speak with anyone."

**[END FLASHBACK]**

Sasuke remembering what the Anbu had said to him, before he knocked them out. Suddenly released Matsumoto's neck as he started to stare him down. He wanted to kill him more than anything else in this world, however when he thought about being locked away unable to speak with Sakura he felt divided.

Matsumoto annoyed Sasuke hadn't killed him yet, put a hand to his sore throat. "Come on you know you want to kill me." he taunted, while giving Sasuke a crazy look. "Show me that murderous side of you Uchiha...That girl… Did she die?" he asked with a grin.

Hearing that, did the trick in forcing Sasuke to choose, since he didn't want to let him live another second longer despite the consequences. Reaching his hand up to form a noisy ball of chakura, Sasuke went to strike Matsumoto down. Matsumoto on instinct; closed his eyes happily awaiting death, only to reopened them a few seconds later; when he saw the white light just in front of his face.

Naruto having a strong hold onto Sasuke's arm, stopped him just before he killed the man. "Sasuke please don't" he said while looking into his eyes. "Let me go or I'll kill you to" he angrily shouted back as he struggled for control. "Sasuke stop this, if you kill him you'll be locked away... and you won't get to see Sakura." he said trying to quail his rage.

"No he has to die now... he killed my... my son." Sasuke said before he found himself stopping after admitting it out loud. Once Sasuke realized the truth of the situation he fell back to the ground, while his hands submerged into his hair.

Naruto feeling heartbroken, watching him break down; noticed Matsumoto growing angrier "What? Come on kill me now you're such a weakling do it," he screamed, "Do it you cowered." He continued his harassment. However, before he could say anything else, Naruto swiftly knocked out the man before walking back over to Sasuke.

Watching Sasuke dig his nails into the ground and scream out, Naruto knelt down as he wrapped his arms around him, "Sasuke will get you through this together I promise." Naruto said as he held him tighter. "Come on let's get back, Sakura... needs you now."


	15. Chapter 15

**_****update***** _Just a friendly reminder i will be moving this story back to the uncompleted story section, since I've decided to post up more to this story. Instead of doing an official sequel; it will virtually be like a second part of the story. I really do appreciate the comments and this story being added to some of your favorites. I'm currently in the process of writing now so if there is anything in particular you'd like to see or something you feel didn't get answered let me know :P.  
**

**I'll make the switch when i start posting up chapters, Thanks again.**

**Chapter 14**

**[FLASHBACK PART4]**

After being in the hospital for over a month, Sakura finally wakes up from her horrific ordeal. "Sakura" her mother said as she was never away from her side very long. Seeing his daughter open her eyes Sakura's father quickly calls for a nurse to grab Tsunade.

After Sakura slowly sits up, she blankly looks around the room studying the faces in it. "Sakura how are you feeling?" her mother asked as she placed a hand on her head pulling back some of her hair. "Sakura?" she questioned. "Who is that?" she asked next hoarsely. "What... that's your name dear." Sakura's mother answered as she gave a concerned look back to her husband.

Once Tsunade made it into the room, and noticed Sakura sitting up; she quickly took out a flash light from her pocket while she checked Sakura's pupils first while speaking to her.

"Sakura do you know who I am?" she asked her seeing she had a constant puzzled look on her face. Sakura shook her head, as she continued to look around the room. Tsunade eyes shook for a moment, before she turned to ask for her parents to come with her outside.

"What's wrong with her?" her mother asked, "It seems she's lost her memory, I don't know how permanent this is but it could last for a few days or even years." she answered honestly. Sakura's mother looked at her husband whom put a hand on her shoulder, before speaking to Tsunade."Well maybe this is for the best." she replied.

Tsunade was shocked by Sakura's mother's admittance, but considering the situation she secretly had to agree with her. "Tsunade when can Sakura leave the hospital?" her mother asked next. "Well now that she's awake, I'd like to keep a close eye on her so I say in a few days" she guessingly replied wondering why they asked. "OK we've been talking it over, and I think its best if we move " her mother said to Tsunade.

"What? Did you talk to Sasuke about this?" Tsunade replied surprised, "No why should I, I'm her parent" she sharply responded confused at why she would ask. "But he just lost his son and now you are going to take away his girlfriend, I know your concern is your daughter but don't you think he." Tsunade spoke before she was interrupted by Sakura's father.

"If it wasn't for him she wouldn't be in this mess in the first place." he angrily replied, Sakura's mother seeing her husband's heated reaction, placed a hand on his chest. "What he means is we want Sakura to start over with a different life, one were she's just a normal teenager," her mother said before pausing, "We want you to look at her, but we want her out of here as soon as can be arranged...okay" she said before going back in to check on her daughter.

After her parents went back inside, Tsunade frowned at this development, Sasuke had been a wreck already and this blow might be the thing to send him over the edge. Just as she thought that Tsunade saw Sasuke coming down the hallway.

"Sasuke!" she said while running over to him quickly. "Tsunade? how is Sakura? any improvement?" he asked while looking down. "Sasuke I need to speak with you a moment." she said as she stirred him away from her room.  
"Sakura is awake now." hearing that Sasuke quickly tried to leave only for her to stop him "... but she has lost all of her memories, I don't know how permanent this is but I'm telling you this now before you find out... Sakura's parents plan to take her away from this place for her to start a new life. I'm sure that I can change their mind."

"It's OK" Sasuke stopped her in her tracks. "If she doesn't remember than its fine, I only want her to be happy. What happened to her is unforgivable and me not protecting her is my burden I'll have to live with so... it's OK "Sasuke admitted while his hair covered his eyes. Seeing a tear run down his cheek Tsunade sighed at the hard-headed boy. "Look maybe, when things calm down I can convince them to come back, with those men locked away for life there isn't anything else to worry about." she said as she reached for the door. "Would you like to see her?" Tsunade asked."No that's OK, its better this way" he said while walking out the door first to leave.

Once Sakura made it back to her home, she looked around as her father showed her around the house. Before Sakura could go upstairs,her mother however made it to her room first, in order to hide anything that would remind her of her past. Seeing a picture of team 7 out on her desk; Sakura's mother quickly hid the frame under her bed.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked seeing her mother on the floor. "Oh nothing just checking for something, so my precious daughter what would you like to eat? The sky is the limit for you that I promise" her mother said while grabbing at her face. "I don't know" Sakura replied while she sat on her bed. "OK I'll go make you something, just sit here and I'll be right back. Once you eat we can leave…" she said before rushing downstairs. After she left, Sakura sat back up to look around her old room, when she found a phone lying on her desk. Sakura carefully grabbed the object examining it, when she slowly opened it; she noticed it had a message.

**_Phone Message:_**

_Sakura I'm so sorry you saw that, it wasn't what you think. I would never do that to you, you're my most important friend. _

"Important... Friend..." Sakura said quietly; seeing the message made Sakura feel confused about it. However after hearing her mother come back upstairs; Sakura deletes the message before closing her phone, placing it back on the desk. "Okay Sakura I warmed you up some soup," Sakura's mother said happily while setting the tray of food down.

Elsewhere as Tsunade looks over an image, Shizune happily walks through the door. "Tsunade here is your tea." She said while handing her the beverage. Shizune noticing Tsunade looking at a x-ray decided to say something. "Tsunade I know Sakura was only discharged today, but you still seem worried about something." she commented

** [TSUNADE FLASHBACK]**  
"OK everything looks fine except some of my test came back with some strange results, it's nothing to worry about now but here" Tsunade said while handing Sakura's mother a notebook.  
"If you notice changes or any strange symptoms write them down and contact me OK" Tsunade asked.  
"Yes thank you for all your help" Sakura's mother said while hugging her.

**[END FLASHBACK]**

Tsunade remembering this quickly shook it off as she replied back to Shizune, "No its nothing," she paused as she put up the image. "Just being overcautious."

After Sakura's mother and father finished packing everything up, they made their way out of the house. While Sakura waited for them to finish packing up the car, she noticed a strange silhouette on the roof top of a nearby house; as she tried to get a better look, it had disappeared just as fast as it was there.

"Sakura are you ready?" her mother asked as she opened the car door. Sakura couldn't explain why she felt so hesitant, to reply but she shook the feeling away as she answered her mother. "I... I guess so."

**[END FLASHBACK]**

After Remembering everything, Sakura begins to cry as she see's that Sasuke had impaled himself with a kunai; to prove a point.

"Sa...su...ke?" Sakura said as her fingers gripped the fence tightly, after she witness him falling to the ground. Sakura screamed in response, as she found herself grabbing the fence while she started to climb back over.

"Sasuke please stop," Sakura yelled as she ran over to him and grabbed the kunai away from his chest, before she held him in her arms.  
Sasuke still conscious looked up at her; as her eyes and facial expression had changed to something familiar.  
"Sakura" he said while his hand reached for her pale skinny face.

"Sasuke...I remember everything now" Sakura said while crying into his bloody hand, "... and I'm going to fight." She reassured while she placed her hand on his wound.

Tsunade, who had been told of the events prior, finally made it to the rooftop and ran over to both Sasuke and Sakura. Tsunade seeing Sasuke with a serious wound got to work immediately on stopping the blood. After she stopped the bleeding, Sasuke had finally lost consciousness. Tsunade placing her ear to his chest listened for the rhythm of his heartbeat; once she heard him breathing normally she let out a thankful sigh.

Sakura seeing he was alright, smiled as she now knew he would be OK. Suddenly feeling her vision giving out on her, Sakura slumped over to the side."Sakura, are you OK?" Tsunade asked as she checked her.

"Get me a room stat, she's going into shock." Tsunade screamed as she scooped Sakura into her arms. One nurse in quick response ran over to Tsunade to aid in helping with Sakura, while Shizune and another nurse helped out with Sasuke.

After looking at a ceiling, Sasuke found himself suddenly fully awake. Looking around he found he was in the hospital attached to some equipment when he started to sit up he noticed Naruto and Kakashi jumping at him moving. "Sasuke you alright?" Naruto asked while wiping under his eye. Sasuke still out of it looked around before remembering the last thing he did was. As he thought that he quickly looked down at his bandaged wound; as he felt slight pain from where he had stabbed himself with the kunai.

"Sakura... where is she?" he asked next, Naruto and Kakashi didn't say anything as they stared at each other. "Where is she?" he asked again as he started to pull at his bindings.

"Easy Sasuke," Kakashi said while holding him back with two fingers, "You've just been through a procedure. You need to take it easy" Kakashi informed him.

"What procedure?" he asked next. "Well Sakura needed that bone marrow transplant, and since you were unconscious they went ahead and did it; that was a few days ago" Naruto admitted to him, hoping not to rile him up to much.

"Sakura did she ..." he said not wanting to hear the wrong answer. "She survived the surgery." Naruto said happily while he placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Time will tell how her body will react but as far as the surgery went everything was alright." Kakashi continued what Naruto had started.

"When can i see her?" Sasuke asked as his eyes shook uncontrollably. "Not just yet she's still in recovery but as soon as she's out you can." Kakashi said next. While the three sat in relieved silence, they heard some soft knocks on Sasuke's door.

Once the door opened up; Kakashi placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "Oi Naruto lets give Sasuke some privacy." he voiced after the door revealed Sakura's mother. Once they left the two alone, Sakura's mother sat next to Sasuke as he still couldn't look her in the face.

"Look... I know you hate me for what I did to your daughter and..." he started to say before she stopped him. "Sasuke that's enough, if it wasn't for you she would be dead right now. I'm not dumb enough to not acknowledge that. Yes for sometime I did hate you, I hated that you took away my daughters childhood I hate that she worshiped you and I hate that everyday she will have to live with the fact of losing a child." She paused as she clutched the hem of her dress.

Sasuke found it hard to hear her words, mainly because they were all true. "But, I saw it in her eyes she loves you; or else she wouldn't have done any of those things, and because of you she's back... she remembers me and her friends and her old self." Sakura's mother stopped as tears hit the backside of her hands.

Sasuke hearing her cry finally looked over at her, "Thank you Sasuke, thank you " she said while she looked up to hug him tightly. Sasuke was beyond shocked at her gesture it was the last thing he thought she would do was to hug him and thank him.

After she finally let go of him, she placed a picture in his hands and a hand on his face before getting up to leave. After she left the room, Sasuke looked down at the picture, when he looked at it. It was a picture of Sakura in her hospital bed with oxygen strapped to her nose and her attached to various equipment.

Sasuke looking closer noticed she had a big smile on her face, while making a peace pose. When he turned the picture over, he noticed it had a message on the back side.

**_Message:_**_ Sasuke, thank you for saving me. It seems Ino brought me some flowers during the time of my surgery. They contained a letter about what really happened the night i saw you two together, I'm sorry I overreacted and put you through all of that. Please don't be angry with Ino anymore, and please don't worry about me. Though I need time to recover from this and the loss of our son, I want you to know I still Love you. - Sakura._

After reading the message and turning the picture back over, Sasuke started to chuckle a bit before his laughter turned into tears at how relieved he was to see her back to her old self again.

After a year of a long successful recovery, Sakura is finally discharged from the hospital; with her hair grown back into a cute short cut. Hugging and bowing to some of the nurses, Sakura tells them goodbye as her and her mother leave the hospital.

"Sakura are you ready?" her mother asked once they got outside. Sakura took a minute to take in the nice weather, before she looked back at her mother. "Almost do you mind if i make a few stops somewhere" she asked nicely to her.

"Huh? Where?"

Elsewhere Ino at her parent's flower shop, started to prep a flower order; as she sighed thinking about Sasuke's reaction to her sending the flowers and note to Sakura. Ino felt something on her shoulder as she turned to see Sakura behind her. "Sakura? Wait what are you doing here?" she asked while checking to see if Sasuke was around.

"It's OK Ino... I wanted to thank you for the flowers," Sakura said while looking at the flowers Ino had fixed up. Both girls where quite for a moment as it felt slightly awkward being around each other once again, "So where is Rena?" Sakura finally asked while she pulled up something to sit on.

"Oh I heard her and Toshi got into some trouble a while back over drugs, last i heard they both were incarcerated." Ino said while looking down. "Oh I'm sorry to hear that ... I really wanted to apologize to her." Sakura admitted.

"What why?" Ino asked her confused. "Because I deserved it, I hurt her and more importantly... I hurt you I'm so sorry Ino" Sakura said sincerely as she looked her in the face. "Thank you for being there for me, even when I wasn't there for myself." she replied while smiling back at her. Hearing Sakura sound like her old self-made Ino cry. "Sakura." she screamed as she grabbed her to embrace her into a hug. Sakura surprised by how tight she was holding her, quickly wrapped around Ino in response.

After leaving Ino's parents flower shop, Sakura starts to walk to a familiar house. Knocking on the door, Sakura smiled when Sasuke finally opened it. "Sakura what are you doing here?" he asked as she came in. "I thought you were staying in the hospital for another week." he continued as he tried to offer her a seat.

"It's Okay seems like I'm doing really well." she said with a grin. Sasuke unable to hold back quickly wrapped his arms around her, to hold her still skinny frame. Looking into his eyes, Sakura put down her purse as she grabbed his hand to lead him upstairs. Once they got to his bed room, Sakura pushed him down on the bed; Sasuke worried about her tried to speak. "Sakura you don't have to do this."

Hearing him start to protest, Sakura quickly hushed him as she put a finger to his lips. Sasuke anxiously sitting back on the bed, watched Sakura take a step back as she crossed her arms to grab the ends of her shirt, before she started to pull her blouse up however quickly losing her nerve after she felt the air on her bony skin; she turned her back to Sasuke, "Sorry... I really want to I'm just a little embarrassed about how skinny I am... I've lost a lot of weight." Sakura admitted while she placed a hand over her mouth to hide some of her crying.

Sasuke seeing this stood up to wrap his arms around her body, "Sakura you look beautiful" he said into her ear as he helped her slowly remove her shirt. After he removed the garment, Sasuke ran his fingers on her back caressing her skin until he slowly turned her back to face him. Sakura instinctively looked him in the eyes as he started to undue his clothes as well.

Like the first time, Sakura felt nervous as she reached for his naked chest. After Sasuke threw his shirt to the ground, he reached for her face as he gently stroked it. Sasuke and Sakura both touched their heads together, before Sasuke pulled her chin up to where he could lean in for a long overdue kiss.

Once Sasuke felt her warm lips on his; he found himself letting out a loud moan since he didn't realize how much of an affect her kiss had. Sakura enjoying the kiss slowly wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck as the two gradually made their way back to the bed. As he lowered her on the bed, he kissed and nipped at her lips while he tried his best to be gentle with her fragile body.

After they finished and lay in bed for a while, Sasuke found himself playing with Sakura's fingers as they just enjoyed each others company. "Sasuke" Sakura said finally breaking the silence. "Will you take me there..." she asked while looking up at his eyes. Sasuke hearing her request was hesitant, "Are you ready?" he asked making sure. "Yes I want to see him." Sakura said while laying her head back down on Sasuke's chest hugging him tightly for support.

After they got dressed and headed out. Sakura and Sasuke got to a grave site as they stared at a nameless stone on the ground. Sakura took a moment before she knelt down to touch it. "He doesn't have a name on here." she said while looking at Sasuke. "I didn't know what to name him" he admitted while he knelt next to Sakura. Sakura looking at the grave held her hand out. "Can I see your kunai?" she asked as he questionably handed it to her.

Sasuke watched as she used it to etch something into the grave stone. "S ...H...O" he read out slowly, Once she finished Sakura looked at Sasuke while wiping away some tears. "From now on our son's name was Sho... In memory of the bravest little boy I know," Sasuke more than approving of the name, smiled back at Sakura as they stayed for a while at the grave.


	16. Chapter 16

**_OKAY SO INSTEAD OF A FULL ON SEQUEL THIS IS A CONTINUATION OF THIS STORY. I DON'T KNOW YET HOW LONG ITS GOING TO BE BUT LIKE THE EARLIER CHAPTERS I'LL DO MY BEST TO POST ONCE A WEEK. I'M CURRENTLY IN THE PROCESS OF GETTING A HOUSE, SO THERE MIGHT BE TIMES IT TAKES ME A BIT TO POST. THANKS AGAIN FOR ANY COMMENTS OR FEEDBACK I GET IT'S MUCH APPRECIATED. THANKS AGAIN FOR READING. HOPE YOU ENJOY_**

**FRIENDS PART 2**

**Chapter 15**

"Sakura are you sure about this?" Ino asked as her and Sakura were sitting patiently in a waiting room.

"Yeah I really think I'm ready now." Sakura smiled as she finished filling out some paper work, "Sakura Haruno?" a nurse called out while searching the room.

"Here" Sakura called as she raised her hand. "Okay we will see you now." The nurse said while she marked her sheet. Sakura grabbing her purse gently patted Ino on the shoulder, before walking over to the nurse handing her the paper work.

After the nurse skimmed over the paper, she escorted her to the back. Ino seeing Sakura go through the door, sat back in her chair after she let out a loud sigh.

Walking up on to a scale first, Sakura watched as the nurse played with the little square weight sitting on top. "OK looks like you are at 112 pounds… that's definitely an improvement" The nurse said happily as she took Sakura into another room; after she wrote down the numbers on her paper.

After Sakura sat down on the hospital bed the nurse began to take her blood pressure and temperature, "Okay Sakura just wait here and Tsunade will be with you in just a moment." She said before shutting the door.

While Sakura nervously waited, she skimmed around the room staring at one of the diagrams on the wall. As she took a deep breath, Sakura hears the door slowly open up.

"Sakura, how are you" Tsunade said pleasantly greeting her. "So how have you been feeling?" she asked next while she checked her, "Really good." she replied with a forced smile.

Elsewhere, Sasuke and Naruto go through the town shopping for groceries. "I can't believe its been 2 years since everything happened." Naruto commented when he picked up a piece of fruit. "Umm" Sasuke replied while he handed over some money, so he could pay for his things.

After Sasuke grabbed his change, he made grabbed one of the full bags of food, "How have things been going with you and Sakura?" Naruto asked next while he grabbed the other spare bag. "Things have been good, she still has nightmares every now and then… But things have been great." Sasuke said while finding himself smiling over the lucky break the two finally had, since they both were getting the raw end of the stick for some years now.

Hearing this made Naruto smile, as he was also happy for things finally looking up for the pair.

After Tsunade finished her check up on Sakura, she sits across from her; taking the time to speak with her a little bit while she started to take some notes. "Well I have to say so far Sakura, everything still looks good. You're still doing great and remaining cancer free," Tsunade paused after her assessment.

"So are you still having those nightmares?" She asked on a more serious note. Sakura took a deep breath before she answered her question. "Yes, but as time goes on, I'm not having them as much." Sakura said while avoiding Tsunade's gaze.

"Sorry I didn't mean to bring it up, I only ask because it was you that set up this appointment. So I wonder are there any concerns or questions that you had?" she asked next knowing that there had to be something on her mind.

"Well… I did have a concern." Sakura paused as she started to blush. "I wanted to know if you think it would be okay for me to have another baby?" she said quietly.

"What? Already Sakura you're still really young." Tsunade preached shocked by her sudden question. "I mean you two aren't even married or engaged"

Sakura a little ticked by Tsunade's objection tried her best to stir the conversation into something positive, "I know but I mean me having a baby now is it harmful?" she reinstated.

"Well based on how things are now, my professional opinion is that its OK but… pregnancy after chemotherapy treatments is tricky, it can take several years for you to get pregnant and even worse… You might not be able to bare children." Tsunade truthfully spoke now being the one avoiding her gaze as she felt guilty not disclosing that information to her when they started the treatments. Tsunade truthfully didn't think it mattered based on her personality at the time; do to her not remembering her old self or even recalling her own memory.

Sakura hearing this lowered her head; as her hair covered her eyes, she clutched the hospital bed. "I well… what if" Sakura found herself stopping before she placed a hand over her mouth.

Tsunade seeing her having a hard time tried to comfort her "But you know maybe when you and Sasuke get older you can adopt a child and there are other methods we could try if and when you decide to have a baby." she tried to say on a positive note.

Sakura taking her hand away from her mouth surprised Tsunade when she had a grin on her face instead of the upset face she thought she had. "What happens if I'm pregnant now?" Sakura finally got out.

"What?" Tsunade asked completely bewildered. Blushing more Sakura lifted up her head to look at Tsunade.

"I took a test yesterday morning, since I haven't been feeling well and... it was positive. I didn't think I could get pregnant so I didn't worry about it… so what do you think about if I go through with having the baby." Sakura finished her question.

Tsunade taking a minute to process the news, stood up before she walked over to Sakura. "Well it's possible to have a healthy baby, but are you ready to try and take that journey again?" she asked.

"Yes I've thought about it and I'm ready, I deserve this chance." Sakura said as she smiled back at Tsunade. "Ok this time we are going to take every precaution to make sure you have a healthy happy baby... And Sasuke?" she asked next.

Seeing the sudden guilty look on Sakura's face is more than enough for Tsunade to question her once again. "Does he know yet?" She continued.

Sakura shook her head as she looked back down again. "No I wanted to make sure, first that I could carry a baby I can't put him through that again, "she responded sadly thinking about the first time that she was pregnant.

Once Sasuke had made it home after leaving the market, with Naruto he got to work on unloading the groceries that he had picked out with Naruto's help. He wasn't much of a cook by any means, but because it was the anniversary of Sakura being cancer free he wanted to do something special for her.

Pulling out a recipe he had borrowed from Choji, Sasuke got to work on cleaning some fresh fish.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 16**

After leaving her doctor's appointment and Ino, Sakura made her way straight over to Sasuke's place; while she walked there, she pulled out her cell phone so she could make a quick phone call.

_**...RING... RING**_

"Hello, Sakura you alright?" a female voice answered.

"Hey mom sorry I'm fine, I just wanted to let you know even though the appointment lasted longer than I hoped it went well. I'm heading over to Sasuke's house now; see you when I get home. Okay."

"Um Okay Sakura, see you then be careful." her mother replied.

**_click_**

After hanging up her phone, Sakura found herself letting out a loud sigh. Even though she had her memories back for sometime now and was in a committed relationship with Sasuke.

Sakura still continued to stay at her mother's house. Mainly because of the guilt she felt for making three years of her life a living hell, due to the way she acted all the time. Thinking about those embarrassing times, always made Sakura feel very remorseful of her actions. However, despite her being a brat her mother constantly stood by her side the entire time; which made Sakura even more appreciative of her.

In some small attempt to pay her back and for her mother to not worry, Sakura made it a point to try to get home on time; instead of staying up all hours of the night like she used to do. Which wasn't hard for her since, Sakura seemed to only go out to either hang out with Ino and her friends; or have date nights with Sasuke when he was free from missions.

And despite Sakura being her old self again and wanting to start participating in missions; due to her recovery from cancer, Tsunade had her re frame from her taking on any missions or training. Something that had frustrated her.

Almost to Sasuke's house, Sakura started to feel even more anxious about telling him the news. Sakura constantly went back and forth over in her head on how to tell him; she was pregnant yet again. Though she knew in some sense he would be happy, in a greater sense she knew that this was new territory for them both; especially considering all the events that had happened to them in the last 5 years.

So deep in thought, Sakura didn't realize when she was right at Sasuke's door; in a what seemed like seconds. Already there and with no clear idea on how she was going to tell him, Sakura took a deep breath before she lightly knocked on the door.

After a few knocks and no answer, Sakura turned the door knob to find that the door was already unlocked. Opening the door slowly, Sakura could smell some food, as she noticed Sasuke was busy cooking in the kitchen.

"Sasuke what are you doing?" She asked, since she never really ever caught him in the kitchen; other than to put up food she had made for the both of them when she came over.

After Sasuke turned, sharply at her suddenly being there; he made his way over to her. "Oh... you are a little early" Sasuke said while grabbing at her sides before planting a small peck on her soft lips. Sakura seeing a few pans on the stove, and messy bowls in the sink; curiously gave Sasuke a puzzled look. "What is all this for?" she asked after she shut the door.

Sasuke seeing her in disbelief smiled, as he felt proud of himself for taking initiative in doing something unexpected."I figured I make you some dinner tonight, since today it's been two years now, you've been cancer free." Sasuke said while turning back to fix up the table. "You hungry?" he asked as he felt nervous over what she would think of his cooking.

"Yeah, thank you... Sasuke." Sakura said still surprised by the gesture, while she sat down at the table. In the back of her mind, she was still thinking of her dilemma.

Sakura watches as Sasuke set some plates down first, before he carefully place some food on them; first being some white rice and vegetables then she watched as Sasuke placed some fish down. "How much would you like?" Sasuke asked as he started to cut into the fish.

However instead of answering his question; Sakura instantly smelling the fish up close quickly placed a hand over her nose and mouth, as she felt herself get really sick. Seeing Sakura suddenly dart off for the bathroom, Sasuke carefully examined the fish in order to see if maybe he had done something wrong.

Hearing Sakura violently throwing up in the background for a few minutes, Sasuke grabs a glass of water and towel before he hurry's over to the bathroom. Once Sakura feels her stomach settle enough, she sits back propping herself on the wall as the coolness of it felt soothing on the back of her neck.

Sasuke thinking quickly, soaked a towel in some cool water before he handed it to her, while Sakura started to wipe her face; Sasuke then handed her the glass of water. "Are you okay?" he asked worried watching her slowly take a small sip.

"Yeah," Sakura said as she pulled the water down, as it lightly touched her bottom lip. "Well yeah and no." she replied as she sat the water next to her side. Hearing the dodgy answer, Sasuke raised an eyebrow before asking his next question. "Wait what do you mean?"

Sakura taking a second, finally decides no matter how she tells him; it's going to have the same impact so she decides to come right out and say it. "Sasuke I'm… I'm actually pregnant" Sakura admitted before finding herself needing to throw up once again.

"Pregnant?" Sasuke thought as his eyes grew big at the news, "A..re.. you sure?" he asked with reservation written all over his face along with pure shock.

Flushing the toilet first, Sakura exhaustedly looked over at Sasuke, "Yes … Are you mad at me? I didn't think it was possible this soon but" Sakura paused as she wiped her face with the towel once again and sat back against the wall once more as she waited for her stomach to stop turning.

Sasuke was quite as he thought a few minutes before he spoke. "Sakura are you sure you're ready for this?" Sasuke asked as he found himself having every doubt in the world. "Yes I'm ready I really am" Sakura reassured.

Sasuke sighed, as he turned his back to her. "Sakura you know I can't go through with losing another child again or you." he admitted while clenching his fist until his knuckles started to turn white.

Sakura hearing this looked down, before she placed a hand over her stomach and grinned. "I know... I can't explain it but I have a really good feeling about this." She said full of confidence.

Sasuke hearing her so sure turned around, "Then if we are going to do this let's do this right." He said next before he walked out of the room.

Confused Sakura listened to Sasuke going through one of his drawers. When he came back, she noticed he had a small box in his hand. After grabbing the object and sitting next to Sakura, Sasuke slowly opened the box before he pulled out a small ring. "Sorry it's so little, I bought this a few years back; last time i waited to long..." Sasuke paused as he slipped the ring on Sakura's finger. "This time i won't make the same mistake. If we are going to be a family then, we need to be married." He said with a smirk.

Sakura looking at the ring, found herself speechless since all she could do is look at him before wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. After a few minutes, Sasuke helps Sakura off of the floor.

"How is your stomach now?" He asked as she seemed to be feeling better. "I think it's okay now." Sakura smiled as the two left the bathroom. However, as soon as the smell of the fish in the kitchen crept itself back into her nose; she felt herself get sick all over again. "Um…Sasuke" she said placing her hand over her mouth and pointing to the cause of her nausea.

Sasuke staring in the direction, Sakura pointed to quickly got the hint. "Oh right I'll get rid of it" he said while grabbing the fish before heading outside.

After getting a good distance away from his house, Sasuke noticed a pair of stray kittens looking around for scraps. Seeing this Sasuke called the cats over, as he placed the plate on the ground in front of them. Watching the hungry cats start to feed on the fish and seeing them enjoy the food, Sasuke smiled. "Well at least you seem to like my cooking" he joked before turning around to go back.

Once Sasuke got back to his door, he noticed he had a letter sitting on his door step. Upon opening up and examining the letter right away, Sasuke felt a sweat drop form on his face; before he clutched the paper in pure anger.

* * *

**Okay sorry it took long, a lot of stuff has happened over the weekend.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17**

Once Sasuke made his way back inside the house, he watched Sakura finally make her way out of the bathroom, to sit on the couch. "Sakura?" he said while hiding the letter behind his back.

Sakura looking at him placed a hand on her head as she now had a major headache."Sasuke-kun, sorry I made you throw out your fish and now it's getting late… I need to get home soon," Sakura replied as she got up, only to quickly sit back down on the couch.

Seeing her still looking bad; despite him already throwing away the fish, Sasuke unnoticeably placed the letter on his table. Before he walked over to Sakura; scooping her up into his arms.

"Sasuke what are you doing?" she asked as he headed for upstairs. "You're staying here tonight, so you can rest up," he said next while placing her on his bed.

"Get some rest, I'm going to clean up the kitchen and then I'll call your mother to let her know you're staying here tonight." he replied while turning off his bedroom light before shutting the door.

Sakura in no mood to argue with him closed her eyes, as she turned over to try to sleep off her not feeling well.

Once Sasuke got back downstairs, he went straight to the kitchen; to work on his dishes. While he scrubbed a dish under the hot water, Sasuke found himself staring intensely at the letter on his table, from the corner of his eye; only stopping when he found himself breaking the plate under his strong grip. Turning off the faucet, Sasuke scrunched his face, over realizing now with Sakura pregnant once again; he must do everything possible in order to make sure that she will have a safe pregnancy regardless of the consequences.

"Sasuke, so what's up?" Naruto hesitantly asked after meeting up with him at his favorite eating spot. Having Sasuke invite him for food was rare, but having him offer to buy his lunch was just plain strange.

That being the case, made Naruto think that either something was up or that this must be something important; similar to when he helped Sasuke pick out some food to make for Sakura's anniversary of being cancer free.

"So how did Sakura like the food?" Naruto immediately asked thinking that might be the reason for him to treat him to a meal. However after asking the question, Naruto found Sasuke generally unresponsive. Naruto examining him, quickly took notice of Sasuke focusing hard on a piece of paper.

"Sasuke?" Naruto called out in an attempt to get his attention. "Naruto… I need your help with something." He suddenly spoke up after he looked up at him. "Huh?"

"What? Really congratulations," Naruto said happily as he was more excited than worried hearing the news of the engagement and Sakura's second pregnancy. "So what is it you need my help with?" he asked next after finishing up a bowl of ramen.

"This" Sasuke said finally handing Naruto the paper he was so preoccupied with earlier. "Huh? What is this?" he asked before reading it.

"To Whom This May Concern, The following prisoner Matsumoto Akira's case has been picked up for...early... release. You are invited to attend the trial..." Naruto slowly read out.

Immediately after reading the letter, Naruto felt the blood run from his cheeks; while the pit of his stomach turned in knots. Taking time to get back to reality after digesting the news; Naruto instantly looked over to Sasuke.

"Naruto …Matsumoto, he can't be released." Sasuke said in a deep monotone voice.

Naruto looking back at the letter, realized the trial date in question would take place in just five months; which meant, Sakura would be around the same stage of pregnancy, she was in when she lost her baby the first time. Realizing this and not knowing what to say; all Naruto could think about was how this wasn't good no matter how you looked at it.

Taking a big gulp Naruto tried his best to make the situation of Matsumoto being released early impossible, "Sasuke's there isn't much we can do, that's why this system will take care of it. There's absolutely no way this guy will get out." Naruto said trying to reassure him that things will all work out.

"And if it doesn't... If Sakura's going to go through with having another baby, I can't afford for him or anyone else be released. I have to protect my family." Sasuke paused as he stared Naruto down with scary dark eyes, "You understand don't you?" he paused knowing Naruto understood very well the deeper meaning of what he was getting at.

Naruto drew quite for a moment, before his own locks draped over his eyes. "Sasuke... I do understand, but this guy won't get out they'll make sure of that… And if it does… happen then," Naruto said as he finally looked back over at Sasuke with a serious face.

"I'll help you get rid of him for good.

Sasuke seeing Naruto in his serious mode, made him feel somewhat relieved as he nodded his head back to him.

When Sakura finally awoke she quickly remembers that she is still at Sasuke's house in his bed; since she was still ill from the night before. Looking down under the covers, Sakura noticed Sasuke had changed her clothes, putting her in his long shirt, while folding and setting her shirt and shorts to the side.

Sakura sluggishly turning over in bed closed her eyes in an attempt to go back to sleep; since she could tell that she still felt horrible. Despite her being pregnant before, she had never experience this level of morning sickness; which felt ironic as this was lasting all day despite the name.

After a few more hours of rest, Sakura hears some soft knocking on the door. "Sakura?" Sasuke said as he brought her a glass of water. "How are you feeling today any better." He asked next as she slowly sat up in response. "Sasuke thank you," she replied after taking the water from him and taking some sips first. "A little bit, I don't remember the morning sickness being this bad." Sakura joked as she placed her hand on her cheek.

Sasuke seeing her so miserable, felt bad about what he was about to say next but because he knew she would be getting the same letter to, Sasuke took a breath before grabbing the object. "Sakura here you should read this." He said while handing her the letter.

"Huh? What's this?" She asked seeing the serious look on his face. After Sakura opened up the letter, she quickly read its contents. Once she stopped reading Sasuke watched as she slowly placed the letter down on her legs.

"Sakura you don't have to go to this, I can go for you." Sasuke hurriedly replied, as he placed a hand on her back. "No…. I want to go." Sakura said as she clutched her fist. "For what that man has done, I really want to go" she continued once again as tears fell on to the blankets.

Hearing the tone of her voice made, Sasuke more angry. After wiping away any reminiscent of tears, Sakura finally pulls her head up. "I better get home; my mom will be getting worried." Sakura said suddenly as she pulled the covers off of herself in order to get out of bed. However as soon as she stood up, she felt herself fall back down.

"Sakura its OK, you should rest up more. I talked to your mother, and told her you weren't feeling well, so you can stay as long as you like… Besides, since were engaged now you could move in if you like," he replied as he made her lay back down.

Sakura, whom didn't respond to Sasuke's statement, turned over to her side; as she slowly tucked her hands behind the pillow. Seeing she was still visibly upset from the letter, Sasuke placed her water down to the side, as he laid in bed with her wrapping his arms protectively around her.

Sakura feeling the warmth of his body next to hers, scrunched her eyes. "Sasuke-kun...Thank you." she replied, since he knew without her saying so that she need him to hold her.

"Sakura don't worry no matter what he's not getting away with this." Sasuke replied after he listened to her start to cry softly.

* * *

**Okay so I'm almost done with writing out this story. So the chapters should come out faster at the moment there are 3 to 4 more chapters left but I still have a bit more to write so that could change.**** Thanks again for reading :P.  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 18**

Walking down a dark alleyway Sakura finds herself calling out for anyone to answer. "Anyone here?...Where is everyone... Sasuke…Naruto" she yelled out only to hear her own echoing voice returning back.

Suddenly feeling something hit her shoulder, Sakura looks up to see rain start to fall from the sky. As the rain falls faster, the water droplets quickly multiplied, turning from harmless sprinkles to a heavy downpour.

Covering up her already soaked head, Sakura dashes off in order to find some kind of cover from the cold rain. As she spots some possible coverage, Sakura finds herself stopping, when she noticed a random blanket on the ground, as she bent down to pick it up; she hears some laughing from the background.

"It's all your fault… you know" A male voice whispered almost in her ear.

Sakura hearing the voice, sharply turned around only to not see anything. Taking a few worrying steps back. Sakura noticed the sky getting darker as well as the temperature dropping; as she could now see her own breath rapidly escape her mouth.

While she continued to examine the sky, Sakura felt a particularly heavy rain droplet fall down her forehead, as she went to wipe it away. Sakura instantly pulled her hand back once she noticed the rain had a different texture to it. After she rubbed her fingers together at the thickness of the rain, she realized that instead of water it was blood.

"What is this?" she said as she looked at her hand horrified by the blood. Once she heard the laughing return again, Sakura looked up to find, herself face to face with an unknown man.

"Who are you?" she asked next startled by the man's sudden appearance, whose face was hidden by an umbrella. "Huh you think you can just get away from me forever." The man said as he quickly grabbed Sakura's wrist.

Sakura in reaction to the man quickly knocks the umbrella from his hands. When she got a good look at him; Sakura's face dropped in horror when she saw none other than Matsumoto's grinning face.

Sakura seeing him tried to fight him off but felt her body freeze as she could only watch, Matsumoto pull out a knife, and stab her in the stomach.

"AAAAAAAAAHHH" Sakura screamed as she shot up from bed, while trying her best to catch her breath. "Sakura its okay" Sasuke shouted as he tried his best to calm her down.

Once Sakura realized where she was, after frantically checking her surroundings. She placed a hand in her sweat drenched hair, "Sakura," Sasuke said as he pulled her in towards him. "Another nightmare again?" he asked already knowing his answer.

Sakura reluctantly, looked back at him before nodding her head. "Sakura its okay it was just a dream." he reassured as he could feel her body still trembling.

"I can't believe I'm still having these nightmares," Sakura thought to herself, after she paused to take some more breaths. Once Sakura's heartbeat returned to normal, she placed a hand over her ring before speaking to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I don't think I can get married right now." Sakura said almost out of nowhere. Sasuke hearing this was confused, as he watched Sakura hand him her ring.

"I'm so sorry, but right now with the baby... and this Matsumoto thing, it's all too much…I don't think I can do it now... I hope you can understand." Sakura said crying after she placed her still shaky hands on her temples.

Clutching the ring into his palm Sasuke, pulled away some of Sakura's damp pink hair."Sakura it's OK will worry about it later, I just want you happy and healthy,"' he replied while putting the ring back on her finger.

"Sasuke?" Sakura voiced as he slowly pulled her back down to bed.

Once he got her to lie back down, Sasuke planted a kiss on her tear soaked cheek; as the both stared at each other, before Sasuke pulled her in tightly into his arms; while placing his chin on her head. "Sakura don't worry about those nightmares, this time I absolutely won't let anything happen to you or our baby I swear." Sasuke said sternly while his eyes changed.

Sakura feeling the rapid heartbeat of Sasuke's chest felt somewhat comforted but also had her own doubts that started to show on her face.

After five months fly by in little to no time and with the trial date for Matsumoto right around the corner; Sakura continues to try her best and have a normal pregnancy, despite the frequent nightmares and anxiety she keeps encountering.

Getting ready to go for one of her check ups Sakura still looking over the same letter that came to her house not long after Sasuke's letter arrived; hears a knock on her door. Quickly tucking the letter away in her purse, Sakura goes over to answer the door.

"Hey Sakura, sorry I'm late." Naruto tells her as he waved to her apologetically. "It's okay Naruto, you ready to go now?" she asked after she shut the door behind her.

"Thanks again for coming with me." Sakura said after she placed a hand on her larger stomach. "Ehh? It's no problem besides, with Sasuke away on another mission, someone needs to keep an eye out for you." He replied as they walked together.

"So have you guys set a wedding date yet?" he asked next after staring at her ring. Sakura blushing at the question, looked down as she hid the ring behind her other hand, "No not yet, with this Matsumoto thing happening in just a few days, I don't want to worry about that and a wedding and making sure my baby is healthy." Sakura sadly admitted while glancing over at her purse.

"Oh I see." Naruto said after not taking into consideration all the things that seemed to be happening all at once.

After a short wait and Sakura's name was called to go to the back with the nurse, she quickly turned to Naruto as she reached out her hand. "Huh?" he questioned while pointing to himself making sure she had the right person. "Naruto will you come with me please" Sakura asked since he didn't take hints as well as Sasuke.

"So Sakura any changes?" Tsunade asked as she examined Sakura's stomach. "No other than being a lot more tired and getting fatter," she replied while Naruto nervously sat off to the side still confused at why he had to be there instead of waiting in the waiting room.

"Okay almost done I'd like to check your blood pressure next." Tsunade said as she got her equipment ready. "OW" Sakura suddenly said as she placed a hand on her stomach once more.

Naruto seeing this, instantly fell out of his chair, before standing back up."What is it... is it time." he shouted nervously as he had obviously no idea about babies. Sakura laughing at him slowly sat up from where she was lying down. "Naruto easy, the baby just kicked me that's all" Sakura said while reaching for his hand. "See" she said next as she placed his hand on her stomach.

Naruto blushing at touching her stomach felt the sudden movement. "Oh wow that's... amazing Sakura... Strong little one," He commented at the feeling of something really being inside of her stomach.

As the two shared an affectionate laugh, Tsunade quickly got Sakura's attention, "Okay Sakura breathe normally for me." Tsunade said after she strapped the device around Sakura's arm after placing her stethoscope on the inner part.

After waiting a full minute, Naruto watched Tsunade's eyebrows knit at looking at her readings. "Sakura your blood pressure is really high... it's the trial isn't it?" Tsunade said quickly.

Sakura hearing this lowered her head as she grabbed her arm, since she didn't want to answer her. "You're going to have to get your blood pressure back down, or you'll be putting you and your baby at high risk." Tsunade preached while she took the band off of her arm.

"I'm going to have to forbid you from going to that trial," Tsunade spoke up next with a serious face. "But Tsunade..." Sakura protested while she looked back at Naruto for support. Naruto catching the look on her face looked over to Tsunade to try to convince her. "Tsunade but if she's not there, what happens if they just let him go."

"Naruto my only concern now is Sakura, the system won't let a guy like that out for premeditated murder so easily," Tsunade paused as she turned to Sakura since she was the one she needed to convince.

"I'm telling you this as a friend not only as your doctor, but you can't do this it's to dangerous. Do you understand let the system handle this, and you just concentrate on your baby." She said with surprising softness at her predicament, Tsunade knew Sakura wanted to be there but at this point it was impossible.

Sakura knowing Tsunade was right, reluctantly nodded her head to show she understood as the three stood in a somber silence for a moment.

After the appointment was over Naruto walked Sakura back to her home. Knowing Sakura was felling down, about not being able to attend such an important event. Naruto tries his best to cheer her up.

"Ne Sakura, I'm sorry you won't be there but I'm sure that guy won't get out." he reassured.

"Thank you, Naruto" she halfheartedly replied.

Needing to change the subject all together, Naruto grabbed Sakura's arm gently as he stopped her in her tracks. "Sakura can I ask you something… why did you want me there with you today instead of in the waiting room?" Naruto asked since he really wanted to know the answer anyway despite it being a distracting question. "I mean its more Sasuke's place or even your parents to be there," he continued trying to understand.

"I don't know, I guess I was a little scared to go by myself... Plus having you there gives me strength; sorry if it made you uncomfortable." She replied with a concerned face. Naruto seeing this waved a hand to try to change her perspective of how he might have felt. "No way I wasn't uncomfortable in the least bit." He replied secretly lying about it being really awkward for him.

"Besides I really want you there the day the baby is born," Sakura said next while placing a hand on his cheek. "Really?" he replied.

"Um, Naruto if it wasn't for you or any of you guys I don't think I would be experiencing this now, it would be wrong to not have you there." Sakura said next as she turned around to start walking once again. Naruto hearing this looked down briefly as a beaming smile crossed his face. "Thanks Sakura-chan." he said quietly before running to catch up to her.

On the day of the trial, like Tsunade instructed Sakura stayed home with her mother, while Sasuke, Kakashi, and Naruto go to witness the results.

As the three men waited patiently in the courthouse for the trial to start-up, Kakashi could tell Sasuke was growing more agitated the longer it took for the trial to get underway. "Easy, Sasuke this kind of thing is normal it'll all be over soon." Kakashi whispered to him, in order to keep one step ahead of his unpredictable reactions. "Don't worry about me; as long as everything goes as planned it'll be fine."Sasuke tried to reassure Kakashi so he would stop focusing so much on him.

As soon as Sasuke grew still, Kakashi saw from the corner of his eye the reason was due to Matsumoto being brought out in handcuffs by a few guards for his own protection. Sasuke eying him closely watched him be escorted to his seat, while his lawyer started to whisper into his ear.

After a few minutes of being seated, everyone equally grew silent once the judge had finally arrived into the courtroom. "Matsumoto Akira please stand" The judge called out after she got her papers organized and took her seat.

Hearing this made Naruto and Kakashi more on guard, as they continued to keep their own personal tabs on Sasuke's behavior, making sure he did his best to hold himself back.

Elsewhere, Sakura's mother gets ready to leave in order for her to grab some groceries and other things for Sakura. "Okay Sakura I'll be back soon, anything else you need?" she asked after Sakura had requested her to pick up a few things she had been craving.

"Um, no thanks that is all I need, see you when you get back." Sakura replied happily as she watched her mother walk out of the door. However, shortly after she had gone; Sakura quickly changed out of her robe into some normal clothes, as she grabbed the letter from her purse before leaving the house.

Despite Sakura promise to Tsunade and Sasuke to stay home, something in her was overly compelled to meet with Matsumoto face to face at least one more time. Sakura wanted to let the system handle this, but she wanted more to give him a piece of her mind, especially when she thought back to the life she had lived after she had lost her memory one of loneliness and bitterness.

In her heart she knew she deserved that right, to face the man who took away a good chunk of her life and that of her unborn son. As Sakura hurried to make it to the trial on time, she found herself suddenly stopping when she ran into a familiar face. "You?" she said in pure shock.

"Mr. Matsumoto, after studying the new evidence, your lawyer has provided me today. That you were not involved with the planning or physical beating of 15-year-old Sakura Haruno. And based on these letters of confession from the three convicted criminals, that also back up your claims that you had nothing to do with it." The judge paused as she changed over to another paper.

"And with the consideration of your behavior over the last few years... Due to the lack of evidence here, I'm reducing your sentence to time served." The judge said after placing the papers down.

"From here on out you will be under strict probation for the next year any missteps and you will be back in jail." The judge finished while banging her gavel.

"What?" Naruto and Kakashi equally called out "Are you kidding me," Sasuke shouted as he darted out of his seat in an instant, as he headed for the judge first, "That bastard ruined two innocent lives." Sasuke screamed out.

"Order, Order." The judge shouted while some Shinobi assisted in attempting to hold back Sasuke. Matsumoto staring at Sasuke chuckled and grinned as he stood up from his seat.

Sasuke hearing the chuckle and looking at the man's expression from the corner of his eye quickly charged after him after easily breaking the hold on him; causing the court attendants, to yell after they became startled from the attack.

"Please, calm down or I will have you detained." the judge screamed as she angered by his courtroom outburst.

Kakashi and Naruto seeing this getting out of hand quickly jump in to help separate Sasuke and Matsumoto and possibly keep him out of jail.

Once Kakashi and Naruto were able to subdue Sasuke enough, some guards got to work on removing Matsumoto from the court room while Sasuke was being held back by his comrades.

"Come on Sasuke calm down think of Sakura." Kakashi said as he was using everything in him to hold him still. Watching Matsumoto leave the courtroom, Sasuke angrily turned his attention back to the judge. "How could you let him get out he's a murderer." Sasuke yelled back at the judge once more with dangerous looking eyes.

The judge already in no mood, stood up from her seat as she banged her gavel for the entire room to be quite themselves. "Like I said before there is insufficient evidence, linking him to the actual crime in question; the ones at fault are where they belong... And so will you be for interrupting my court, guards take this man away, and detain him… now court is adjourned" the judge screamed while getting ready to leave.

"Wait judge please, understand that was his girlfriend that was attacked she couldn't be here due to her condition." Kakashi tried to reason with the judge for her to hopefully change her decision.

The judge looking at Sasuke who was still staring dangerously back at her. Let out a sigh as she shook her head. "Take him home, this thing is over now," she said after making an odd facial expression before leaving the courtroom.

After Sasuke took a few minutes to collect himself, and for his shaking hands to calm down from the pure rage he felt. He pulled out his phone once he felt it vibrate in his pocket. "Hello?" he answered before he stopped his shaking altogether. "What I'll be right there." he said immediately.

"Sasuke... what happened?" Naruto asked seeing him suddenly dart off.

"Sakura's in the hospital I have to go" Sasuke shouted back as he dashed out of the courthouse.

* * *

**Okay so I'm having to rush my story a little bit since I move into my new house this week. There are only two chapters left after this chapter :P**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ok so this is the 2nd to Last chapter, I'll be posting the last chapter up either tomorrow or the next day. Hope you enjoy thanks again for reading.**

**Chapter 19**

**Flashback**

"You" Sakura said quietly under her breath, after she found herself running into Rena; whom was only standing just a few feet in front of her. Seeing her after two years, Sakura could tell a major difference in her appearance. She had looked, like an average girl; instead of a dolled up supermodel that she had always tried to come across as.

Still astounded to see her, Sakura nearly forgetting her earlier goal; checked a nearby clock for the time. Knowing that she was already running late for the trial, Sakura bit her lip as she knew she had just put herself in the ultimate dilemma.

Since having her memories back, this was the first time Sakura had seen Rena; since she assumed she was either still locked up or went home. And now with a chance to apologize to her face to face, Sakura grimly contemplates on what she should do.

"Hey… Rena," Sakura said after she waited a few moments before going up to her. Sakura wanted to be at the trial more than anything; but she knew first that she couldn't confront someone else for doing her wrong, when she would be doing almost the same thing, by ignoring Rena now.

"Ha Sakura, wow is that you?" She replied as she hadn't noticed her among the crowed of people."Rena, I'm well…" Sakura found herself stumbling over her own unthought out words.

"...Look glad to see your well, but I have to go." Rena replied, after holding onto her arm from her uneasiness being around her once again.

"Rena wait" Sakura said as she grabbed her own stomach after feeling some of her own uneasiness herself. "I've wanted to speak with you for some time now." Sakura said after she regretted the timing.

"Sakura save it, we've both wronged each other… and now I'm just trying to finish up my probation and then I'm out of this place." Rena said as she turned to leave.

"I'm sorry," Sakura tearfully said seeing Rena about to just walk away.

Rena not turning to face Sakura stopped at hearing the apology. "Rena it's because I was in such a bad place in my life back then, that I didn't care about you or anyone not even… me. I'm so sorry I hurt you." Sakura paused as she felt her regretful tears fall off of her eyelashes.

Rena taking a minute to process Sakura's words looked over her shoulder before speaking back to her. "Sakura, Thank you for your apology but the damage is already done. The best thing you can do for me now is to leave me alone, and I'll do the same for you." Rena finished as she started to walk off again.

"Wait we can still be friends, I just need another chance I can show you the real me." Sakura almost screamed out as she felt her heart race out of her chest, at not being able to fix the mess she made.

"We can never be friends again, because of you a good chunk of my life is gone. I just want a fresh start now that I'm clean and sober, so this is good-bye." Rena said before dashing off to get away from Sakura.

Sakura wanting to reply back, that she knew exactly how Rena felt; found herself fall silent when she realized Rena had sounded just like herself. Sakura shaking her head at the idea of being like Matsumoto; made her feel sick to her stomach, as the uneasiness evolved into stomach cramps.

Sakura instantly starting to worry about the crippling pain, carefully made her way over to sit on a nearby bench; as she tried to breathe through the pain and calm her racing heart.

Grabbing her cell phone from her pocket, Sakura dials her mother's phone number. However while she listened for her to pick up, Sakura feeling the pain getting worse, found herself unable to hold the phone anymore as she lowered her head while grabbing her stomach and clinching her eyes.

"Hello?...Sakura? where are you whats wrong?" Sakura's mother said on the phone, since all she could hear was Sakura's heavy breathing in the background instead of an answer.

"Hey you OK?" a Female stranger asked once she noticed Sakura, crippling over. "Hey hang on Hang on" the female said while quickly calling for help.

**END FLASHBACK**

In no time after receiving the call from Sakura's mother, Sasuke made it up to the hospital. However before he could go up to her room, Tsunade had waited up for him.

"How is she?" he quickly asked knowing Tsunade waiting meant it couldn't be good news.

"She's better she won't tell me what happened, but something spiked up her blood pressure and caused her to go into pre-term labor" Tsunade said when she took a second to pause; Sasuke felt his heart stop as he hung on every word she spoke.

"It's okay, I was able to stop it. But I'm invoking a complete bed rest, she will stay in the hospital at least until it's a safer time for the baby to be delivered if need be." Tsunade finished while rubbing her temples.

Sasuke taking in more bad news, only nodded his head at Tsunade's assessment, before turning to go up to Sakura's room. "Sasuke?" Tsunade said with a frown. "I heard about the verdict, don't do anything stupid Sakura needs you now." she warned knowing Sasuke's personality to well.

Sasuke not turning back around, left without a comment or a word to Tsunade as he made his way to Sakura's room.

"Sakura?" Sasuke said after he got up to her room; to see her lying in the hospital bed with her mother by her side. "Are you okay?" he asked next as he walked over to her.

"Yeah I'm fine, babies fine too." she reassured with a fake smile. "Sasuke I'm so sorry I was only gone for a bit." Sakura's mother said as she wiped a tear away. "It's okay everything is fine now," Sasuke reassured knowing that she would over worry if he didn't say something.

"How did the trial go?" Sakura's mother asked next.

Sasuke hesitant didn't reply right away until he noticed Sakura looking at him sternly before asking the same question. "Sasuke... how did it go?" she reinstated with a worried face.

"...It went fine he was put away for a long time, you won't have to ever worry about him again." Sasuke said, surprised at his own self for telling such a bold face lie. "Anyway so what happened?" he asked next quickly changing the subject.

Sakura now being the one to hesitate; thought before she spoke. "Well it was nothing, I went out for a walk and I guess I just got over excited, I'm fine now" she said trying to act like it was no big deal.

After his visit with Sakura and once she was fast asleep, Sasuke left her room to go straight home. Once he made it there he noticed Naruto had been waiting for him. "Naruto what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked seeing him, sitting outside his door step.

"I made you a promise," Naruto paused as he stood up. "If he got free… I'd help you take care of him remember." Naruto said with a stern look on his face.

"Naruto you don't have to… it's my burden besides; I need you here with Sakura." Sasuke said after walking past him. "In case anything happens to me, I need you with her to protect her."

"Sasuke what are you going to do?" Naruto asked again since he knew he was dodging his question. "I don't know what I'm going to do just yet. But Sakura is in no condition for surprises, I told her Matsumoto is safe in jail in order for her to concentrate on the baby. Keep her busy and I'll take care of him," Sasuke replied before opening his door to go inside.

Naruto watching Sasuke go back into the house let out a regretful sigh, before he put his hands into his pocket to walk away.

After the time struck close to midnight, Sasuke dressed himself up in some borrowed Anbu attire. Once he finished getting ready, he looked at himself in the mirror one last time before he quickly pulled the mask over his face.

Swiftly taking off, Sasuke made his way around before he jumped on different rooftops as he neared his destination. After perching himself on one of the various rooftops, Sasuke looked around to check out the surroundings of the court-house.

Finding his perfect point of entry, Sasuke skillfully made his way unseen into the court-house building. Once inside, Sasuke started to think back to the strange face the judge had made before court was adjourned. Searching for a door with the judge's name, Sasuke hurriedly picked it open once he was able to locate it.

Looking around the semi cluttered room; Sasuke goes through some files and papers that were still left out on the judge's desk. Sasuke finding a folder containing Matsumoto's name; carefully opened it up before turning a few pages of the document. Watching a random small piece of paper fall out from the folder.

Sasuke instinctively grabs it from the floor in order to get a better look at it. Looking closer at the item; Sasuke found himself become furious when he noticed the paper was actually a handwritten check for a massive amount of money.

Now having his answer about why Matsumoto was really released so easily; Sasuke almost ripped the check apart, before stopping himself. Folding it and placing it in one of his pockets and forcing himself to press on.

Knowing he didn't have much time, Sasuke continued his search of the various documents. Once he found the document he needed; Sasuke hurriedly made his way out of the judges room and out of the building.

Elsewhere, Naruto who couldn't seem to get Sasuke's words out of his head; had made his way up to the hospital to check on Sakura instead of heading home. Once he was almost up to her room, Naruto stopped in his tracks when he heard some screaming come from her room. Naruto on guard quickly dashed to her aid.

Once Sasuke finally got to another building, he sat himself infront of a dusty window of a small apartment. Scoping out the place, Sasuke quickly noticed the lights were out, and someone looked to be sleeping in the bed all covered up. Quietly Sasuke rose open the door, as he headed inside masterfully without making any strange noises; a skill he had perfected from practicing on Sakura's window.

While Sakura finds herself waking up from another nightmare, she is doubly startled when she noticed Naruto suddenly swinging open the door. "Sakura you okay?" he asked as he rushed by her side.

Sakura sitting up placed a hand on her head before running it through her hair. "Naruto… what are you doing here where is Sasuke?" Sakura asked once she noticed he was gone.

"He's fine I think he went home to get some sleep. I just came to check on you," Naruto said while giving her a nervous smile he wasn't comfortable lying to her face like that.

"OH? Thanks I'm fine, it was just a dream." Sakura replied while placing a hand over one of her eyes. Naruto wanting to believe her, couldn't help but notice a tear had started to roll down her cheek. "Sakura?"

Once Sasuke got inside the apartment, he pulled out his sword; as he got closer to the bed. Using the other hand to pull back the covers; Sasuke face twitches at seeing pillows stacked up instead of a human body.

"Sasuke it's about time you came to see me." Matsumoto said as he placed a drink down on his side table. Sasuke sharply turning, around found himself face to face with Matsumoto whom had sat in the shadows of the apartment.

"I see... so you knew I would come after you." Sasuke commented while lifting up his mask since he had no more need for it now.

"Of course, Sasuke I must apologize the last time you saw me you caught me when I was all out of sorts due to my brother's death." Matsumoto paused as he stood up to step into the moonlit part of the room.

"I have to thank you though, I only thought about dying and revenge I didn't want to go on. But being in jail has changed my whole perspective on things. I've learned I really won't be satisfied until I end your life with my own two hands…That I want to experience it for myself." Matsumoto preached as he walked closer to Sasuke.

"So, Uchiha lets end this now, you and me..." Matsumoto said happily with big eyes. "Fine, let's do it." Sasuke reinstated while his eyes changed along with his expression.

"Before we get this started, lets set some rules." Matsumoto said while taking off his jacket. "Rules?" Sasuke replied as he gave him a semi puzzled look.

Once Matsumoto threw his jacket down on the ground, Sasuke noticed he had drastically changed physically; as his body looked like a body builder, instead of a svelte man he had seen before. On top of that Sasuke also could see the various scars and healed wounds on his body; a clear sign of numerous fights.

"You see being locked up, has changed more than my mentality. I was always relying on others to do my dirty work for me. Until one day, I had a run in with another prison inmate; who only let me live because I begged for my life... Disgusted at how I acted fearful and like a cowered, without the help of my money or influences I realized I was nothing. So from that day on, I fought for my life and realized I lived solely for seeking revenge on you." Matsumoto finished while he stretched out his fingers.

"The only two rules I'm invoking, rule one we only use our bare hands, and rule two… winner is the one that walks out alive…lets start." Matsumoto said while beating his chest.

"That sounds more than fine to me; just don't beg for mercy because there won't be any." Sasuke said before he dropped his sword and charged after Matsumoto.

Once Naruto saw the tear from Sakura's eyes, he finally was able to get her to confess what was really on her mind. "Sakura i know you...what's wrong?"

"Sorry...it's just I tried to go to the trial today and before I got there I saw Rena." She paused as she clinched her fist. "I'm so stupid I was so hellbent on fixing things with her and seeing the trial that I almost could have lost my baby." Sakura paused as more tears fell down her cheek.

Naruto not knowing what to say, noticed after he had grabbed Sakura's hand her expression grew more severe; quickly realizing why Sasuke had lied to her. Naruto got to work on cheering her up.

"Sakura, don't worry believe Sasuke...Matsumoto is long gone, and sometimes it's hard to forget the past but I think you've more than made up for it. Now is the time to fix your own past by concentrating fully on the baby." Naruto said while standing up from his seat before almost leaving the room.

"... oh and if anything ever does happen, me and Sasuke will be here no matter what this time were not going anywhere." he finished with a big smile.

Seeing his calm face, and hearing his words made Sakura smile back as she placed a hand on her stomach. "Thanks Naruto,"

Physically fighting each other for almost 2 hours, with each side landing respectable punches. Sasuke quickly gets the upper hand, as he laid a nice blow to Matsumoto's midsection he had left open.

After falling to the ground, holding his stomach. Matsumoto quickly noticed Sasuke's sword sitting infront of him.

"Is that all you can do? Pathetic don't worry I'll make your death quick but painful." Sasuke said while cracking his knuckles.

Matsumoto angry over Sasuke's taunts, looked at his bruised up face in the sword's reflection. Matsumoto seeing his face cursed under his breath, despite him training in combat for the last few years; he knew he was losing this battle due to Sasuke's incredible speed and battle experience.

Seeing a hint of his brothers reflection stare back at him and growing angrier at losing. Matsumoto at his wit's end turns to grab Sasuke's sword.

"What?" Sasuke voiced as Matsumoto used Sasuke's own sword to slash the side of his arm.

"What happened to your rules?" Sasuke hissed after grabbing his bloody arm. "I haven't forgot i just skipped to rule two, winner walks out alive." Matsumoto screamed as he had enough.

Looking sternly at him, Sasuke pulled out his other hand as he charged up some chakura. "This is it then...this ends now." Sasuke said as he readied himself for one last attack, Matsumoto agreeing and smiling back readied Sasuke's sword as they looked at each other.

Without saying anything more, and running full speed at each other Matsumoto and Sasuke's attacks did the final talking.

After some blood dripped to the ground, and Matsumoto's knees buckled; Sasuke slowly standing up finally breathed a sigh of relief before looking down at Matsumoto's body.

"I see now I would have walked your path if it wasn't for my friends stopping me a long time ago... I'm just sorry you weren't as fortunate as me." Sasuke said after he tilted his head up before pulling his sword from Matsumoto's hands.

Noticing the sun getting ready to rise soon, Sasuke reaches into his pocket before pulling out the slip of paper he had earlier. " Looks like I have one more thing to take care off." He said to himself before leaving.

"What do you mean its gone... I'll be right there" said a women after hanging up her phone.

"Up early aren't we...Judge"Sasuke said while he sat in the dark hallway startling her after she left her room. "who are you?" she asked as she had to turn on a light.

"You?" She shouted as she tried to go for her phone once again to call for help. "I wouldn't if I were you." Sasuke replied as he held out the paper check.

"I know about your deal with Matsumoto, and if you don't follow exactly what I say I promise I'll expose you to everyone." He said with red eyes.

**sorry had to edit this chapter from my phone I'll try to fix any errors i come across, I'm in the middle of my move but i want to post the other chapter soon as well. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay so this is the final chapter to Friends, thanks to everyone that read this story.**

**Chapter 20 Friends**

Once the death of Matsumoto was ruled an accident, Sasuke and Sakura are able to reach her final month of pregnancy. However before she could be discharged from the hospital, Sakura had one final appointment with Tsunade.

"Ok Sakura well I have great news things are going beautifully now, you should be going into labor any day. Are you sure you don't want to know the gender of the baby?" Tsunade asked as she had a hard time keeping it a secret.

Sakura sitting up from the bed, with a big smile shook her head. "No I want it to be a surprise." She happily said. Once Tsunade left the room, Sasuke helped Sakura up from the bed as they got ready to leave.

**SASUKE'S FLASHBACK**

"Ok what do you want?" The judge nervously said after she saw the paper in Sasuke's hand.

"Matsumoto's dead...I've killed him, you're going to rule his death as an accident. Also no one else is to be released or have a chance at being released or else...I come straight for you." Sasuke hissed. The judge taking a massive gulp nodded her head understanding his demands.

**END FLASHBACK**

"So Sakura now Matsumoto is gone and baby is almost here... what about setting a wedding date?" Sasuke asked as he noticed her not wearing the ring. "Sasuke I'll happily marry you...but I don't want you to marry me like this… I'm huge and honestly I can't even fit the ring on my finger now." Sakura said a little depressed at being so big.

Sasuke glancing at her, couldn't help but sigh at the comment, since he thought she looked absolutely beautiful carrying his child. Once the pair left the hospital they headed straight for Sasuke's house. Even though Sakura had lived with her mother. Since she was nearing her due date, she decided to stay with him until the baby was born.

After the two ate a late dinner, they headed for bed; once Sakura was fast asleep she found herself in a deep dream.

Sakura slowly finding herself waking up on a park bench, looks around as she wasn't quite use to this kind of environment. Hearing the sound of laughing, Sakura walks over to the jungle gym as two small boys play around. "Hey wait." Sakura says as she finds herself running after them. Once she got closer Sakura stops as she noticed the boys both held onto each others hand. "Who are you?" she asked, as she went to touch the taller ones shoulder.

Once she did Sakura was shocked over, seeing the boy looked exactly like Sho. "Sho... is that you," she asked as she fell to her knees. "Sakura" he shouted as he ran up to hug her. "Sho how are you, i worry about you all the time." Sakura said as tears fell down her cheek.

"Sakura don't worry about me I'm fine i have fun all the time, with my friend he has the same name as me to." Sho said while grabbing the other little boy.

After Sakura got a good look at the boy she felt her body freeze over looking at the boys features. The boy looked just like Sasuke same dark eyes with slightly different hair. "Sho?" she said as the little boy ran up and hugged her as well. "mommy." he called out.

Sakura in utter shock wrapped her arms tightly around him as she wept over holding him. "I'm so sorry i couldn't protect you, i love you so much." Sakura said while running her hands in his hair and kissing his head.

"it's okay, Sho and I have fun" her son answered as he wiped away Sakura's tears. "You ready to go now," Sho asked looking at the younger boy. "wait no stay with me." Sakura said after grabbing her son's hand.

"I can't mama, besides." he paused while touching her stomach. "He needs you now, " he smiled as he turned to run off. Watching him go Sakura looked over at Sho whom was about to leave as well. "Sakura I'm so glad your happy now, we both will be watching" he said while placing a hand on her stomach as well.

Feeling something wet, wake him up, Sasuke sat up to see the bed was soaked, "Sakura you OK?" he asked as he shook her awake. Sakura still out of it, moved the covers as she looked at the puddle she was sitting in. "I think...my water broke," she said mainly stunned by the development.

Hearing this Sasuke jumps out of bed in a panic trying his best to get Sakura's things and her up to the hospital.

"Do I have everything," Sasuke said frantically as he was nervously stumbling over things trying to leave.

"It's Okay Sasuke we have a little time i…think that's everything" Sakura said before she started to feel some cramping.

Based on what Tsunade had told her about, Sakura knew she was having her first contraction, so she paid attention to the timing so she could know where she was in terms of labor. "OK let's go" Sasuke finally said after he grabbed her bag and he helped her carefully out of the door.

Once they made it to the hospital, the nurses pulled up a wheel chair for Sakura to sit in as they got her ready. "Wait…Sasuke" Sakura said as she grabbed his arm, "Contact my mother, Ino, and Naruto" she said in-between taking some breaths. "OK I'll be right up soon," Sasuke finished while kissing her hard on the lips.

While Sakura was being rolled up to her room; Sasuke got to work on contacting everyone Sakura's mother being first using the local pay phone, he tried to contact Naruto next but he wasn't answering his call.

"Naruto come on baka," he called out annoyed at his timing. After 5 minutes of not getting a response, Sasuke looking at the time and knowing Sakura wanted him there; decided to go and find Naruto as fast as he could.

After a few minutes of being fully settled in her room, Sakura can feel her contractions getting stronger and closer together. as she breaths trying to work her way through the pain, she watches Ino come into her room, "Ino…"she said surprised by her being there instead of Sasuke.

"Hey how are you feeling," Ino asked as she got to Sakura's side as fast as she could. "Wher...e is…Sasuke" she asked as she felt herself feel another surge of pain from a strong contraction. Ino seeing her in pain quickly grabbed her hand. "He'll be right back I ran into him on the way up here he went to go find Naruto." She said as she watched her hand turn white over Sakura's grip.

"Ahh" Sakura screamed as she tossed her head back, "Sakura should I go get a nurse or something?" Ino asked nervously over the amount of pain she seemed to be in. "No it's okay... I can't have the baby without Sasuke here" she panted.

After running through town trying to locate Naruto, Sasuke grows angrier and more anxious the longer he's away from Sakura. Just as he thought that Sasuke catches Naruto from the corner of his eye. "Naruto." he screamed out.

After Sakura gets through another contraction, a nurse comes in to check on her progress. "Alright Sakura looks like you are progressing faster than anticipated we need to get you ready to deliver this baby," she said with a happy tone.

"No not now Sasuke isn't here yet" Sakura protested as she tossed her head in disbelief. "Looks like this baby isn't going to wait for him, I'll be back with Tsunade" the nurse said as she left the room.

Sakura feeling warm liquid fall down her cheeks, placed a hand over her head; as she could feel it soaked with sweat.

"Sakura? Are you OK" Ino asked seeing the distress on her face. "What if I can't do this?" she asked while looking at Ino. "What if I cant' have this baby?" she said while crying, Ino grabbing a towel started to wipe the dampness from her forehead while she found herself chuckling, "Sakura it's a little to late for what ifs now", Ino joked trying to ease her concern. "You're strong and you're doing great you can do this, you're almost there." She said while holding her hand tightly.

Once Tsunade arrived, and seeing Sakura in pain she quickly got to work in examining her. "looks like your dilated enough, it's almost time to start pushing," she said as she started to get her ready to deliver.

Sakura panicked sat up a little while the nurses adjusted the bed for her to start pushing, "OK Sakura you're going to start pushing, when you feel your next contraction," Tsunade coached, while she put on her gloves and made sure she had everything she needed.

Sakura feeling anxious took some deep breaths, as she felt the familiar feeling in her stomach; feeling the contraction Sakura started to push down. "AAAAAAAAAHHHH" she started to scream.

Just as Naruto and Sasuke ran up to the hospital, they noticed everyone waiting once again in the waiting room. "Everyone?" Sasuke said as he tried to catch his breath, it was so reminiscent of the time when Sakura was taken to the hospital after she was attacked that Sasuke almost felt sick to his stomach.

"Sasuke she's already in delivery you should get up there" Sakura's mother said after she hugged him, Sasuke hearing this made his way frantically upstairs as he tried to get there on time.

"SHAANNAAROOO" Sakura screamed out as her face started to change colors, and the beads of sweat turned into streams as they soaked the ends of her hair. "Sakura hang on stop pushing" Tsunade suddenly stopped her as she examined her once again.

Feeling light-headed Sakura noticed a nurse give her an oxygen mask. "What is it?" another nurse asked after Tsunade was turning anxious.

"This isn't good looks like the baby is turned the wrong way" Tsunade said out loud. "What my baby is it OK?" Sakura asked In the middle of taking in air. Just when she asked Sakura looked up to see Sasuke, dressed up in scrubs as he finally made it to the room, "Sasuke-kun" she said. Ino seeing him motioned for him to take her place while she got on the other side.

Sasuke nervously walking up to Sakura grabs her hand, as he placed a kiss on her sweaty forehead, "OK Sakura I'm going to have to turn the baby around, before you can push again so bare with me," Tsunade said as she mentally got her ready. "You ready?" she asked.

"Yes just make sure my baby is safe." Sakura said as she braced herself. "OK here goes." After Tsunade carefully turned the baby around, Sakura held on tightly to Sasuke's hand. Even though he was trying to support her Sasuke felt himself grow little light-headed at the process of child-birth.

"OK Sakura one more push and it will be done." Tsunade finally said while she smiled back to her. "Sakura taking a couple of deep breaths looked at Tsunade, Ino , the nurses and lastly Sasuke before feeling the contraction take hold of her body once more. "PUSH" Tsunade screamed as Sakura did what she was told.

Almost braking Sasuke's hand in the process, Sakura lets out the loudest scream yet as Tsunade gradually pulls out a head first, shortly followed by some feet. "Ok stop its done." Tsunade said while she handed the baby to the nurse. After a nurse assisted Tsunade, she hurriedly turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke you want to cut the umbilical cord?" the nurse asked, Sasuke in shock, looking at Sakura catching her breath nodded as he cut the cord allowing The nurse to take the baby.

Sakura trying to breathe felt her heart stop as the room was still quite, Sasuke and Sakura watch carefully as a nurse sucked the liquid from the baby's nose and mouth after which they heard a soft noise of the baby crying.

Hearing the baby cry made Sakura fall back as she was in a daze over what she had just done. "Oh my god Sakura" Ino cried as she put a shaky hand on her chest. Sasuke still in total shock watched the nurse wrap the baby up and handed it to Sakura. "It's a healthy baby boy" the nurse said next while propping Sakura's hands so she could support the baby.

Sasuke, watching the little baby move as he slowly tried to open his eyes. Found his hand reach for the fragile baby as he felt the softness of his skin between the palms of his hand. Sakura in tears looked at Sasuke as she rocked the baby back and forth while kissing his head. "Sasuke thank you, thank you" she said happily as she stroked the baby's cheek.

Sasuke unable to form words placed a gentle kiss on Sakura's head as he knew he was the one that should be thanking her. "Want to hold him now?" Sakura asked seeing him stare hard at him. Sasuke pulled back a bit to her question as he was nervous.

The nurse seeing this reached for the baby in order to hand him to Sasuke "What if I drop him?" Sasuke asked as he started to hold out his hands. "Trust me you won't" the nurse said happily as she helped Sasuke hold the baby.

Sasuke holding the baby looked into his green eyes as he stretched out in his fathers arms.

Not long after Sakura and the baby are checked out and moved into another room; everyone goes to visit the new family.

"Ino stop hogging him" scolded Tenten who was trying to hold the baby next, "Already spoiling the kid not more than two hours after he's been alive geez Ino" Shikamaru stated while sighing over her being overbearing.

Sakura exhausted just laid back in bed, as she watched everyone circle the baby. "Sakura you did good I'll go and grab some things for you "Sakura's mother said after kissing her cheek and placing a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

Naruto finally getting to hold the baby, after prying him away from Tenten. Started to speak to him, "Hey there I'm your uncle Naruto, when your old enough lets eat ramen together" he said while he smiled at the baby, which instead of making him happy caused him to start crying.

"Naruto what did you do?" Sasuke asked quickly at hearing his son cry. "What nothing," he said nervously as he tried to comfort the baby, Naruto unable to do it. Watched as Kakashi stepped in, and grabbed the baby from Naruto while smiling back to him under his mask.

Seeing Kakashi's kind face made the baby stop crying to the dismay of Naruto, who could only put his head down in defeat over this. "Oh I guess that means you like me better than uncle Naruto," Kakashi joked to rub it in further.

"Yeah well grandpa Kakashi, just got lucky" Naruto joked back causing Kakashi to lower his head at being called grandpa.

Sakura smiling at everyone talking and holding the baby felt her eye lids grow heavy, as she was beyond exhausted. Seeing her fight the sleep, Sasuke quickly stood up to grab the baby from Kakashi. "OK everyone time to go now, Sakura needs her rest "he said while they all reluctantly left.

After the room turned quite, Sakura watched as Sasuke and the baby sat in a chair next to her. "Thank you" Sakura said as she closed her eyes. She wanted to say something but didn't want to be rude about it.

"Sakura thank you for our son you did a wonderful job… what do you want to name him?" Sasuke asked next while watching him yawn.

Seeing Sasuke so in aw of the baby gave her an idea as she started to grin, "Why don't you name him, since I named the first one." Sakura said while placing a free hand onto Sasuke's arm. Sasuke surprised by her allowing him to pick the name, stared at the baby before a name came to mind

"How about Itachi? ...After my brother" he said while looking down. Sakura watching Sasuke's face smiled. "Itachi? I like it" she said with a grin.

"Itachi what do you think do you like that name?" Sasuke asked the baby whom started to fall asleep in his arms, seeing this Sasuke turns to tell Sakura only to find her fast asleep as well.

Watching the two sleep peacefully, Sasuke placed the baby in his little hospital bed next to Sakura. Before he walked over to the hospital window, Sasuke looking out found the nearby playground he had took Sho to with Sakura.

Lowering his head, Sasuke's locks covered his eyes."Sho looks like I'll finally be able to keep my promise...finally." He said somberly before Sasuke felt a presence whisper to him while holding his hand. "Sasuke, thank you" he undoubtedly heard.

Turning back sharply, Sasuke looked around the room, because of the familiar voice. "Sho?" He said only to not find anyone else there except his family. Sasuke taking a second to look at them both, smiles as he starts to self reflect.

Looking at Sakura, Sasuke thinks about how they've both have been through so many hardships and looking at his newborn son; the positive product of those hard times. Sasuke couldn't help but think he wouldn't take it back.


	22. Chapter 22

**So**_** this is a special follow-up to "Friends"**_

_**UPDATE: Thanks to everyone that's been reading this story, I'm in the process of brainstorming and finishing up another story. but i haven't decided if this was going to be the last chapter to Friends, so if you find time let me know if u think i should continue the story. **_

_**Special Chapter**_

After being in the hospital for a few days, Sasuke and Sakura adjust to life with their new baby Itachi.

However because they were new parents and with Sasuke having to go on a long mission, Sakura continues to stay with her mother; needing the extra help and answers to her various questions.

"When does he stop crying?" Sakura asked as she walked in circles rocking the baby back and forth in hopes of getting him to calm down.

"Sakura when did you check his diaper last?" her mother asked while she fixed up a bottle. "Just 10 minutes ago." She replied as she sat down in a chair. "Check him again," her mother said next while she finished up the bottle before testing the temperature.

Sakura willing to do anything, gently laid the baby down as she started to check his diaper. "Not again" she sighed as she got to work on changing him. After she finished, she carefully placed the baby over her shoulder. Before Sakura's mother handed her the bottle so she could start feeding him.

"There you go Itachi, that's a good boy. Your dad should be home today aren't you excited." Sakura said to him while he hungrily fed on the bottle. Sakura despite being completely exhausted, loved certain aspects of being a mother; especially looking at the baby and seeing bits of her and Sasuke in one little person. Itachi had inherited his father's hair but he had her green eyes.

Watching him finally settle, Sakura tries to catch a big yawn as she shook her head to keep awake. "Sakura you look worn out, do you want me to take over for a bit?" her mother asked seeing the bags under her daughters eyes.

"It's okay I got it." Sakura said while rocking him. Seeing the stubborn girl yawn again, Sakura's mother sat up and grabbed the baby and bottle. "Sakura that's an order go take a shower and get some rest now, besides I need some time with my grandson." her mother said while sitting down on the coach with him.

Sakura wanted to interject, but she knew she was too tired to argue with her mother. "Fine, just for a little bit" she said before she headed upstairs. First Sakura took a hot shower, before sitting on her bed relaxing in her towel. As quickly as she found herself falling asleep, Sakura hurriedly jumped awake when she felt a hand stroke her face.

"Huh" she said when she realize Sasuke was siting beside her. "Sasuke-kun" she almost screamed as she wrapped loving arms around his neck; since Sasuke wanted to see her first he once again snuck through her window like old times.

"Sorry I was gone for so long, how are you doing?" he asked seeing she look exhausted, "Good, just took a shower." Sakura said next as another yawn crept out. Seeing this Sasuke found himself grin, as he made her lay down. Sakura blushed, at Sasuke laying on top of her as he started to attack her lips.

Quickly subduing her in her weak state, Sasuke slyly darted his tongue in and out of Sakura's mouth hotly; as she started to submerge her hands into his hair. Sakura feeling hot, from the affection got to work on undoing his shirt before she moaned his name, as it had been a while since they were last intimate. Sasuke complying to her need helped Sakura as they finished undoing each others clothes before enjoying the sensation only they could feel with each other.

Once Sakura was fast asleep, Sasuke sat up admiring her for a moment before he got up to change into some different clothes. After Sasuke finished changing, he headed downstairs.

"Sasuke using the window again?" Sakura's mother asked as she shook her head at him. Sasuke blushed at her non approving facial expression.

"So is Sakura asleep?" she asked next as she placed the sleeping baby into his crib. "Yes, she looks exhausted." Sasuke commented feeling guilty he had to leave her all by herself for his mission.

"Well she's been up for almost three days taking care of the baby," Sakura's mother said while she got to work on cleaning up the messy house.

Sakura's mother watching, Sasuke go over to the baby's crib noticed him eyeing him lovingly, while he watched him sleep. "Why don't you take a day with him tomorrow so she can rest." She asked while folding up some towels.

"Me by myself?" Sasuke asked in disbelief . "Yes of course you can do it " she reassured while Sasuke felt troubled by this idea; since he had truthfully only spent barely a full week with the infant since he's been born.

Early the next morning, Sakura's mother leaves to go run errands while Sakura was still deep asleep upstairs. "OK Sasuke I have my phone call me if you need anything, or have any questions remember don't wake up Sakura she needs her sleep." She finished before walking out of the door.

However as soon as she shut the door. Sasuke heard some fussy noises before a screaming yell as the baby now awake kicked and whaled. Quickly hurrying over to him, Sasuke anxiously picked up the baby as he started to rock him in order to calm him down. "Hey Itachi what's wrong?" he said to him only for the baby to scream louder.

Squinting an eye over the high pitch noise, and knowing Sakura was trying to sleep quickly decides to grab a bag full of baby supplies, before heading out of the house.

Carrying the crying infant in his carrier. Sasuke could feel the eyes of all the onlookers staring him down; causing him to feel like a bad parent for not being able to make him stop crying. Carefully rushing, Sasuke made his way over to Naruto's house as quick as he could.

Knock Knock

"Huh who is it?" Naruto asked as he was just waking up from a nap. after opening the door seeing Sasuke and the crying baby made Naruto cringe a little.

"Wait what are you doing here?" he asked in annoyance since Sasuke didn't at least call first before heading over.

Catching his tone Sasuke quickly answered back "Please as many times, as you come over to my house you should be more grateful." he scolded while rocking the baby.

"Sakura's exhausted and needs a day to recuperate so I need your help with the baby". He said next with a strained look on his face. Naruto hearing this gave Sasuke a puzzled look

"Eh? Why me I don't know anything about babies why didn't you ask Ino or one of the other girls." He questioned.

"Because I wanted to do this on my own, besides they'll just tell Sakura." Sasuke said while placing the babies things down. "Oh... fine" Naruto said giving in. "Here hold him while I go and fix up a bottle." Sasuke said while he gave the baby over to Naruto.

"Hey Itachi ," Naruto said while trying to make the baby stop crying, Itachi seeing Naruto instantly stopped crying for a moment to the delight to Naruto and Sasuke; until he took a second to cry even louder. "Naruto" Sasuke yelled as he tried to mix up the bottle.

"It must be my face or something" he said as he tried to think of what to do now. "Here give him to me" Sasuke finally said once he was done.

"Ok here you go." He said while feeding him the bottle. After Itachi started to drink the room was finally quite once again. "Man, how can you do this ?" Naruto said next while slumping over in his chair trying to enjoy the silence.

"Unfortunately I haven't really had to... Sakura's done all the hard work" he replied while sighing.

"Oh… well Sakura is strong," Naruto said before he heard a familiar noise again. "aaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Itachi yelled as he turned more fussy. "What now." Naruto asked panicking. "I don't know he hasn't finished the bottle yet" Sasuke screamed over the baby for Naruto to hear.

Both men getting nervous, didn't know what to do, next as the crying turned to screaming. "Don't you have some instructions or something." Naruto asked next while holding his ears.

Remembering a baby book in the baby bag, Sasuke grabbed the book to look up anything that could help.

Seeing something catch his eye, Sasuke put down the bottle as he placed the baby on his shoulder and started to pat his back, watching his crying go down; Sasuke kept up until he heard a decent sized burp come from the baby.

"There you go" he said as he wiped the sides of his son's mouth with his blanket. Naruto in aw over Sasuke, couldn't help but smile watching him of all people act like a real father.

After Sasuke finished burping him, he watched his son nibble on his fist as he seemed pretty happy now. "Ok so if a baby is upset after feeding, then burping can cure it" he said to Naruto. "Oh " Naruto said with an inquisitive look.

"Ok here" Sasuke said handing the baby back to Naruto. "Wait what why me again" Naruto asked as he pulled back. "Baka I need to make an extra bottle for him while he's calm, it will only take a second." Sasuke said next while getting up.

Naruto reluctantly held the baby at a distance, as he prepared for him to start crying again. After a few minutes and the baby not doing much other than drooling. Naruto let out a thankful sigh as he held the baby closer into his arms.

"See there you go I'm not the bad " he said with a smile until his nose began to twitch.

As soon as he looked down , Naruto heard the baby start to cry again. "What now?" Sasuke asked as he was trying to wash out the bottle. "I …think… he pooped." Naruto said while holding his nose. "Well what are you waiting for change him." Sasuke continued to boss Naruto.

"Come on it's not even my kid Sasuke." He shouted back until he got some dangerous looking eyes in return. "Ok fine."

"Let's see here," Naruto said to himself as he laid Itachi down on his blanket. Once he removed the diaper, he got to work on cleaning up the poopy mess.

After he finished and cleaned the baby, he pulled out and dressed him in a new diaper. Once Sasuke got to work on measuring up a bottle he looked over to check Naruto's progress. Noticing right away Naruto messed up Sasuke makes him fix it.

"Hey Naruto that's on backwards" he said next while sighing out loud. "Oh really how can you tell?…sorry little guy" Naruto replied as he undid the diaper, however as soon as he did Naruto got an unpleasant surprise as a stream of pee hit his face.

"Aaaaaaaaaa" he screamed, as he tried to wipe the pee from his face. Seeing Naruto panic made the baby stop crying as he blew bubbles.

"Well at least your stupidity is good for something" Sasuke replied as he sat down before he finished up the diaper for him and pulled his son up into his arms.

After Naruto washed his face, he sat down on the other side of the room giving Sasuke a death stare. "How long has it been?" Naruto asked as he was already over baby sitting. "Its only been an hour" Sasuke voiced with the same disappointment as Naruto.

After Sakura stirred out of her sleep, she slowly rolled over to check the time. When Sakura realized the day was almost over she shot up from bed in a panic.

"Oh No" she said while quickly grabbing her robe and heading downstairs.

Hearing nothing but quite, Sakura checked for her mother and the baby only to find them out Sakura quickly phones her mother.

"Hello?"

"Mom where did you take the baby?" she asked as her voice was uneasy with worry.

"The baby I don't have him, he should be with Sasuke?" her mother said confused. Sakura hearing this let out a semi relieved sigh.

"Sakura is everything ok?" her mother asked next as she was quite. "...Yeah they must be out for a bit see you later bye." She said while hanging up the phone.

Sakura taking advantage of the alone time, tried her best to relax in the empty house. First she made some food, but she found herself not very hungry. So she decides to read a book, but found herself unable to concentrate on anything other than the exact whereabouts of her son was.

Feeling conflicted Sakura started to bite her nail. While she contemplated what she should do. On one hand she wanted Sasuke to have time with their son, but on the other she couldn't help but miss him terribly.

After the baby finally falls asleep, Sasuke places him gently into the carrier he had brought with him. As he exhaustedly sat back in the chair, trying his best not to make any loud noise.

Naruto in the same state of caution laid his head back as he didn't know he could feel this tired from one child. Just as the two sat in blissful silence, and gave each other a grin.

The pair hear loud knocks on Naruto's door. "Hey Naruto" a voice called out to the dismay of Naruto and Sasuke.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh" the baby cried out again as he was woken up by the loud voice.

Beyond annoyed Naruto swung open the door to find Shikamaru and Chouji standing there.

"Aaaahhhhhhhhhh bakabakabaka" he screamed as he placed Shikamaru into a hard head lock.

"Hey whats up" Shikamaru said as he couldn't understand his concern. "We just got the baby to sleep and now you woke him up." Naruto yelled out as he pointed Shikamaru's head in the direction of the baby.

Shikamaru and Chouji seeing Naruto's house even more of a mess than usual and an angry Sasuke looking at them; quickly tried to make a break for it, until the two were pulled back into the house.

Naruto and Sasuke relaxing on the coach, watched on as Chouji and Shikamaru tried to care for the baby in feeding changing and getting him to stop crying.

Naruto watching the two clueless men, couldn't help but enjoy Shikamaru getting a pee stream to the face. "Yea gotta watch out for that" he joked, as Shikamaru was pissed of trying to wipe off his face.

Just as they sat back enjoying the show. Naruto received another knock on his door. When he went to open It he was surprised to see Sakura standing there. "Sakura hey" he said as she hurried in, grabbing her son from Chouji.

Sakura having him in her arms hugged him tightly, as she ran her fingers through his thin black hair and laid several kisses on both cheeks.

"Sakura what are you doing here you're suppose to be resting?" Sasuke asked seeing her rock the now happy baby as he made bubbling noises.

"I know but I missed him" Sakura said while she touched his nose lovingly.

Sasuke sighing with a smile, gathered up the rest of the baby's things before getting ready to leave. "Itachi want to say goodbye to uncle Naruto?" Sakura asked as she looked at him."Ugh that's ok Sakura-chan you just got him to stop crying." Naruto said while holding his hands out in protest.

"Its ok he's fine look." Sakura said while handing him the baby. Naruto still unsure held Itachi up before smiling back at him. "Ok I'll see you…." He suddenly stopped when Itachi threw up on him.

Naruto now getting use to this, handed the baby back to Sakura before he went to go wash up without saying a word to anyone.

While Sakura and Sasuke walked home Sasuke noticed the sun starting to set. "Sakura I'm sorry I left you alone to care for the baby, I didn't realize how hard it is." He admitted while he noticed him fast asleep.

"It's ok Sasuke you had a mission, you do what you have to do" Sakura smiled, before watching him stop.

When Sakura turned to look at him, she noticed Sasuke looked down; before he grabbed her arm.

"I've been thinking about it...and I've decided on what I want to do with my life." Sasuke paused as Sakura gave him a strange look. " I want to start-up the Uchiha police force once again, that way I won't be gone on missions and... it's something our son can inherit ," Sasuke said while watching him sleep.

"Sasuke…" Sakura said before lowering her eyelids."That's wonderful" she said next while kissing him hard on the lips.

As the two smiled at one another, Sakura turning her back to Sasuke starts to blush. "So Sasuke I've decided something as well..." she said before glancing back at him, honoring her a surprised look from him.

"I think it's time for me and Itachi to live with you, but before that... we should set a wedding date." Sakura commented with a devilish grin.

Sasuke unable to hide his approval, smirked before grabbing her hand; as the two continued to walk home with their son.

**Once again I apologize for any errors I had to edit from my phone.**


End file.
